A Gifted Daughter
by Flight Moore
Summary: A mysterious and possibly deadly connection to Loki lets a girl meet the Avengers and even travel to Asgard. She becomes close to the Avengers and even closer to the Captain. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Today is her birthday, also happens to be the day that a portal opened up above New York and let out an army of ugly aliens wanting to take over Earth.

**Five days ago…**

A little boy nudged her side, trying to wake her up. "Lily…Lily." The little boy whispered groggily. Lily opened her eyes enough to peak at the boy saying her name. He was a tiny runt, three feet maybe at the top of his blonde hair, round blue eyes still in sleep mode, and a chubby face of a child not yet four. She moved her hand on top of his head, rubbing his hair softly. "What is it Michael?" In response the little boy crawled into bed beside her, forcefully pushing her out of his way to fit. She held her head up in surprise, not expecting him to do that. "Michael? What's wrong?"

She rolled onto her side so he could feel safe in her bosom. She wrapped her arm around him, holding his hand. "Was it a nightmare?" She asked quietly. He nodded, curling himself into a ball. "Was it of the alien creatures again?" He nodded again. She ran her fingers through his hair and began to hum a soft tune in his ear. "It was only a dream, everything will be okay." Michael soon fell asleep in her arms. When he began to wriggle in her arms, a nightmare coming to, she put her hand on his forehead and entered his dream.

_ She stood at the corner of one of the many tall buildings in New York, catching herself before she fell off the side. It was havoc in the city. Slug-like creatures were pummeling through buildings, tall humanoids flew on golden chariots blasting anything or anyone in sight. People ran in terror looking like ants from so high a point. "Go away!" a little boy cried behind her. Lily turned on her heel and found Michael sitting against an air duct, cowering in fear from an alien humanoid. She threw her arm, throwing a blast of magic at the alien. It stumbled backward a few feet before turning its attention on her. A sword appeared in her left hand and she began her attack on the alien, dispatching him quickly. Michael ran up to her crying, and hugged her tightly. She held him with her hand, looking around at the city in shock. The last time she had entered his dream, only the one threatening him had been so visible while all else was just noise. "Time for you to sleep." She said, and Michael disappeared from her waist. She left soon after him._

She lay on the bed her eyes glowing a vibrant green now begin to return to their natural green state. She removed her hand from Michael's head and fell asleep; exhausted from the small bit of magic she did for Michael.

The next day she woke up with a jump, an unusual feeling burst inside her and she then she fell back as exhaustion overtook her. She was sweating and breathing deeply as if she had just used too much magic her body wasn't capable of yet. Michael moaned beside her and rolled over, falling off the edge of the bed. She moved to peak over the side at him, still sweating profusely. He looked up at her and smiled, "I'm okay sis." He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She rolled back on her back, staring at the ceiling as she slowly began to breathe normally and stop sweating so badly.

Michael leaned against the side of the bed, staring at Lily, his eyes saddened. "He's here." He said. Lily looked at him, cocking her eyebrow at him questioningly. "The man in command of the alien army." She could not slide what he said off as childish nonsense because all of his dreams came true, though none have been so hectic like this one. An entire take over of Earth... "Who's here?" She asked curiously. Michael still stared, "His presence empowers you, making you stronger than ever before." He yawned and walked out the door.

She stretched on her bed, feeling that empowerment he spoke of enjoying the new feeling. Suddenly her astral body was pulled into a room she did not know. She stood in a high point at the back of the room, and watched from the shadows as a tall, sickly looking man attacked a group of men, taking control of two. She felt an unexplainable pull to him but could not move. She watched as the three men left the room, stealing a metal briefcase from an African American man on their way out. Once he left the room she was returned back to her body and lay there in surprise. Not only had she been able to do something new, it had not exhausted her doing it. She still felt energized and like she could do so much more, so much more.

"This feels great." She whispered.

Lily got up and changed out of her pajamas, pulling on a pair of red shorts and a colorful tank top. She then tested her new energy by teleporting down to the kitchen, scaring the willies out of her mother. "Oh my god Lily," She gasped, nearly dropping a stack of plates. "Why did you do that?" Her red eyes eyed her daughter curiously as she noticed there was something new about her. "You don't feel…exhausted do you?" Lily smiled at her and twirled, "I feel more energized than ever."

Michael came in and sat down at the little table. Their mother, Sarah, placed a bowl of cereal down in front of him and went to fetch the milk out of the fridge. Sarah placed the milk in front of Michael and eyed Lily, "What's going on with you?" She asked out of plain curiosity. Sarah's skin turned to an orange purple color that plainly told the kids she was worried or curious. Sarah was the type of person who wore their emotions on her sleeve, literally. Lily shrugged her shoulders, still smiling happily, wanting to go out and see what new abilities she could possess.

Her mother, brother, and father were all mutants. Like her adopted family she was considered a mutant for her magical abilities and considers herself one with no knowledge otherwise. Her father came into the kitchen yawning. Eric was his name, looked normal, looked human, except for his eyes, which were entirely black and blinked from the sides rather than naturally. Let's just say he see's a lot.

"You look chipper today Lily. Feeling pretty energized I see. What's up?" He asked as he grabbed his own bowl and sat down by Michael. He looked up at Lily with his big eyes. "Your energy is swirling powerfully around you. Something I haven't seen for some time."

Michael looked up at Lily trying to see what his father saw, squinting and squeezing his face. "I don't see that." He fumed as he gave up, returning back to his cereal. Eric just laughed at him, rubbing his head. "You don't see like I do son." He poured some milk on his cereal and began eating, expecting Lily to explain. Sarah leaned against Eric, staring at Lily with a small smile.

Even though they were an adopted family Lily stood out from them. She had pale skin while they all had beige skin that tanned easily under the sun. She had bright green eyes and long, raven black hair that she had tied in a messy braid over her shoulder. Like Michael's blonde hair, her parents also had blonde hair, fitting in well together when out on the town.

Her brother piped up, "A bad man has come to Earth." He finished a bite of cereal before speaking again. "His presence empowers her. Abilities she didn't have before are manifesting themselves." He looked zoned, staring at his food. Whenever he spoke, sounding so much smarter than he was was because he was speaking through his premonitions. He came back to reality, smiling at his staring family and finished his cereal.

"I know this is a lot to ask honey but will you stay home and not go out?" Sarah asked kindly, standing up straight. Her skin had turned a vibrant blue, signaling complete worry. Even though Lily was going to turn twenty in four days she still lived with her family, it was safer living with them in this new mutant world than on her own. "I want to go out and figure out what I can do. I promise I won't go far." Lily knew that was an open-ended promise but it always helped calm Sarah's emotions. She looked down at Eric before nodding in agreement.

Lily kissed her mother and brother on the cheek before she left out the door. Once outside the door she teleported herself up to the roof of their apartment building, and sat cross legged on a large air duct. She was excited to touch the new magic she felt but was more curious as to who the sickly looking man was that she felt so pulled to. She conjured up an image of him in her mind and focused on bringing it out in front of her, performing the minor trick with ease. She had no idea she was looking at Loki, the God of Mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours went by while Lily sat on the roof of their apartment. Never did she have a dull moment on the roof. She was practicing everything she knew, and learning about everything she didn't know. A few of her new abilities were astral and thought projection, illusions, self-empowerment, and creating force fields. Abilities that have become much stronger are her energy projections, teleportation, and meddling with thoughts consequently with Michaels dreams. She felt alive and powerful, so much more powerful than she was just yesterday. Now she wasn't tired after doing a simple mind trick, she could do it all and still feel great.

"This is amazing!" She piped in excitement. In front of her she had three illusions of herself, spread about. She smiled and they smiled, she laughed and they laughed. She snapped her fingers and they were gone.

Lily walked to the edge of the building looking around for the right person. She spotted a person reading a newspaper on a bench down below and decided he was the perfect candidate. She concentrated, staring down at the man. A thought passed from her to him. He jumped in fear and dropped the newspaper, stamping on it like there was a fire. People walking by him stared at him like he was crazy. "Fire. Fire." She heard him yell. She smiled and fell over laughing. She flicked her hand at the man as if she swatted a fly and suddenly he stopped. Staring at the newspaper in disbelief.

She held her stomach because it hurt from laughing.

Lily fell to her side. She choked on her laugh. Her eyes flew open wide and began to water. She lay on her side, reeling, trying to catch her breath as some unknown magical force had just punched her on her right lobe. She had never felt something so painful in her whole life. She had to blink to stay conscious and not be knocked out by the blow.

Lily rubbed the side of her head, trying to sooth the pain with her magic. She sat up in surprise, dizzying herself. She was in an old room with lots of people working on something inside an area covered by plastic. She recognized the two men the raven-haired man had taken with him and realized why she was suddenly here. She hid behind a pillar and looked around, searching for the man. She spotted him a short distance away sitting on some steps. He was angrily looking in front of him, his head slightly cocked to the side. His black hair was slightly askew. His green eyes shot daggers at some unknown, his lips settled and his expression became that of neutrality.

He was still very pale, though less sickly than he had looked the first time she saw him. She him up and down, taking in for the first time the clothes he wore. He wore a black leather armored tunic over black pants, and a black and green leather jacket with a small shield covering his shoulder. She surprised herself by thinking he looked quite handsome in his attire. She wished she could steal his outfit. He stood up and began walking to the area shielded by plastic, his two drones working within. She hid further behind the pillar to where she only peaked at him. She noticed his graceful walk and the cocky air that hung around him like a perfume. He turned his head her way and she pulled herself behind the pillar, hiding herself from height.

"Loki!" Someone said in excitement. "The Tesseract…it's taught me so much."

Something pulled at her and she was suddenly pulled back to her own body.

Her father bent over to pick Lily up, hefting her into his arms. He carried her toward the roof access. She blinked at the pain she still felt in her head, unsure of what was going on around her. It was still daylight out, which meant she hadn't been gone long, so why was he carrying her? "Dad?" She slurred, "What you doin'?" He looked down at her and smiled sheepishly. "Helping you down the stairs." Her head rolled in his arms and she went unconscious.

**Hope you enjoy the story! I've got big plans for Lily! **

**If you guys like it tell me! Reviews are awesome and help if you have any critiques!**

**Thanks XD**


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later she woke up in her own bed. She felt her astral form leaving her and sat up quickly, her head spinning. She curled herself into a ball and focused on her room, "I'm staying!" She demanded of herself. Lily felt rested but still had a slight throb in her head. "What the hell's happening with me?" She asked herself, noting how she has been pulled away from herself a lot since she was able to use the ability and she's being hit-from what?

This man, Loki he was called, was powerful; she could feel it just by being in the room with him. His power heightened her own, his gave her more. Lily had felt the magic that surrounded him when he walked past, and even though she wasn't literally there she felt it like a wave across the sand. And his look compared to hers…the similarities they shared…disturbed her deeply. But something about it made her joyous. She teleported down to the kitchen for a drink and found that it was pretty dark out, the clock reading one in the morning.

"Lily?" Michael asked behind her. She turned on her heel, jumping slightly at the noise. "Michael, you scared me! What are you doing out of bed?" She asked as she poured some water into a cup. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. "I don't want you to go." He whined. Lily eyed him for a moment, not really sure how this came about. "Did you have another bad dream?" He shook his head; his eyes began to tear up. He wrapped his arms around her, "That's why you're up. You have to go." She picked him up, and carried him up the stairs carefully. "I'm not going anywhere little man." He snuggled his head in the crook of her shoulder. "I would never leave you."

Lily laid Michael back down on his bed and tucked him in. He stared at her and began to zone. She quickly shook him, knowing he'd begin to talk through his premonitions. His eyes rolled back and he fell asleep. For a minute Lily stared at him, knowing he was going to say something about her leaving. She didn't know why yet she would leave but obviously he did. She left his room quietly and went back to her own, plopping down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She cast an illusion of Loki out above her, looking at him curiously. He looked just like her, or she him. His raven hair matched her raven hair. His green eyes matched her green eyes. His skin, his power, but not his outlook so far as she could tell. He looked indefinitely angry, always looking at things with a sneer.

She flicked her wrist at the image and it disappeared.

She tossed and turned for hours, unable to fall back asleep. She finally sat up angrily fuming about how she wanted to sleep but had too much on her mind. For a moment she had no idea what she was going to do, it was late at night, what could she do so late? An idea came into her mind and she began to do it.

Lily crossed her legs and began to meditate, weaving through the magic she knew to find his. It took her maybe five seconds to find his magical presence it was so strong. She latched onto it and used it to teleport.

"-he wants to use the Hulk to bring the ship down."

Lily turned around in time to watch a red headed woman leave the room. And then she saw him, or he her. When she looked at him he was already staring at her. She walked up to the area he was locked up in, eyeing him curiously. "Who are you?" He asked with a slight emphasis on each word. When she didn't answer he walked over to his cot and sat down, smiling at her wickedly, "I'm surprised to see another Asgardian here. Did not know we had implanted ourselves among the humans." He eyed the girl, "Are you deaf girl?"

She was unfazed by his deadly stare. "I hear just fine." She felt the air become cool around her as his anger rose. "I'd hate to have to repeat myself girl." Lily took notice of the threat he presented to her and then took notice of the cage he was in. She tapped on it a few times. He stood up, his anger resonating with his voice. "Do not do that girl!" Lily glared. "You cannot threaten me when you yourself can't follow through."

He stuck his nose up to her, his lips forming a snarl.

"Who are you?" She asked before he could say anything.

Loki blinked at her and his smile returned. He laughed for a moment, "I sensed that you did not know but you truly don't." He looked down at her, walking over to the glass. "I am Loki, God of Lies and Mischief." She cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "A god? Trapped behind glass?" He sneered at her. Lily jumped at the sound of a scuffle at the door. "Best leave girl. You do not want to stay for much longer."

She glanced at him one more time before leaving, saying, "Don't die." For a moment Loki looked at where she stood with a face of deep confusion. No one had ever told him such a thing, much less cared if he lived or died.


	4. Chapter 4

Barely a day passes before she is jolted awake, this time for a very different reason. He stands in the corner of her room, watching her. Out of shock she shoots at him, just a small blast that he just brushes away like it was nothing. "That was rude." He snapped with a hint of a smile. He walked over to her bedside and sat down on the edge. Lily pulled her feet away from him to her chest. "What is your name girl?"

She stared at him, "How did you find me?"

His smile broadened and he eyed the girl with disappointment. "Don't you think that if you can find me than I could find you?" She slapped herself mentally for not realizing the obvious, but she was too tired to reason. She held her hand out for him to shake. He did not know what she was doing and eyed her hand menacingly. "My name is Lily. On "Earth" we shake hands when greeting one another." She retorted. He looked up at her face and glared at her, ignoring her hand.

She looked at him and felt the question burst out of her lips before she could stop it. "Are you my father?" She asked. He was taken aback by her question, staring at Lily for a moment. He laughed outright. "Your father? Ha! You mortals and your beliefs make me laugh." She gave him an icy glare and smacked him across the face, why she did not know. For a moment she stared at him wide eyed, realizing she had acted out without thinking. He slowly turned his head back to her with a deadly sneer.

He quickly lashed out at her, grabbing her by the throat and choking her. His hand was ice cold against her warm skin and gripped her neck tightly, taking away any air she had left in her. "How dare you touch me girl!" He snarled at her. "You are but a fly to be squashed!" She grabbed onto his hand and tried to get him to release his grip, his hand began to slick over and her hands just slipped off his. His eyes turned a blood red color, his face contorted in anger.

She teleported out of his grip to the corner of the room. She dropped to her knees breathing deeply and raggedly. Loki stood up and kneeled beside her, talking in her ear. "You see, I am a god and when you hurt a god you get punished." He stood, "Think about this as me giving you your life."

Lily looked up at him, glaring at him from under her lashes. "You are just a nasty man with no love in your heart." He sneered at her and raised his hand to finish the job he started. She took notice and spoke rapidly, "My powers heightened when you arrived. Powers I didn't have before, I have now. I've been drawn to you like a fly to a light." He relaxed his hand to his side, amused by what she's said. "Not to be cliché but I've felt your pain. The blow to the head nearly knocked me out." She breathed deeply. Loki kneeled down and held her chin in his hand, assessing her. His hand was so cold Lily was afraid she might get frostbite from his touch.

"You are no child of mine _Lily_." He said, emphasizing her name as if it disgusted him. "The…attraction you have to me may just be because of your lineage girl. We come from the same after all." She took a deep breath; her body shaking in a chill. He dropped her chin, a look of frustration crossing his face. "We will talk again Lily. I must leave now to continue my assault on Midgard."

She reached out to him, making him wait for just another moment. "Though I do not care what happens to you, I do not wish you to die for fear I would too." He twitched his head to the side, glaring at her as if she had just accused him, "I will not die silly girl." He left.

Lily fell forward with a sigh, banging her forehead on the floor. She felt her chin and rubbed the warmth back into it. "'We come from the same after all', what does that mean?" She asked herself, slightly annoyed by the endless questions she had. "I sure as hell hope we aren't siblings-doubtful but still." She moaned into the carpet. She sat up quickly realizing what day it was, "It's my birthday!" Her facial expression changed to one of fear, "I just about died…on my birthday. Even at twenty I'm still brash." She banged her head back on the carpet, moaning loudly at her own stupidity.

Her birthday was cut short by the events of her brother's premonitions. Before she left to go to the roof to watch, she scarfed down her second piece of birthday cake, happy she got to at least do that before the world ended.

"Take me with you." Michael yelled from her door. Lily had just finished putting on a red wind jacket when she heard him. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers. Michael stood in the door impatiently waiting for a reply. "Please take me with you." He whined. She knelt down in front of him, rubbing his head. "I'm just going to the roof." He frowned at her, "So I wanna see them. See if it's the same ones I dream about."

Lily pulled Michael into her room, peaking her head out into the hall to look for her parents. She pulled herself back in and pulled Michael to her side. "Fine. But if anything happens up there, I'm bringing you back down." He smiled excitedly, his big eyes staring up at her.

They left her room and now stood on the rooftop.

They witnessed the portal open and watched in horror as aliens poured out of it, the same ones as in Michael's dream. Michael pointed to a figure that was flying into the rush, "Iron Man!" He said. For a moment she thought that maybe he'd be able to fix it but they just kept coming. They were quickly too much for him alone and they spread like wildfire into the city.

Lily was thrown backward into the ground with a hard thud. She blinked at the sky as stars flooded her vision. She knew instantly that he had been hit; hit by something solid and hard that really hurt. Every time he was being hurt she felt her astral form being pulled to him and she had to forcibly keep herself there through the pain that rocked through her body. She rolled uncontrollably to the side, the air escaping her. She was in pain from a fight she wasn't even in and she hated it. She wanted it to end.

Michael put his hand on her, shaking her. "Lily? What's wrong Lily?" He asked, scared of what he saw. She rolled on her back to look at him, smiling up at him to make him feel better. "I'm fine Michael, I'm fine."

Lily stared at the sky, looking at the same sight she saw in Michael's dream. The alien slugs flew around, pummeling through buildings with no care in the world. Hideous humanoid's riding golden chariots through the sky, blasting at everything they saw fit. She watched as a jet of sorts shot at oncoming humanoids that trailed Iron Man through the city. She watched as it was just as easily destroyed and fell out of sight.

"My dream has come true." Michael said. "The ugly aliens are here and their hurting people." He looked down at Lily, his eyes full of tears. "You can help them can't you?" Lily smirked at him, a small laugh leaving her throat. "Yeah, I think I can." Out of the corner of her eye she saw two chariots stop and stare at them, talking between themselves. "Get down Michael," She ordered. When he fell to his stomach she threw her arm at the aliens and sent a blast of blue-green magic at them. Their chariots blew up at their feet and fell out of sight.

Another chariot flew by at that instant and turned around in anger, yelling at her in their alien language. Two of them jumped off of the chariot and walked over to her, throwing her brother to the side. It yelled and pointed at her, as if scolding her. She held her hand up and shot at him, a small blast going right through his chest. It fell with a thud at her feet. The second looked away from Michael to her and shot at her. Each time it shot, it shot to the side, as if warning her. Why didn't they just try to kill her?

She killed it.

She got up, realizing that she could get over her pain and stood at the corner of the apartment building. She had to catch herself before she fell and realized she had gone through this already. She turned on her heel, in time to see the alien jump off a chariot for Michael. She blasted at it, shooting its helmet off and the weapon away. "Go away!" Michael cried. Lily glared at the alien and used both of her hands to dispatch of him. She wished badly that she had the sword she could always conjure in Michael's dreams but knew that it was his mental power that gave her extra power and weapons.

Michael ran up to her crying and squeezed her waist. He had no idea how same his actions were now as they were in his dreams. He knew about the aliens, he could remember some of his dreams, but the fine details he could not. She grabbed onto him and teleported inside. She was inside their bathroom, knowing her parents were hiding there. Michael flew into the tub with his parents and curled up between them.

"I have to leave." She said bluntly. All three of them looked up at her in surprise. "Why?" She shook her head, honestly unsure of what the answer was. She stared at her brother for a moment, watching him wipe away tears. "There is something they recognize about me, they aren't attacking me like they are Iron Man…" She glared to her side, not exactly sure how to explain it. "They think they know me, something registers in them that I am with them."

Michael got up and hugged his sister tightly. "Don't die." Was all he said. He let go to sit back between their parents. Eric and Sarah exchanged a look before Eric got out of the tub and pulled her into his bedroom. He reached under his bed and pulled out a long black leather box that had scribbling's on it she could not understand. "This was going to be your birthday gift." He held the box out to her. "This is from your real mother." Lily slowly took the box. Knowing it was from her real mother gave her a shock. "We never told you but we took you from a woman. It was not a kidnapping, she gave _you_ to us."

Lily looked up at her father, her eyes wide. "Who was she?"

He looked sad, looking away from her, "She never said. She was a real pretty woman with soft blue skin and intricate markings on her body." He looked up at her, his big eyes staring deeply into hers. "You look like her in some ways."

"Does she still live?" He held her hands, stopping her from opening the case. "She disappeared right after…" A shake went through the building and they both looked around. "You need to go darling, go and help slay the aliens." He smiled sheepishly at her.

She smiled back, quickly hugging him before she left.

Lily teleported back up to the roof and quickly opened the case. Inside was a beautifully crafted sword, with intricate inscriptions she could not read. It had a hilt made of soft blue stone, a finely curved blade with serrated edges along the tip. She recognized it as the one she could always use in Michael's dreams. "Everything in your dreams comes true." She sighed, a rush of adrenaline sweeping through her. She picked up the sword, the thing as light as a feather and as cold as ice. She was unaffected by the cold but her skin slowly began to turn blue. She dropped the sword, the color disappearing with it. For a moment she only stared at the sword and then looked up at the sky, deciding that whatever happened was for the best in the end.

She lifted the sword and felt an energy flow through her body; it was as if she had a memory of the sword, of the skill it took to wield the weapon. A woman appeared behind her eyes, she was beautiful, tall, and blue… She said nothing to her but smiled. Lily smiled inwardly at the woman, and then the woman disappeared to Lily's disappointment. She grabbed the sheath that had lain under the sword and strapped it to her side. She dashed excitedly to the edge of the building, looking out and waiting for the right moment.

She jumped, landing atop a golden chariot.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers and fans! **

**Chapter four is here! My longest chapter too!**

**Tell me what you think of it by submitting a review! Please and thank you XD**

**Hope you like it! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

She fought on the backstreets, in areas she could not be seen by the other ones fighting the aliens. She was treated the same by any of the hideous humanoids, getting a scolding from each. By the time she was done with one area she had a small pile of bodies around her and she moved further into the city to fight more.

Her sword was amazing, that energy she felt was a memory. A memory of fighting she had not done, someone else's memory of how to fight with it.

She spun with the sword, decapitating an alien in the process. The sword glowed brightly in her hands as she maneuvered it. She could swing the sword like a professional martial artist who's trained his whole life with the sword, killing and beheading like it was natural. The sword was so sharp and fine that it was like slicing through butter.

Lily smiled enthusiastically at the oncoming group of aliens. She was on an adrenaline rush like no other and she liked it-a lot! "You guys just don't realize that I'm not who you think I am." She jumped at one of the aliens, stabbing the sword through his chest. She pulled the sword out slicing two others on the fall down. Lily toyed with the last, feigning an illusion for him while she snuck up behind him and slit his throat. It gurgled on the ground until it made no noise at all.

The sky was littered with destruction and humanoids. A crash sounded on the bridge above her and she watched as one of the slug creatures sped across it after Iron Man. It stopped suddenly, angling upward as if it just hit a brick wall. Iron Man shot under its armor, making it explode. The pieces scattered and the head fell off the other side of the bridge from her.

She smiled in excitement, unable to hold back her joy of the chaos. "That was…epic!" She said. Lily teleported away, finding more aliens to fight, a part of her wanting to take down one of the slugs. But a feat like that would bring her unwanted attention.

She quickly sheathed the sword pulling it off of her waist and stamped it into the ground. A wave crackled through the ground and sent the aliens falling to their butts. She looked at the sword in surprise, realizing what she just did. "Amazing…" She gaped. A blast grazed her arm, making her reel in pain.

She snarled at the alien who did it, throwing her arm in its direction, a ball of blue flame hurling toward its face. It fell back with half a face. She smiled wickedly at the enjoyment she took from its death. Lily teleported to the top of a building to get a scope of what was happening and to see where the fighters in color had moved. To her surprise they had all scattered, one stood on a rooftop shooting them with a bow. A man in stars and stripes was still down at the bottom and he was helping the red haired woman jump onto one of the chariots. Iron Man was flying somewhere she did not know. And the guy with the red cape stood on the empire state, electrifying the aliens as they entered.

Lily was picked up by her ankle by an unknown force and it tossed her side-to-side vigorously, bashing her against the ground as if she were a rag doll. She was out instantly though her astral form was not there. She lay on the ground looking at a gold ceiling, though all she saw were stars and dots. She turned her head, knowing why she was there and found Loki laying on the ground same as her. She coughed to get his attention. He looked over at her, his eyes still wide with shock and pain. Their gazes locked. They had the same cuts and bruises on their faces. "Don't fall asleep girl." He said quietly, "Or you will die." She blinked slowly at him as she felt the pull of sleep. "That hurt you know." She gasped. He smirked, finding humor in her words. Even though she was in astral form she still felt the pain of what had happened and wanted so badly for it to be gone. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit of relief in doing so. "Don't sl-" His voice was cut off as she returned to her body.

For a moment she stared up at the sky, barely able to keep her eyes open. The army was still flying around in a mad dash to destroy or flee. She felt like a child, laughing hysterically at the flying humanoids, even though there was no humor to what she saw. She pointed at the sky, following Iron Man into the portal with her finger. She smiled brightly at the sight of an explosion, the hole beginning to close. "It's all over mom." She sighed as she realized her fun fighting the humanoids would be gone. Her arm fell with a thud and her eyes closed.

For the briefest moment she saw him-she saw Loki. She was in the middle of the park, staring at him from behind a tree. He was cuffed and his mouth was sealed. She reached out to stop him, to help him, to do something. He looked at her for the briefest moment before looking straight at a blonde haired man wearing a red cape. An unreadable expression quickly crossed his face before turning to one of anger and hate. She tried to move but could do nothing, she felt powerless, subdued. The blonde man twisted a handle on an intricate tube and they disappeared in a colorful blue display.

She returned to her body, sucking in a deep breath. She sat up, taking in her surroundings with a glance. Not only was she back home but she also felt fine. Nothing felt broken, bruised, or cut, her head didn't throb-she was in perfect shape again. Her mother sat in a chair she had brought in from the kitchen. Her head hung to the side in a deep sleep, her body slumped uncomfortably on the arm of the chair. How long has she been here? How did she get here? What was going on? These questions and more raced through her mind, but the most prominent one was: where was her magic? She couldn't feel it, feel any of it from when he came to before he came. She shook uncomfortably.

"Mom." She said quietly. She walked over to her mom and nudged her side, "Mom." She said again. This time her mother woke with a start, her skin instantly turning from pink to black. She looked up at Lily in surprise that soon turned to love. She stood up and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up," She sobbed on her shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?" Lily asked. She gently pushed her mother away so she could look her in the face. Sarah wiped at her eyes, trying to clean her face of tears. "You've been asleep for three days." Lilies eyes widened, "Three days… What about the aliens?" She asked her heart beginning to pound. Her mom smiled. "They're gone. Come and gone all in the same day." Lily took in a deep breath, relief flooding through her. She felt sleep pull at her again and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at Sarah, "I can't feel my magic…it's just…it's just not there." Her head drooped and Sarah sat beside her, rubbing her back. "I'm sure it'll come back to you."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two years since the incident over New York. Lily had moved out of her parent's apartment and into her own. Now that she was twenty-two she felt she needed her own place. She was "human" now and didn't feel like she belonged anymore, she missed her powers, missed the thrill it gave her. She honestly missed him. Even though she would never admit to missing him because of what happened, she did, if not only for the power.

Her phone rang at her bedside. She sleepily lifted her hand to her ear, "Hello?" She said to her hand thinking it was her phone. When it went off again she got up and moved quickly to get her phone. "Hello?" She asked to the real phone. For a moment there was no answer. "Mom? Dad?" She asked, wiping her eyes. "He's coming back." Michael's voice was monotone, meaning he was zoned and speaking through his premonitions. "He'll be back soon, escaping Asgard." Her heart pounded at the thought of him, her magic-her power. Would she get it back? She knew it was probably a bad thing he was coming back but she couldn't help feeling happy and excited. In the background she could hear her mother yelling at Michael and suddenly the line went dead.

Lily looked at her cell phone for a moment and then placed it back on the side table. She sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was wide-awake now, at four o'clock in the morning. Her brother had given her news she had been wishing for, for the past two years. She looked at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. "Will it come back?" That was the big question on her mind. She kept telling herself that if her magic had left with him then it would return with him.

She bent down beside her bed and pulled a sleek black box out from underneath. Lily rubbed the box affectionately before opening it. Inside was the sword-the sword from her mother. When she lifted it, she nearly dropped it. After her magic had disappeared so to did her ability to wield the weapon. It was like a part of her had left and an open spot sit in its place, catching dust as the days went by. She closed the box back up and pushed it back under her bed.

Right now all she wanted was her power back.

She got to work early. Serving meals until noon. She worked at a bed and breakfast downtown and because she was able to come in so early she was able to leave early, clocking out for the weekend. When she got home she laid down in bed, bored and anxious. No one had called her since Michael had which she was supposed to take either as a sorry or as we don't have time right now. She wanted to talk to Michael again but knew her mother would not like her purposely bringing out his premonitions and aside from that he was at daycare.

She put her hand over her eyes, blocking the sun from the window and relaxed. She was asleep for a moment before she felt it. Just a spark but it was enough. Lily removed her arm, a smirk on her face. Her body felt more alive than it had in the past two years, though she couldn't feel much but she knew it was there. She changed into a pair of black pants and a long green and black coat. Yes she had bought the coat because it reminded her of him and because that reminder made it that much cooler. She reached under her bed and pulled out the box. She opened it and grabbed the sword, its weight lighter in her hand.

Lily smiled as she anxiously awaited his arrival, knowing now that when he came she _would_ get her power back. She sat on the floor, cradling the sword in her lap for maybe an hour before she became impatient. The spark was still there but it hadn't changed, hadn't grown or disappeared. She stood, using the sword like a cane since she could still barely hold it up and focused her energies on latching onto that spark. It took her longer than she remembered and when she found it, the energy was different. It wasn't his. Lily wanted to know what and who's it was.

Her breathing stopped and she sucked in a large breath. She concentrated on the magic and followed it. She was just barely able to teleport away, using most all of the magic she latched onto to do it.

Lily landed hard on a table, her sword bouncing to a stop beside her. A group of gasps and swears sounded around her in surprise. She had landed on her face entirely. Lily tried to move onto her hands and knees, barely succeeding. "Is that…?" A man gasped. "How?" She grabbed her stomach as it flopped inside and her breakfast spilled all over the table. She looked up for a moment at where the magical energy had come from. "It's a girl." A man exclaimed in surprise. She stared at the man who had taken Loki away…had in turn taken her power away. She fell into her pool of puke, unconscious.

Knock, knock.

Lily stirred, thinking she was lying in her bed at home, "Go away." She said.

Knock, knock.

Lily looked toward the door, still believing it was her room. She sat up instantly when she saw it wasn't her door. She was in a cylindrical room, made of glass. She lay across from the door on a cot, an uncomfortable one too. Her head throbbed; her body hadn't been ready for the teleport, barely having enough juice to get to wherever she was.

Knock, knock. "Um yeah. You're with S.H.I.E.L.D. right now if you're wondering where you are. I know I would be." Lily turned her attention to the man that stood on the other side of the glass. She instantly recognized him, "Tony Stark." He blinked at her, an expression of annoyance and pride crossing his face. "So you're from Earth. Good to know." He looked around for a moment behind him and then grabbed a chair and sat down. "So what's your name kid?"

Lily looked at the room around her, her mind slowly recognizing it. "This was the room Loki was in." She whispered to herself. Tony leaned in, his eyebrows furrowing as he squinted at her. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. I thought you said Loki." Lily quickly returned to the conversation at hand, shaking her hands. "No, no, no. Loki-psh! Who's that?" Tony rolled his eyes, knowing she was lying. "My name is Lily Williams. I'm," She faltered, "-born and raised on earth."

Tony cracked his neck, looking up at the ceiling for the briefest moment. "Well Miss Williams. Can I just call you Lily, formalities annoy me." Lily nodded her head slowly, unsure about him. "Well, as I was about to say, you came here all blue and fearsome, landing on our table-like a rock I might add. How's the face?" He smirked at her and she instantly touched her face, feeling no pain. "You instantly registered as a threat to us looking like a past enemy. So I'm here to ask you if you are a threat." Lily just stared at him, speechless. "So, are you a threat to our team?"

He knocked on the glass again. Lily blinked a few times before answering. "No-no. I'm not a threat. I don't even have powers." She exclaimed, holding her hands out to gesture at her self. Tony smiled, a short, mocking laugh coming from him. He was then serious, slightly scaring her. "That's funny. Do you really expect me to believe that after you just _fell_ onto our table?" She looked down at her feet. "So I take that as you do actually have powers. You know, not telling us-me the truth is only going to keep you locked in here."

What was she supposed to do, tell him everything about two years ago? Tell him about her connection to Loki? They obviously shared a hatred for him.

She glanced up at him, "I'm telling you the truth. I couldn't do another trick like that again." She looked back down at her feet, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't do anything anymore." She didn't know if it was the best way to go but she didn't want him or them to know anymore than they needed. She looked back up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I haven't been able to do a stunt like that for years. Now was most likely a one time deal…"

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He breathed deeply as if deciding what to do against his better judgment. He stood and moved to a dashboard, typing in a few things. He looked back at her and the door began to open. She stood instantly. Tony twitched to the side, expecting her to do something. Lily walked to the door and used her hand to feel that it was truly open and she could walk through it. Tony just stared uneasily at her. "I won't hurt you." She said. She walked toward him, holding her hand out to shake. "And then I shake your hand and fall over in shock." He joked. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Thank you." She smiled.

A brief smile crossed his lips. "You're welcome kiddo."  
She rolled her eyes not liking to be called kiddo, "I'm twenty-two. No 'kiddo'."

Tony looked at her in surprise, "Really? Well then I guess I only get to call you Lily then. I've got a nickname for everyone…" He glanced at her as if asking her to allow him to call her kiddo. He began to walk away, looking back at her, motioning for her to follow. "Well c'mon. You've got a lot of people to talk to."

He led her through the halls of the building. Guards stared at her as she passed, some glaring angrily. "Why are they all staring?" She asked quietly to Tony. Tony stopped a moment to look at her, a look of "really" on his face. "Let's just say you could be Loki's sister. And not many around here applaud him on his great acts." Her face flushed in anger, "I do not look that much like him." Tony looked at her and then began walking again. "You're very right, you look nothing alike." His words dripped with sarcasm. She glared at his back. She knew she looked like him but she didn't think it was that much, sure they had the same eyes and hair but they didn't have the same bone structure or height. He was taller than her and she was taller than Tony, which she smiled at, tiptoeing next to him. "Really? Gonna play the short man game now?"

She said nothing and walked with her nose in the air. "Quite the attitude." He sighed unhappily. Tony wasn't the kind of guy who liked working with easily angered women or women who acted better than what they were. "Please stand down." She dropped to her soles, now only standing a few inches taller than him. "Thank you." He was also the kind of guy who did not like to be called short.

They walked into a meeting room that had a few people inside. She saw the blonde man who had taken Loki and her power away sulking in a corner. The man with the bow sat next to the red haired woman. And a fourth, man she didn't remember from the fight, was hunched over the table analyzing her sword. Her sword lay on the table in the same spot it had fallen, unmoved by any. She stared at the blonde man and he stared back. "What are you doing Tony?" The red head scrutinized, "Fury gave direct orders that she stay locked up." Tony gave her a cocky grin. "Yeah. I know."

"What's your name girl?" The blonde man asked, walking up to the table. She still stared at him, paying no mind to the others around her. They all looked at her, waiting for her to speak. The man hunched over the sword noticed their stares and eyed them curiously, "Do you two know each other?" The blonde man looked at him, dropping his stare. "No I do not know her." Lily, still looking at the blonde man, spoke softly, "My name is Lily Williams, earthborn human."

Tony cleared his throat, trying to dispel the heat in the air. "And I am Tony Stark," He pointed to the two on his right, "And this is Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton." They nodded at her, Clint giving her a small salute.

"I'm Bruce Banner." He said waving for her attention.

"And I am Thor." Thor finished said, finishing the introductions.

* * *

**I'm very excited about how the story is moving!**

**I believe the chapters are going to start to be about this long too!**

**Hope you guys like!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Lily scanned the room. "Nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you guys are the good guys being as you're aligned with Mr. Stark." Tony cut in, sitting down in a chair. "Please, Tony is best. Mr. makes me sound old." Lily smiled at him, enjoying his humor. "You were the ones who defeated the alien army weren't you? I've seen some pictures but just briefly." Pulled out a chair and was about to sit down when she was suddenly stopped.

"Do not sit down." A man's voice yelled. Lily instantly paused in the motion, hovering just beside the chair. "This is not a friendly gathering. And you-are not supposed to be out of your cell." Lily looked at the man speaking. He was a tall African American man with an eye patch. He did not look at all pleased and looked angrily at Tony. "Can I ask what is going on her _Mr_. Stark?" Tony frowned at him for the jab at his youth.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was instantly cut off by the man. "Oh wait! I don't care." He looked up at Lily. "You are supposed to be in your cell and will be placed there immediately. Maria?" A woman appeared, walking out from behind him. She was tall and leggy with a short black bob. She was also very serious and walking to Lily. "Please escort Miss Williams back to her cell."

Tony intervened, holding his hands out to stop Maria. "Now, let's think about this for a moment." The man glared at him, "I'm done letting your disobedience slide by Stark. She is going into lock up or so help me I'll put you in there with her." Tony looked back at Lily giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry kiddo, but I don't do well in lock up." He let Maria through but kept his argument up with the man. "We should give her a chance. I mean c'mon, she can't even do anything." Lily flinched at the comment.

The man looked over at Thor, his face still lined with anger. "And what do you think Thor? You've had encounters with _Frost Giants_. Is she honestly powerless?" Thor stared at Lily for a moment. "They are not the type to be trusted." Lily glowered at him. What had she done to _not_ deserve his trust? Besides of course what she did next.

Lily walked away from Maria and made her way to her sword. Thor stood in front of her, blocking her from her sword. "I will not let you touch the weapon." He slightly towered over her 5'11" self, only slightly though. Lily looked back at Maria, who cautiously advanced on her.

"I can prove to you that I'm powerless." She said, looking over to the African man. "I can prove I can't hurt any of you." He just glared at her. "I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I swear!"

The man crossed his arms over his chest, sighing deeply. "You will not touch that weapon Miss Williams." Lily frowned. She looked at the others around her. They were all tense, Clint and Natasha standing, reading to pull out a gun. Bruce had stepped away, looking slightly afraid but not of her. Tony stared at her and nodded his head ever so slightly. Lily looked up at Thor who stared down at her menacingly. She reached out and grazed his armor with her fingers, feeling how smooth it was. She wondered how this group could have defeated Loki with all of the power she felt from him, and how this man, Thor, had so easily taken him prisoner. It seemed unreal that they could do such a thing.

She quickly shoved Thor with all her might and jumped at the sword. She managed to pull the sword off of the table, the tip falling to the ground in front of her. Thor stayed the few feet away that she pushed him and only glared at her more. She looked back at Maria, giving her a gaze that made her stop advancing. "My powers left when you took Loki away." She tried to lift the sword off the ground, getting the tip to about ankle height before she couldn't hold it there any longer. Lily leaned on the sword hilt, defeated and exhausted from the stint of lifting it. "I can't even lift it anymore." She pushed it away from her, to land just in front of Thor. "My powers were enhanced by Loki's presence on Earth and when you left with him they died completely."

Tears slid down her face and she dropped her head not wanting to let any of them see her cry. "Do you realize that you are the only one in this room who can even touch the sword?" Thor said, moving closer to Lily. She looked up at him wide-eyed. "The magic that the sword holds and the hilt that it bears cannot be held but by a Frost Giant. It would kill any other." She felt a pang of hope rise in her chest but was destroyed instantly when Maria cuffed her. "I-I am the only one?" She heard herself ask meekly. Thor nodded, a caring expression crossing his face.

"Well now you see." Tony retorted, turning to look at the African man. "She just proved to you that she is indeed powerless." The man just glared at Tony before returning to look at her. "Lock her up Maria." He sounded resigned to the fact but Lily couldn't help it. She screamed at him, hating him. "I can't lift the god damned sword!" She sounded like a child and tried to calm herself. "If I could lift the damn thing I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now." Maria tightened her grip on Lily's cuffs, making her flinch in pain. She bit her lip back, holding back a retort that would forever keep her on his bad side. "But I'm here, completely powerless…" She felt that hole in her self tighten.

She allowed herself to be pushed into a walk in front of Maria. Walking out of the room feeling utterly defeated and useless.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Tony said with wide eyes, still staring at the spot she had stood. Fury looked down at him, his lips tightly together. "Wouldn't have had to happen if she had _stayed_ in her cell." Tony looked up at him, "Had to give it a shot didn't I?" He shook his head at him and then looked at the rest of them. "No one is to touch that cell. If anyone so much as moves to let her out I will place you in a cell yourself." Fury left the room, his coat flaring out behind him.

Natasha looked at Thor, a question crossing her mind. "Could that be him?" Thor twitched his head at her. He looked confused and worried. "I…I do not know. It would not surprise me if he had been able to hypnotize her but I have never seen or heard of him turning into another person before."

Tony frowned, "Well there's a first for everything."

Bruce spoke up, dragging everyone's attention to him and the sword. "Did anyone else notice that when she had _entered_ the first time she had the sword in hand and was, well, blue? But when she tried to lift the sword again she did not turn blue." Everyone just stared at him, "Just me then." He sighed. "No." Thor said. "I saw what you speak of. She looked directly at me before she collapsed. What is your point Dr. Banner?" He smiled sheepishly, waving his hand as he spoke. "She said that you took her power away when you took Loki away, so maybe in your presence she has no power." Thor looked quizzically at Bruce, thinking his theory through.

Tony stood up, pointing his finger at Bruce. "Let's test it." He stopped before he started, "Any idea's?" He asked the group at hand. He couldn't let her out again, and he knew none of them were going to. And then there was the fact that no one could lift the sword because it'd kill him or her with colds.

* * *

Lily sat on the cot with her legs crossed. She was so bull-headed sometimes and she knew it. But when she had her powers she was smart and thought things through before she acted and without them…she was human. She had always noticed that people not like her were brash and thoughtless and she had always considered herself above them. But now she put herself in league with them.

The African man walked into the room, looking just as unhappy as ever.

"I am Director Fury. I am in charge of this vessel and all of it's occupants. I am sorry if my wishing for protection for my men against the likes of you, does not bode well for you." Lily stared at him, trying to get back into her thoughtful mindset. "I just wanted to prove that I _can't_ do anything." Fury walked forward so that he stood in front of the glass. He rested his arm against the glass and stared at her. "Point well taken Miss Williams. What I don't understand is why you think you can't do anything when you are the only one able to touch that sword of yours?"

Lily looked down at the floor, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I know I'm the only one who can lift it. But when you could once wield it and now cannot…" She trailed off for a moment. "It dawns on you that you've become powerless." Fury pulled out a small device from his coat pocket and clicked a few buttons on it. He then held it against the window, his lips forming a frown. "Do you mean like this?" Lily looked up at the small screen and saw herself, saw her fighting in the back streets. Fighting against the aliens. "We've known who you were since the Loki incident Miss Williams. This is why our trust runs thin."

She gaped at him, "But I fought against the aliens. I killed them, helped protect people. I was-am on your side." Fury pocketed the device and stared at her. "We have you on camera conversing with Loki, right here. Just before we were attacked and he escaped. We have you on tape but with no voices recorded."

"You think I helped him escape? You think I helped him…kill?" She asked, her voice rising. "I did not help him at all. That was the first time I had spoken to him." Fury sat down in the chair Tony had used. "Then why do I get the feeling that you know him better than you let on?" She gawked at him, shaking her hands. "I know his name. That is it. I don't know any of his plans. I don't know where he is. I don't know anything." Fury leaned forward on his char, speaking in a scrutinizing tone. "That meeting that you interrupted. Thor had just come back down to Earth to tell us that Loki had escaped. And then you came in, much the same way Loki first came, weapon in hand and all sickly looking. Do you get where this makes us question your motives?"

Lily saw the connection, saw how bad it all looked. Saw how her connection to Loki had turned her into one of the bad guys.

"I understand." She said.

"Good because you have five minutes to explain to me why you came here and how."

Lily opened and closed her mouth several times as she searched for the words. "Once Loki left I lost all of my…abilities. And just yesterday I felt a spark of my old abilities. I followed that spark here, teleporting after it. I knew it wasn't him but I thought that maybe if I came I would get some more of my power back."

"But you didn't." Fury said, pursing his lips. "And why did you bring along the weapon then?" Lily just couldn't catch a break with him. "Protection in cas I would need it since it wasn't Loki I had felt enter Earth." Fury clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees. "So there's a trust between you and Loki?"

"No."

"You made it sound like you would not have brought the sword with you had you known it was Loki."

"No." She caught herself quickly. "I mean yes I would have brought it with me."

"But you just said you brought it with for protection against the non Loki character."

"I would have done the same had it been Loki!" She screamed.

Fury sat back in the seat. "You had no knowledge of Loki's escape prior to coming here?" Lily looked up at him, defeated. "How could I?" Fury glared at her. "You seem to be within the same league as Loki so you tell me."

She waved her hands frantically, screaming. "I don't know anything about him! I don't know where he came from! Who he is! What his plans are! Where he went!" Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know anything Mr. Fury. You must believe me." He stood up, his face forever one of slight anger. "I believe in evidence Miss Williams not words." He turned on his heel and left the room.

Lily curled into a ball on the cot and rolled over so her back faced the door. She couldn't think straight at all. She was sad yet mad at herself, angry with _Director_ Fury for not believing her. And furious at Loki for he was the reason she was still locked in this cell.

* * *

**I'm going to try to associate more perspective from the Avengers within the chapters now that Lily will be staying awhile with them. And I know I did not have Steve in there, but he will be coming!**

**I hope I got Fury's character right. If I didn't i'm sorry!**

**It'd be awesome to hear what you think ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Days had slipped by.

Being locked in the cell she never knew what time of the day it was until she got a plate of food. At first she did not touch her plates, thinking they'd take her out or do something about it. Then she began eating them when Director Fury walked in angrily scolding her for not eating, "Do you think you'll be able to get out of your cell by not eating? We don't care if you don't eat, if you die…we-don't-care." From then on she had eaten her food or as much as she wanted. Eggs everyday in the morning followed by a sandwich four hours later, then a slab of meat six our later. The same every day was sickening. Using her meals, she calculated that she'd been locked up for six days, maybe seven.

Not a once had she received another visit from Tony or anyone else. The only person who came to say anything was the food deliveryman or Fury when she angered him. She was curious about her apartment and job, if she would even have them when and if she returned. And then her family too, they didn't have a clue where she was. They've probably made a hundred calls to her. Sarah was probably terrified about her.

She picked indigently at her food, the eggs unsatisfying after so many. "When will I get to leave?" She whispered. She flung her plate off her lap, making a mess on the floor. She lay down on her back, covering her face with her hands. She moaned, bored out of her mind. She had been in there for near a week, and in all that time she knew that Loki hadn't come back to Earth and she was starting to think he wasn't going to… Her _spark_ disappeared as soon as she fell on that table. She knew it had come from Thor, but he did not possess near the same abilities as Loki, maybe none at all. She also knew that she had a small hatred towards him for inadvertently taking away her powers away.

"Knock. Knock." Tony said at the door.

Lily smiled big, moving quickly to the door.

He looked at the ground skeptically, "I see you had enough from your eggs. Getting old I assume." She nodded, rolling her eyes. "It's all I've gotten for breakfast since they locked me up." He pursed his lips and then smiled, "Well good news kiddo. We brought you your sword." He looked behind him and Clint and Natasha walked in carrying the sword by way of a sheet of plastic. "It took us forever to actually move the thing. Everything we used just turned to ice and broke." Tony quickly went to the dashboard as if remembering to do something. He opened the doors. Both Clint and Natasha stared at her, Natasha glaring at Tony for a moment. "What? She isn't going to harm you."

Clint watched Lily's every movement. "Either way, we need you to step back Miss Williams." Lily quickly back peddled to the cot and sat down. They carried the sword into the room and carefully set it down. Lily watched them curiously, wondering why they were doing this. Bruce walked into the room with a small smile. He really didn't register as the overly happy type to Lily. "Hey Lily." He waved as he entered the room. "We all came here to test a theory. If you wouldn't mind I'd like you to lift the sword."

Lily gawked at him and then gestured to the sword with her hands, "You've already seen what I can do with it-nothing." Bruce huffed, fixing the angle of his glasses. "Yes we know. But if you wouldn't mind just trying it." Lily looked down at the sword and then at Natasha and Clint who stood beside it.

"Fine." She sighed. She bent down to pick up the sword. It was just as heavy as it has been for two years. She looked at Bruce, annoyed. "Still just the same." She dropped the sword, making the two beside it flinch. "Still can't lift it above my knee. Still can't swing it above my head. Still. Isn't. Working."

Bruce walked forward, motioning between her and the sword. "Do it again, but this time hold it until I tell you to drop it." Lily glared at him from under her lashes. Bruce flinched, having seen that glare from Loki. "Please." He said hesitantly.

Lily took a deep breath and grabbed the sword, heaving it as high as she could- about knee height. "How long am I supposed to hold it?" She asked rudely. Bruce just smiled at her before returning his gaze to her hands. For about a minute he stared at her hands until his face began to light up happily. "There, you see. The pigmentation is coming back." Lily stared at her hands in surprise. "It was heavier when you had tried to show us you could do nothing wasn't it?" Lily just nodded as she stared down at her hands. "It's Thor then." Bruce said overly excited. He looked back at Tony. "When she's near him she can't latch on to any of her past power. It's like he puts it out."

Lily looked between Tony and Bruce, "But I came here because of him. It was his energies that I followed here." Bruce opened his mouth and then closed it. "I felt him-well his energy when he came to Earth. It gave me a spark of power that I used to get here." Bruce moved closer to her and she unconsciously moved so the sword was between them. The blue color was slowly crawling up her arms. Natasha pulled out her gun and aimed it at Lily. "Put the sword down Miss Williams." She demanded. Bruce ignored the sword and just kept talking. "Then that'd just mean you had used up all of your magical energy. But you were well rested after so why didn't you turn blue then and are now?"

"It must be because of my Asgardian side." Thor said. No one had noticed him enter the room. "My father had told me that Loki was a smaller giant, one that, in his hands, lost his true, blue color. And it wasn't until he had touched a weapon of the Giants that he regained his color and power." He stepped into the cell but Lily's color did not fade. "Or maybe not exactly that." He said noticing how the color stayed.

Bruce blinked multiple times, confused. "But that wouldn't explain why she wasn't blue on Earth growing up." Bruce looked at Lily quickly. "Were you blue as a child?" Lily shook her head. "No, I was never 'blue'."

"What in gods name is going on in here?" Fury demanded as he walked in. "I was coming down here for more questions and I find you all in here." He said angrily. He scanned the room, "Now all we're missing is Captain America. He's not somewhere unearthing dirty information, is he?" He asked, looking at Tony. Tony raised his hands, an angry look crossing his face. "Hey, I don't know where the star is."

Lily took an unconscious step forward, a sneer crossing her lips. She had the instinct to jump at Fury. Natasha nudged the gun at Lily's head, glaring at her. "Put the sword down." Lily lost her sneer and dropped the sword. Clint also had produced a gun and had it pointed at Lily.

"Thank you Miss Romanov. Now please cuff her if you are to have the door open." He ordered, none to pleased by any of this. Lily scoffed at Natasha's cuffing job, feeling a pinch around her wrists. "I'd love to hear your reasoning behind this but honestly I don't care." Tony made a face beside him and Fury glared at him. "But I do care whose idea this was."

"It was mine." Bruce piped. "I wanted to test a theory I had about her and the sword." Fury pursed his lips angrily. "So you deliberately put a weapon of unknown power in her hands?" Bruce looked down, slightly ashamed. "You all-"

"He's here." Lily said with an intake of air.

Fury glared at her, not liking to be interrupted. "Who is here?"

Lily fell onto her knees as her legs buckled underneath her. "Loki is here. I-I can feel him." She looked up at Fury, her eyes glowing slightly. "I can feel my power." She doubled over, arching her back upward as she got a burst of power like a blow to the stomach. "Everyone out of the cell." Fury ordered. "Now!" Everyone within the cell quickly shuffled out and Fury pressed a button that closed the door.

Lily fell onto her side and was pulled away from the cell and into a rocky area. She was standing a cliff (even in astral form she was still cuffed) and over looked a massive drop off. She turned around until she found Loki. He was just getting up off of the ground, looking at her with a slight smile. "I see you've found me already. And it looks like you are in quite the predicament." He carried with him a three-pronged staff and wore golden armor that she had not seen him on before, including a wicked horned helmet.

She smiled at him momentarily before glaring at him. "It's because of you that I'm in this 'predicament'." He twitched his head, squinting at her. "How did I put you in chains?" He mocked. She doubled over and fell to the ground disappearing in the dust to her body.

Clint was standing over her, performing CPR on her chest. She blinked at him for a moment and he stopped instantly when she took a deep, needed breath. He instantly put a gun in her face, "Don't try anything." She smiled at him and teleported away from him but got nowhere but a few feet away, remaining in the cell. "You can't get out. We've turned the safety systems on. You're power is trapped within this cell." She turned around, glaring at him. "What?"

She was locked in the cell with Clint, who had a gun trained on her every movement. She looked around on the ground, searching for her sword but it was gone. Lily looked at the door and saw Director Fury staring at her, his face drawn down in a frown. Everyone else was gone. "Where did everyone go?" She asked. "They went to find Loki." Fury said. "I'm wondering whether you can tell us where he is if you know he's here." Lily shook her head. "I know you got your powers back Miss Williams. I know you had left us for a moment. So where did you go?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know."

"You never know anything it seems." Fury said, his face neutral. Lily glared at him, her eyes turning red. "He's somewhere with lots of rocks. I stood on a cliff when I saw him." Clint cocked his gun, noting the change in her eye color. "That is what I know." She said looking at the gun and Clint. "That is all I know." Her eyes changed back to green as she inwardly calmed herself. "I never came here to hurt anyone and don't intend to hurt anyone." She said looking at Fury. "Please, I can help you find him." Fury smiled at her. "And then what, you just take him and teleport away from us? Do you really think I'm that dumb Miss Williams? If and only if this pans out and we find him will we allow you… a bit leniency."


	9. Chapter 9

"Search with all of the sensors Jarvis." Tony said, "We must find him before he disappears." Jarvis went through all of the sensors, searching a hundred mile perimeter. "Nothing unusual found within a hundred mile perimeter sir."

"Try looking for an energy signature that resembles or matches Thor's Bifrost." Jarvis instantly got a hit, "A resembling energy source seventy five miles North of your current location." Tony instantly did a u-turn, flying over the air jet that followed him. "What are you doing Tony?" Natasha demanded. "He's at the Grand Canyon kids, so turn that boat around and follow me."

Sure enough they found him sitting on the edge of one of the many cliffs. He no longer wore any of his armor or his helmet. He wore his green and black coat with the shoulder shield. "You must be baking in that." Tony exclaimed. He touched down and trained every one of his weapons on him immediately. Natasha pointed her heavy artillery at him, Captain America and Hawkeye jumping out of the back of the jet. Thor landed beside Tony a minute later.

Loki slowly got up off the ground and turned to stare at them. "Yes indeed I am 'baking' in this heat." It was very bright outside, maybe around noon. "I would gladly enjoy getting away from here."

"Are you surrendering?" Captain America asked. Tony looked over at him, "So nice of you to join the group Captain." The Captain just looked at him.

Loki held his hands together, in a way of surrender. "I surrender."

Thor stepped forward, looking at his brother skeptically. "Why?" Loki shot him an icy glare but said nothing. "What do you have to gain from this brother?" Thor demanded. Natasha spoke softly on the intercom, realizing it before anyone else. "Lily." Thor glared at him brother, holding Mjolnir up at the ready. Loki glared up at Natasha through the glass. "You're right. But now you must decide whether to take me or to leave me. If you leave me I will wreak havoc on this ghastly world," He looked at his brother. "And _everyone_ on it." His brother made a move to hit Loki. Tony grabbed Thor's hand, "We have to take him with us."

Loki smirked.

* * *

Where was the leniency in this? Lily sat against the far side of the cell, shackled to the floor. The shackles prevented her from using her magic or being comfortable, she was just glad that she could stretch her legs out in front of her. She was told that they had captured Loki and had nowhere else to put him but with her. Though she didn't understand why they didn't just take her out of the room if the cuffs hindered her magic.

Two guards had been placed within the room as well to keep an eye on her, and Loki when he came. She fidgeted in her chains, trying to get out of them. "Stop fidgeting." One of the guards demanded. She glared at him, "Maybe if I was comfortable I would stop." She snapped. The guards really did not like her and she knew it. "Do one of you two have the key?" They didn't say anything. The door opened up behind them and they moved to attention at the sides. A group of guards walked into the room surrounding something in the middle. Loki walked between them in similar chains as hers. The group was followed by Thor, Director Fury, and a man in stars and stripes.

Loki was shuffled inside and the door was closed behind him. He may have been shackled as well but he wasn't bolted to the ground like she was. "What is this?" She demanded, glaring at Fury. "He gets to roam the cell freely while I'm stuck to the ground." Fury smiled at her and pressed a button on the dashboard beside him. A swish of air sounded and she was free to walk at the very least. Lily nodded at Fury. She then moved her hands under her but and around her legs so her hands could be in front of her.

"This is only going to be for a short time while Dr. Banner comes up with somewhere else to put you Miss Williams." He shot a glance at Loki. "You will behave and you will not go within five feet of each other." Loki smiled at him, tipping his head to him, "Whatever you say." Fury glared at him and then walked out of the room with the mob of guards.

Lily stared at the man in stars and stripes, not sure what to make of his uniform. "You must be Miss Williams." He said, smiling kindly at her. She smiled at him, nodding her head. "My name is Steve Rodgers." He looked down at his suit, "Yeah I know its very flamboyant but it works." Loki laughed, "That is the most hideous outfit I have ever seen." Lily and Steve both glared at him. "Good thing I don't care what you think Loki. We'll try to get you out of here as soon as we can Miss Williams." He nodded at her and then left the room. Now only Thor stood in the room. He only glared at Loki for a minute before taking his leave, "Miss Williams." He said, nodding to her.

She finally had her powers back after two years and had just been given a chance to talk to Loki. But she didn't honestly know what to say to him. He was still just as pretty as when she last saw him, she looked away from him blushing as he caught her staring. Loki smirked, knowing what she thought about. "It is not unnatural for you humans to see us gods as beautiful." She glared at him, her ears burning. "I'm not human." She snapped, unable to help herself. She wasn't human after all so where was the harm in claiming her birthright? His smile grew larger, as if he already knew this. She looked away from him, "At least I was told that I wasn't human."

"You aren't human Lily." He purred. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that fact for yourself." She looked at him, her eyes wide. "You knew?" He looked at her as if she had hurt his feelings. "I knew the first moment I saw you. You are a Frost Giant like myself, you are able to control the cold and use it as a weapon. Have you furthered your skills since I left?" She was suddenly curious as to why he cared. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I lost my powers when you left." She looked down at the chains, slightly ashamed at having to admit that to him.

Loki looked her up and down curiously, "Do you have your powers now?" He asked, his voice sincere. She nodded, still not looking up at him. "Your _brother_ gave me a spark of power that allowed me to get _here_. And then it went away again until you came back and I got all of my powers back again." He stared at her. "What were your powers like before I came to Earth?" She smirked unhappily. "Minimal. Doing one trick cost me a large sum of energy that made me tired and unable to perform another." Why was he questioning her so much about her abilities? "Why are you so curious about my abilities?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Because a child of mine should be able to do much more."


	10. Chapter 10

"Figures he would play that trick." Tony stated.

The Avengers all sat around their meeting table, watching a live video feed of Lily and Loki's conversation. Fury was leaning at the end of the table, watching it intently. He looked over at Thor. "Is there any way to find that out for sure?" He asked. Thor shrugged, "My father would know instantly." Fury looked back at the screen. "Can you bring her to him?" Thor thought for a moment, "It would be up to Heimdall whether to allow her to enter Asgard."

"If she believes him he could possibly gain her as an ally." Bruce stated. "Together I do not think that would prove so easy for us." Fury glared at the screen, then looked at Bruce. "And what do you suggest we do Dr. Banner? Allow her to be free and walk around like it's no big deal?" Tony pointed at Fury. "You do just that. She's young and obviously powerful if Loki wants her. We should take her before the mad man can."

Thor spoke up, "Why do you talk about her like an object and not a person?" Tony turned to him. "Because right now, she is probably the one thing that could get Loki out of here. And he already knew that." He tapped a few buttons in front of Director Fury, receiving a glare for doing so. "This is a video of her fighting during the alien invasion two years ago." They all watched as she fought, as she easily used the sword. She teleported easily from spot to spot, killing maybe twenty or so at each spot. "She is like another him. With her at his side who knows what he could do."

"Yeah and she can fight." Clint noted. "Pretty well."

"Is that collar ready Dr. Banner?" Fury asked. Bruce looked away from the screen at Fury. "It's not perfect. She may be able to even teleport out of it." He said looking back at the screen. "Let's hope she truly doesn't wish anyone harm then." Fury stated, leveling his gaze at the screen.

* * *

Lily's jaw dropped, her eyes widening with surprise. "But you…" She trailed off, trying to remember the day she woke up to him in her room. "You laughed at me when I asked you if I was your daughter." She just looked at him, momentarily perplexed. He stared at her. Loki remembered what he had said but he also remembered not truly answering her. "You didn't know who or what you were at the time. You needed to figure that out for yourself." She gawked at him. "And not knowing who my father was wouldn't have helped speed things up?"

Loki merely looked at her. She searched his face for anything that hinted at a lie. "Why tell me this now? Why surrender to them and come here?" She asked, questioning his motives like Fury had questioned hers. "Do you not want to go to your true home?" He asked simply.

She opened her mouth but closed it again. She had grown up on Earth her whole life, she had a family, had a home (which was now probably rented out to someone else by now), she didn't need anything else…did she? For two years she had wished for her power back, becoming obsessed and slightly power hungry. Lily wanted power and now she had it back.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked, eyeing him curiously. "I'm suggesting that you come home with me. Live where you truly belong." He leveled his eyes with hers. "You could become more powerful at my side." He smiled at her, knowing he had hit the right chord. Lily stared at him. He had just granted her everything she had wanted for two years. She could become more powerful… Loki knew she was power hungry, sensed her want, her need for more power. "I could teach you so much more. If you come with me of course." He stated.

"I can't leave my family." She said softly, surprising Loki. He did not expect her to say that, did not think they mattered that much to her. "You would deny your father a chance to know his daughter?" He said, playing on her guilt. Lily looked down at the floor. "Why do you decide now to get to know me? Why not rescue me from this place earlier?" He thought quickly. "Because I had not known you existed."

"You knew I was your daughter the instant you saw me." She snapped. "You could have taken me and left Earth and not gone through with your alien invasion." He glared at her angrily. "It was not my decision to attack Earth. I could not quit because of you." She stared at him just the same.

"Why did you surrender to them?" Lily asked innocently. "You could have easily defeated them or even left and hid somewhere." Loki only looked at her, his face completely neutral. "I took your appearance as a call for help." Lily looked away from him. "I can handle myself." Loki rattled his shackles as he repositioned himself on the cot. "You've handled yourself great so far." He said sarcastically.

Lily glared at him, "What do you know of what I've done? Oh right, nothing." He cocked his head to the side, "Then tell me." He glanced around the room. "I'm sure we'll both be here a while, we need something to fill the time."

Fury entered the room followed by Maria. He opened the door and walked into the cell. "Come on Miss Williams. We are bringing you somewhere else." Lily instantly stood up, excited to leave. Then she thought of Loki and shook her head. "No, I want to stay here." Fury eyed her curiously. "And why would you want to do that?" She knew what it sounded like to him but she just looked at Loki. "He's my father." Fury looked angrily at Loki. "Is that true Loki?" He asked, annoyed. Loki smiled wickedly at him, portraying the lie Fury knew. "Very much so." Fury grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her out of the cell.

Lily tried to get out of his grip but could do nothing but struggle. Maria instantly closed the door in front of a glowering Loki. Fury let go of Lily and pointed at Loki. "That man will do anything to get you to trust him. He is a liar and a schemer, he only has himself in mind." Loki banged on the glass angrily. "Don't listen to him Lily. He is the one lying." Lily looked back and forth between the two men, slightly scared and felt like a child. "His name is Loki, God of Lies! It says it right there." Fury stated, trying to get her to understand. Loki gave Fury an icy glare. Any progress he had just made with Lily just vanished.

Lily looked at Loki. She was just told Loki was her father and now that was being levied. Her hopes were leaving her. She stood tall, resigning to the fact that Director Fury was right. Loki had in fact laughed and mocked her when she had first asked him. She was powerful now and he knew that so why wouldn't he try to use her for his own gain? She wanted more power but she wasn't going to fight on the wrong side to get it. She was taught from Sarah and Eric to always do the right thing.

She looked at Fury, taking in a deep breath. "So where was it you were going to take me?" He looked at her, a smirk crossing his face. "You are doing the right thing by not believing him Miss Williams." He said. She looked at Loki. He was calmly staring at her, a menacing calm. Fury put his hand on her shoulder and ushered her out of the room. "You may be a good guy yet." He said.

* * *

"Lily, this is the Avengers." Fury said. They all sat around the table smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile. She was conflicted but something about this situation lifted her spirits. She smiled happily at them. Fury ushered her to the main controls that over looked the working staff. "And this is S.H.I.E.L.D." All of the workers were busy at work. "Why are you showing me around?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because we see the potential you have." She heard Tony say behind her. She turned around to look at the Avengers. "We were finally able to convince the Director to allow you out of that god-awful cell," He explained. "Though we had to put the collar on you to satisfy his worry. Worry's like a father for his ship." She saw Fury glare at Tony from the corner of her eyes. On the way up she had been given a collar and the cuffs were taken off, though the collar hindered her magical abilities just the same. "Besides that we didn't want Loki converting you to his side. Figured we'd be shit out of luck if that happened."

Fury grabbed her shoulder, dragging her attention back to him. "We are giving you a rope, it's up to you whether you hang yourself with it or not." She was going to finally get a chance to prove that she was one of the good guys. Something she's wanted to do since she came on board.

Thor stood up. "Though there is one thing we need from you in return." What Fury said about Loki using her for his own gains instantly played through her mind. "I don't want to be a puppet." She said shyly, knowing she had no place to demand anything. Thor smiled at her, "You will not be a puppet Miss Williams. You will come with me to Asgard." Lily was momentarily speechless. She was enthusiastic about this trip but, "What's Asgard?" She asked innocently.

The team laughed at her.

* * *

**To answer your questions about how many chapters, i don't know how many but that there will be more!**

**I'm very excited to bring Lily to Asgard! **

**And just a note, I'm going to say that the Bifrost is fixed and working, just works better to move my story along!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony patted her on the back, "It's alright, none of us know it either."

They all stood outside on the roof of the building, which she learned was actually the deck of an aircraft carrier-with wings! She realized how much better and less conflicted she felt about anything really. She completely forgot about Loki while they showed her around and brought her out on deck. They had laughed at her awe over the vessel. "I did the same thing when I saw this thing." Steve had said. "I didn't think it was possible, but then again I'm from the forties." She had laughed at him, then quickly felt bad. He laughed too, making her feel at ease about it.

She had been granted her freedom, or at least a semblance of it, and the first thing she is able to do is leave, though she doubted she'd be able to use her powers since she wouldn't be on the same plane as Loki. Lily was really starting to hate the fact that she needed him to be strong.

When they finally got down to business, Thor pulled her to his side and held her around the waist. She couldn't help blushing. "Are you ready Miss Williams?" Thor asked as he held her close to him. She had wrapped her arms around his waist tightly expecting to leave. She looked up at him excitedly, feeling like a child. "Ready Freddy." He looked down at her curiously. She laughed, "It's a saying that means we're ready." She beamed, amused by his little knowledge of Earth speak. "Alright then. The rest of you step back and I will call for Heimdall." The others did as they were told and stepped back some ten feet. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" He bellowed to the sky. They were all curios as to whether or not this 'Heimdall' would open the bridge and allow her to enter Asgard. A great grey cloud formed in the sky and a rainbow of color shot down on them.

This made everyone happier.

Lily beamed at the others for the briefest moment before they could no longer see her as she was taken away with Thor. She screamed out in excitement. The colors were that of the rainbow and blended and meshed all around them as they raced to the top.

"Ok, no way that could be the daughter of Loki." Clint piped. "Did you see that smile?" He joked. Fury just gave him a look, shaking his head.

Lily squeezed Thor tightly as she felt like she was losing her grip on him. She didn't know what would happen if she let go of him. Then suddenly it was over. She was almost sitting on her butt but still held tightly onto Thor. She stared crazily at the shiny black floor that sparkled with fading blue-white light. She slowly got over her amazement and excitement from the short trip. Thor looked down at her surprised that she still held onto him, "Are you okay Miss Williams?" He asked, laughing a little. Lily released him and fell on her back, laughing. "Oh my god." She exclaimed in a high pitch voice. "Can we do that again?" He held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. She didn't feel a lose of power at all, merely a smoothed line, like her power was rough and hard while on Earth but here it was smooth and clean.

Even though she was nearly as tall as Thor she felt like a child again. She was in a beautiful place that reminder her of an art museum but without the art. It was a dome room with gold circles all over it and the last of that blue-white light was now gone. In the center of the dome was a two-tiered platform with a thing poking out of the center. She saw an African man pulling a sword out of the center spot and was instantly reminded of Excalibur.

"Lily this is Heimdall. The all-seeing and all-hearing sentry of Asgard." Thor said, introducing the man. He nodded kindly to Lily, "Miss Williams." Her jaw dropped, "He-how-he knows my name." She pointed at him while looking at Thor. "I know and see everything, including that which happens on Earth." Lily smiled enthusiastically, thinking about how cool that'd be. Suddenly she got a nasty thought and gave him a quizzical look. "I try my best to overlook such parts." She snickered and Thor looked between them in confusion. "What do you speak of?" He asked. Lily looked up at him, shaking her hands in embarrassment. "Oh nothing!"

Lily suddenly hunched over, puking all over the floor. "I-I will clean that." She said then puked again. Thor put his hand on her back, laughing. "I'm surprised you lasted so long after the trip in the Bifrost. Most puke right away." She gave him a thumbs up, "I'm all good." She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and smiled sheepishly at both of them. "But really, I will clean that up."

"There is no need Miss Williams." Heimdall said. "It will soon be gone." Lily just looked at him but hunched over again, holding her stomach. She didn't puke this time though.

She held Thor's hand as they walked feeling like she would puke again. When they passed Heimdall she noticed his eyes and how bright and orange they were, surprising her. She released Thor's hands and got up in Heimdall's face. "You have some of the most beautiful eyes. You aren't exactly human are you?" He shook his head at her but said nothing. Thor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. "Come Miss Williams. There is much more for you to see." She did the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Heimdall before walking forward, making him smile. This was the side of herself that she had wanted the Avengers to see on their first meeting but was too brash to let it out. But now…she was in heaven with joy and excitement. Lily had soon lost memory of puking or feeling sick when they left the domed room and began walking along the rainbow bridge. She began playing hopscotch on it, watching in amazement how it lit up every time she stepped on it.

She then ran to the edge, worrying Thor for a moment she was going to jump off and looked over at the vast sea, if that is what it was. "This place is so beautiful." She sighed in utter happiness. Thor stood besides her, looking down at her, slightly surprised by her vast amount of happiness. Something he was unsure he'd see from her. "I would never get sick of looking out at the sea, so blue and clean." Lily looked up at him shaking her head at him, completely jealous. "You are so lucky to have such a home."

They walked on, entering the city. For a moment she was frozen as she took in the city and it's golden buildings and the beautifully crafted architecture. Thor was very amused by her, for what he was so used to seeing she had to stop and gawk at it. "You are very…curious about the world around you." He said. She closed her mouth and looked at him, glaring playfully. "What you consider home I consider foreign beauty." She caught up to him. "But we are here to talk to the king, your father?" They began to walk on again. "Odin, King of Asgard and my father." She noticed his pride and thought it was sweet that he cared so much for his father.

Lily had gawked and stared at everything, blindly following Thor. She had turned her attention to the men and woman she saw milling around, staring at their beautiful clothes of metallic shades. She saw where Loki had got his interesting outfit from and desperately wanted one. Lily absolutely loved it here! It was beautiful and…peaceful. There was no ruckus of cars with angry drivers. People walked around quietly, talking in hushed tones unless they were meeting with a friend. It was a place Lily wished Earth could be.

"Lily." Thor whispered to get her attention. She quickly glanced at him and saw that he was kneeling on the floor. She looked around and realized that she was in a throne room of sorts. "Oh!" She quickly got down on one knee, looking at Thor for the proper way to do it. Aside from the King there were five others in the room she had only glimpsed.

"You may stand." The king said, his voice carrying through the chamber. Lily quickly stood. She gazed at the Kings throne with rapt attention, noticing all of the intricate markings and swirling designs on it. She was amazed at how gold and shiny it was. The room too and the King too. He was dressed in a beautiful gold...tunic. He wore a gold helmet with intricate wings and carried a golden staff in his right arm. She was instantly curious as to why he wore an eye patch. When he gazed at her, she knew she had been caught staring and she looked at the others within the room. Three out of place looking men stood on the right of the steps to the throne, and two women stood on the left. Lily looked down at herself and noted how out of place and dirty she looked. She still wore the black pants and shirt she had upon going to S.H.I.E.L.D. "You could have at least told me to dress better." She whispered to Thor. She heard him snicker.

"Father." He said happily, climbing the steps. "I've come with questions concerning this lady, Lily Williams." He said as he gestured down toward Lily. Odin looked at his son with a small smile as if he already knew the answer. "And the answer is no."

Lily stared at the older woman, noting the similarity she had with Thor and deduced that she was his mother. The woman nodded at her, smiling politely. Not knowing why, Lily felt she needed to curtsy, hashing the curtsy too. She heard the men snickering on the right and gave then a quick glare that silenced them. But they continued to smile at her. Lily couldn't help feeling so enthralled by them and this city and wanted to explore and talk to them.

"She is not the daughter of Loki." Lily looked up at the King. Odin walked down the steps to Lily. She smiled at him nervously, hashing another curtsy. She had never been graced by such a presence. He laughed at her, "You, my dear, are quite similar in many ways, gaining your magical abilities from the same source and so have a slight connection because of it." Lily stared at him. "You seem very surprised." Lily teetered her head side to side. "That would explain why I am so much more powerful on Earth when he comes. The magic here is so much stronger and just so much more…" She threw her arms out in joy and amazement. "It's clean and all around unlike Earth." He smiled at her, enjoying her excitement. Something he had not seen since Thor's interrupted coronation to King status.

She gave him a level stare. "But why do we look so alike?" He touched her hair, the color changing to a purplish blue at his touch. "You share the same lineage as he. The Frost Giants look alike because they are naturally similar in appearance. You unknowingly hide it with your magic so that you belong." She stepped back from his touch and gazed as her hair began to turn back to black. "You are very gifted child." He said, smiling kindly at her. She smiled at him, grateful for what he told her. Though she had so many questions she wanted to ask him but she knew that she did not know if she was allowed.

"Let us eat!" One of the three men with red hair bellowed in excitement. The King, still smiling at Lily, pointed his staff at the collar she wore. "A heart like yours does not deserve to be chained." A small white light sparked between the staff and her collar. It then fell apart in pieces. She smiled kindly and held back the urge to hug him. "Lady Sif, if you would not mind accommodating to her needs." The woman beside Thor's mother stepped down and joined them, smiling kindly at Lily. "It would be my pleasure my King." She held out her hand for Lily to take. "I am Lady Sif."

* * *

**Very sorry for the briefness on the descriptions. I do not know what places within Asgard are called or how to explain them exactly…!**

**Tell me if you know anything about Asgard please :D**

**Just going from what I saw in the movie Thor.**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you have to gain from coming here Loki?" Fury asked.

Loki sat in the cot inside the cell staring unhappily at Director Fury. Fury sat on a chair outside the cell looking in, beginning interrogations. Maria walked into the room with Clint. Clint glared at Loki as remembered and hated him for what he had done to him. "Don't make me ask you again Loki." Fury stated angrily. Loki smirked at him. "But I want you too. I want you to waste your time by asking me so many useless questions. Getting nothing from them in the end would make my day that much brighter." Loki leaned on his knees, his shackles jingling as he moved. "So please, ask again."

Fury glared at him with his one eye. "What do you gain from surrendering to us?" He asked, changing his words. Loki smiled at him from under his eyes, a threatening look. "Power." Fury leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "You do remember that the Tesseract was taken back to Asgard along with you?" Loki sneered at the chastisement. "I no longer care for such a weapon. I was taken out of service upon my defeat."

"Service under who?" Fury asked, changing the subject. They knew he was not working alone when he came back to Earth and had opened the portal for an alien army. "We know that you were working with the Chitauri. Was there someone else as well?" Loki sat straight, smiling sheepishly. He said nothing. "Alright then back to square one. What weapon do you seek now?" Fury knew what to do with Loki. He wasn't the kind of guy to keep things secret for long. One way or another they would come out.

"You already know the power I seek." Loki said, cocking his head to the side. "So why do you continue to ask such useless questions?" Fury glared at him. "If you wish to keep _the weapon_ 'safe' she should stay in Asgard." Fury leaned forward quickly. "How do you know where she went?" Loki laughed manically. "Do not think me coy Director Fury. Her and I share the same power source, of course I would know where she has gone." He looked at Fury from under his lashes, "I'm the reason she gained and lost her powers in the first place."

* * *

Lily gazed at Lady Sif, surprised by her beauty. "Lily." She said quietly. Lady Sif smiled at her. Lily was amazed at her armored attire. And realized that most all in the room had armored attire except for Thor's mother. Sif's long black hair reminded Lily of her own but Sif's was smooth whereas hers was snarled and curled in a braid. "Follow me and I will bring you to the warriors helm to change into something more appropriate for the feast." Lily eagerly followed her, through the buildings, trying to get a glimpse of everything they walked around, and everyone. Lily was stared at curiously and she stared back just as curiously. "Do they know what I am?" She asked Sif. "They believe you are human no doubt and are probably wondering who would be granted such a grace to be brought to Asgard, by Thor no less. They may believe you are Jane Foster, the Earth woman Thor has grown to love." Lily looked at Sif curiously as she heard a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"What will happen at this feast?" Lily asked curiously. Sif had said warriors helm and not like a room or clothing store. "It will be a test followed by food if you pass said test. Your chance at being given the chance to stay on Asgard when you like." Lily stopped and gaped at her. Sif noticed and stared at her in confusion. "Is there something wrong Lily?" Lily stared at the ground, "Why would I be allowed to do this? I'm just…a Frost Giant after all. I know that Loki is the same as I and he is bad so would I not be considered so too?" Sif held her shoulder, giving her a rueful smile. "I have spoken to the King and he does not believe you are of the same character as Loki. He see's a chance to mend relations with Jotunheim through you and if you succeed we would all rejoice with happiness."

They walked on in silence. If she passed this test she could come and go as she liked, she could go home. To her real home on Jotunheim… No matter how much she loved her adoptive family on Earth she still wanted to meet her real family and now more than ever wanted to learn what she could do.

"We are here." Sif said, dragging her attention back to reality. "Lily looked around in surprise. It was a room full of armor and weapons. "This is so cool…" She breathed. Sif walked around, touching all of the armor. "Let's get you fitted into your own."

The armor she chose was very similar to Sif's in style but not color. The metal armor was silver and the cloth directly connected to the armor was a deep blue. She wore a dark rust colored tunic underneath the armor with a pair of black pants and boots. She also wore silver shin and arm guards. In all it was quite the lightweight suit to her surprise.

"The color suits you." Sif said. Lily looked at herself in a mirror, smiling excitedly. "It would fit better if I were in my true blue color." Sif nodded in agreement, "It would though I do not believe the Asgardians would take kindly to seeing you 'blue' yet." Sif grabbed a curved sword and put it in her hands. "Now you have a sword and you are ready." Lily looked at the finely curved blade, taking in the similarities to her sword on Earth. "I have a sword that is similar to this on Earth only it is Frost Giant made." Sif gave her an unreadable look but then smiled at her. "Come now Lily."

She was rushed out of the helm and dashed back to the main building. Lily was excited but nervousness crept into her and she began to get scared. She had no idea what she was going to face in this test. Sif had dragged her into a different room of the building, this one reminding her of a miniature cathedral, with high walls and sand pit floor. The King stood at the top ledge, staring down at her. He didn't have his kind smile as before, which worried Lily. Four men stood evenly on the floor around her, dressed to the nine's in armor. Thor, the three odd men, his mother, the King, and quite a few others stood around the small arena. They did not cheer like they had in the old Roman days, which she didn't know if that was good or bad.

Odin spoke loudly, "This is a test of strength and stamina Lily Williams. You possess Asgardian like capabilities and in this test you will prove to us whether you are worthy of the Asgardian title."

Lily nodded acceptance.

Odin smirked briefly.

The man across from her stepped forward bearing a large sword.

Lily looked at the man in surprise, a brief part of her believing that this was ruse and they would just go and eat instead. But he began to run at her with the sword at his side leaving her only seconds to think. Still, not enough time for her.

At the last second she fell into a bridge, the man's sword grazing over her body. He was quicker than she thought and he twirled on his heel and swung down at her stomach. She rolled to a cat's position, barely dodging the blow-again… She had to think, and think fast because he was faster than her thoughts at the moment. The sword licked her side and she sneered in pain from the cut. She rolled away from the man, landing on a knee. She looked at her hand and realized she had just dropped her sword. He came at her, swinging low as it was meant to cut up her body. She jumped onto the sword and used it to launch herself away from the man. Her moves were all instinct like she already knew them.

Lily had her moment's peace and allowed herself to feel that power she had felt during the alien invasion. Though on Asgard the magic was pure and smooth, giving her a sense of calm. A calm that she could use to scheme and win. The man was only a foot away when she opened her eyes. He lifted his sword, swinging it for her neck. It went through air, the illusion disappearing. Lily teleported behind him, kicking him in the back and into the wall. For a moment he stared at her, dazed from hitting the wall. Then she did a kick she had always wanted to do since she saw it in the movies. She jumped off his stomach, kicking him across the face in the process. She flipped and landed gracefully on her feet. He fell with a crumpling metal sound. Lily smiled proudly, though her success was short lived.

"Not done yet." Another man sneered. For a moment she thought she saw Loki's face on his and gaped at him. But the image disappeared and he was just a normal guy, who happened to be rushing at her with two swords. She barely managed to dodge his swings, having to fall to her butt just to do so. She held up her her hand, blasting him with magic. She teleported away, grabbing the curved sword and felt for that knowledge of how to fight with a sword, but it wasn't coming to her. She was useless with a sword unless it was _that_ one. She threw the sword at him and he easily blocked it. She ran at him, much like a right tackle would run for the quarterback.

Lily's true Frost Giant side was coming out. She sneered at him and held her hand out as she rushed at him. A bed-sized amount of icicles formed on the wall behind him and she was about to push him into them.

Thor stepped to the edge in fear, seeing the man's life on the line. Odin held out his hand in front of him. "Do not interfere." He whispered.

Lily purposely tripped herself so she didn't shove him to his death. He lashed out with his swords like trying to stomp on a mouse with your boot. She teleported behind him and tripped him. He quickly spun back up, kicking her down in the process. She teleported away, grabbing her sword she threw and blocked an oncoming strike with it. Lily fell to her butt and carried him over her with her legs. His helmet cracked on the ground. She went to the bed of icicles and broke pieces off. She stabbed the chunks through the cloth in his armor so that he couldn't move. He snarled angrily but then just lay there, giving her a nod of victory.

Lily instantly looked up at the other two men, waiting to see which would move fist. Neither moved. She looked up at Odin and Thor. Her sight was blocked by one of the men who was larger than he had looked. He punched her squarely in the jaw, sending her flying backwards. Lily stared at the ceiling, suddenly reminded of that mysterious blow to the head so long ago. He was using magic she knew but she couldn't feel his strain. He stood beside her suddenly and kicked her on the cut on her side, sending her rolling a few feet. Lily got to her hands and knees, breathing deeply. He pulled on her braid, holding her just above the ground. She yelped in pain. She did not want to loose this chance she had. She took a cheap shot, kicking him in the groin. There had not been rules placed on the fight! She heard a few laughs from above. The man dropped her and held his groin. She, using the strength of her Frost Giant side and magic encircling her fist, punched him square in the face.

For a moment he lay there but then began to get back up. She ran up to him, kicking him across the head, his helmet turning sideways. He fell instantly. She fell on top of him. She rolled off of him, sneering at the ground as the pain from the blast rocked her head. Why did they all insist in going for the head? She fell on her back, throwing a blast of magic at the direction the blast had come. The oncoming man dodged it easily. He formed a flaming sword in his hand. Lily smiled at him, knowing his magic was mainly fire based. She jumped up and blocked the strike with her arm guard and then caught the man's arms in her hands. His armor started to fall off in pieces and he yelped in pain. She instantly let go and stared at him in surprise. He had gotten frostbite from her touch… He moved quickly on his feet though and went for quick jabs at her bad side. She stumbled to the side, gripping her side. She jumped away grabbing the large sword from the first fighter. She feigned being unable to lift it to get him closer. At the last second she lifted it to his throat, stopping him in his tracks. He slowly put his hands down, the flaming swords disappearing.

Applause sounded above. The man she had the sword pointed at stepped back and bowed to her.

She had won. She had won!

Lily smiled brightly.

* * *

**I didn't know what kind of test she'd have to do so I just kind of made one. **

**Hopefully it works!**

**XD**


	13. Chapter 13

"She has a strong personality." Odin said to his son.

"She is much stronger than we believed." He replied. "Do you believe her a threat?" Thor asked to his father. "She was raised well. She will do you no harm unless coerced by pain. She stopped herself from killing a man, something that not everyone would have been able to do." Odin looked after her, a slight longing in his eyes. "She may be a Frost Giant, but a Frost Giant she is not."

Thor beamed. "Everyone will be pleased to hear that father." Odin glanced at his son. "Yes, yes I suppose they will, should she choose to leave." Thor looked at his father confused by what he said. "What do you mean father?" Odin looked back down at Lily. She was shaking hands with the men she had fought and meeting the Warriors Three who applauded and critiqued her fighting skills. "She will come upon a great challenge with Loki I fear. I do not wish her to have to face him so prematurely when she does not know all that she can do. She is not an Asgardian but she has proven worthy of such a title. If she wishes to stay and learn she may do so." Odin said with finality. He honestly did not want to let her face his son without this knowledge.

* * *

Lily walked out of the arena with the Warriors Three and into a large room that was dressed for a feast. Thor, Odin, and Thor's mother all sat at the table waiting. The others who had been watching also sat at the table. Thor smiled at her, kissing her hand lightly. She blushed instantly. "You are a great fighter." He commented. "Thank you." She was sat next to Thor's mother, "I am Frigga, Thor's mother." To Lily, Frigga was what she wanted to look like when she was old, though she did not say so out loud for fear of hurting her feelings.

"To Lily." Odin announced. "She has passed her test and now has a place amongst the Asgardians." Her face turned into the color of a strawberry. Everyone raised their glasses in unison and cheered. Lily was abashed with delight. This was something she highly enjoyed and had not been a part of-ever. She could get used to living here. But she did have to return to put right her family and Loki…

"I do not understand why you are giving me such gifts." She said as she looked down at herself. She had been given the armor she fought in and would continue to wear it to Earth. She had been given a large leather bound book of magic's. Then there was also the ruby talisman that was inlaid in the bosom of her armor. "I do not deserve such gifts." She said, almost pleading for Odin to take them back.

Odin looked at her as he would his own son. He saw something in her that he wished he could see in Loki. "You have a great challenge ahead of you. You must be prepared and ready when it comes time my dear." She looked up at him. "The stone will grant you the ability to use your magic just as you do here. The book will teach you how to harness and use your magic. You still have a lot left to learn Lily Williams." He gave her a kind smile. "I merely wish to make your forthcomings simpler." Lily looked at Thor, who smiled happily at her. She bowed to the king like she had seen Thor do. "Thank you my King."

Odin gave her a nod. "Now go Miss Williams. Help your friends and stay true to who you are dear girl."

The Warriors Three waved at her, "We hope to see you again Miss Williams." Volstagg announced. "Maybe we will on the battle field someday." Hogun said.

Thor escorted Lily out of the chamber and they slowly walked back to the Bifrost. "I wish we did not have to leave so soon." She sighed. "You will be back some day." Thor said, smiling down at her. Heimdall stood at the ready and placed his sword in the 'rock'. Lily gave him a quick 'I'm watching you' gesture again. He smiled at her, "No, it is I who will be watching you Miss Williams. Good luck to you both." And he pushed the sword down into place and she and Thor were sucked into the swirl of the Bifrost.

This time she did not hold onto Thor and flew like the hero's she had watched in the movies with her hand out in front of her and a large smile on her face.

She landed haphazardly on the ground in front of Fury and the team. Steve and Clint both shared a surprised look as they took in her new outfit. Natasha smiled at her, taking this as a sign that she was one of the good guys. Bruce looked at her like she was a new science toy. Tony smirked, nodding in approval, "Suits you." Fury looked down at her, a slight smirk on his face. "Well, well." He said, also taking note of her new look. "I'm guessing you just made friends in high places." He said as he held out his hand to her. She nodded, smiling and taking his hand. "You would not believe how beautiful it is there."

Clint and Steve butted in and pulled her away to go inside the base. "You know Thor has never told us about it. I am really curious about this Asgard. What's it like?" Steve asked.

Lily beamed at them.

She had just been accepted by the Avengers.

* * *

**Short chapter i know! **

**XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Lily sat with Bruce and Tony inside their lab.

"Now are you sure you are okay with us doing this?" Bruce asked, slightly worried for her. "Of course she is, if she wasn't then she wouldn't be here right now." Tony said quickly. He attached a few well-insulated wires on the sword, not touching it with his bare hands. He then followed the wires, grabbing the unused ends and began to tape them onto Lily's face. "Hopefully this will work. If so we will have a base for the gloves."

They had decided that if they were going to be able to keep the sword in the compound that they needed to create something, besides her, that could lift it. Tony's suit was the perfect candidate for adding a few extra features to it.

"What do you want me to do?" Lily asked. She felt like a lab rat, she was at the moment but she was having a lot of fun with it. "Umm…concentrate on it." Tony said. Bruce looked at Tony then at Lily, having a need to explain to her how it was supposed to work. "It should read your brainwaves and believe it is being held by you. If it thinks you are holding it then maybe we can too." Lily smirked. "So you are trying to trick it? Neato." Tony smiled at her then looked at the sword, pointing at it her to concentrate.

Lily stared at the sword, concentrating very hard on it. Telling her that she is holding the blade. Tony moved to grab the sword, hand completely bare. Bruce looked skeptically at him, not quite believing that it would work that quickly. Tony just barely touched the hilt before quickly pulling his hand away. "Y-ouch! Barely get a centimeter in touching distance and it's so far below freezing that it's like putting your hand under piping hot water." Bruce smirked at him, having known that would happen. "Maybe we should try a different approach." Tony rubbed his hands together, "Like what?" He looked at Lily. "Got anything in that book of yours?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't gotten very far in it yet. It's quite complicated for me. Things I've never seen done or heard of." Bruce looked at her skeptically. "Can Thor help you out at all?" Lily shook her head, "He doesn't know any magic…" She rolled her eyes, "Can't even create a small flame. It's quite funny how terrible he is at it."

"He's not very much help." Tony stated, slightly annoyed. He began to undo the wires on her face. "Can we do anything to help? Though I can't say I believe much in magic, we are both scientists here afterall." She smiled at him, thankful for the gesture. They could explain things scientifically and so would try to tear down every spell to see how it works, not much fun. "Thank you for offering but I'd rather try to do it on my own."

She hopped off the table. "So can I take my sword for the rest of the day?" Bruce took off the wires and looked at Tony. "I don't see why not. We have to go through more figuring before we can test it again." Tony nodded his head with a slight frown. "Yeah go ahead."

Lily grabbed the sword, her body instantly turning blue from the hands up. It was as light as a feather now and the memory of it flooded into her and she saw her mother briefly again before the image disappeared. "Whenever I lift the sword, unlike before when I couldn't, an image of who I assume is my mother floods my vision. Then I believe that her knowledge of fighting with the sword passes onto me." Bruce and Tony shared an unreadable look between them. "So you're saying that you wouldn't know how to fight with a sword unless it were this one?" Tony asked out of curiosity. "Yeah. I've never fought with a sword before I lifted this one."

Tony huffed, mumbling something under his breath as he walked off. She had come to like Tony's weird antics, enjoying whenever he'd go against Fury for something he believed was the right thing. "Tell me if you find anything in that book of yours." Tony said before turning to focus on some figures. Then there was Bruce who purposely became the quiet guy that no one notices just to keep his rage in check. Yeah Lily had been told about his Hulk side, she had wanted to see it but did nothing to provoke him, unlike Tony. Even though they both worked well together and seemed friendly, Tony had moments where he pushed Bruce to his limits.

They both began to work at their stations, both not liking that they had to work with _magic._

Lily walked out of the room not having anything else to say to the two of them. In the halls S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stared her at, not quite sure what to make of her. "Ah, Miss Williams. Just the lady I was coming to find." Steve said behind her. He put his arm around her shoulders and turned her around, going toward Controls instead of the training room. "Director Fury needs you at Controls." Lily frowned, "Why does he need me?" She hadn't talked to him in two days since he helped her up after returning from Asgard. "I don't actually know." He looked around as he thought about it. "Probably wants you to file a report on your trip to Asgard." Lily looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "But Clint did that for me yesterday." Steve was a bad liar, even worse when it came to trying to hide the truth from people. "It's Loki isn't it?" She asked with a grumble of disapproval.

He teetered his head side to side. "Um… Yeah it is."

They stopped off at her room on the way so she could put her sword away. The one thing she had been allowed to do was go back to her apartment, pack up, and bring only the most important of her belongings here. The rest would be sold with the apartment. She had yet to see her family, though she called them every night since she got back from Asgard. Lily sheathed her sword and placed it at the corner of her bed. She then pocketed a small dagger between her shin guard and leg, a protection she had procured from her apartment. "Why do you carry that?" Steve asked while he waited at the door. He watched her grab the little dagger, interested as to why she would carry such a thing when she had powers that could get her out of any situation. "Once the invasion was over my family and I had to dispatch a few lingering Chitauri that came to our apartment. It came in quite handily since I couldn't lift my sword, nor use my magic."

She flicked the lights off and they left the room. "It's become one of those things you go nowhere without." Steve looked at her, his hand instantly going to his pocket. He pulled out a small pocket watch, one that hadn't worked for decades. "I know what you mean." A picture of a pretty woman was stuck to the inside. "This is the time I…went to sleep and the first woman I ever loved." Lily smiled at him, at his compassion and sympathy.

They entered Controls, the main deck of the ship. "I'm sure there will be another woman you will love." She whispered, knowing they had come to Controls. Steve smirked at her. They stopped at the meeting table, taking a seat. Fury was bent over, his posture screaming anger. He looked up at them when they had sat down; he tried to just look at them but ended up glaring at them. "Director." Steve said in a formal hello, his captain side coming to the front.

"Mr. Rodgers, Miss Williams. How good do you two feel as working together?" They eyed each other, "Well she is a little over bearing at times, maybe a bit moody." Steve joked. Lily glared playfully at him, "And he is a bit to much of a soldier at times, speaks with his emotions-_a lot_." Fury smirked. "So you work well together? Good." They had never actually worked together per se, just talked, a lot. Steve and Clint had become her best friends on the base. Thor was close to her, but she saw him as too much of a monkey and not an overly serious guy. Natasha was…distant to say the least. Tony and Bruce only worked with her if they needed scientific assistance, not to say they didn't like her, they were just too busy at the moment to get to know her.

"I want you two to play nice with the God down in lock up." Fury said, slightly ordering them. "But sir," Steve started. "Well you would be more of a back up for Lily than anything." Fury said, cutting him off. "Loki has not done well with cooperating with us or Thor. He has finally said that he would talk with you, Lily." Lily looked down at the table, the memory of falling on her face the first time she came here playing through her mind. "I don't want to talk to him…" She hated the thought of talking to him now more than ever. She had learned some more about her lineage from Thor, she didn't need any information from Loki. He would no doubt lie to her.

"I'm sorry Lily but this is not an optional deal. We need to know how he escaped from Asgard and why he came back here." Fury said. "Honestly, I need you to befriend him." He sighed. Lily stood up instantly, glaring at Fury. "No way am I befriending that monster!" There was a time when she had wanted to but now…now was not that time. "He tried to trick me onto his side. He was going to use me for his own gains. I am not going to play right into his hand." Steve looked at her, surprised but he completely agreed with her. "She can't do that. She'd only get deeper into his business, not a place anyone wants to go." Fury sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The whole thing is ludicrous but we need information and right now you seem to be the only one who _might_ be able to get it Miss Williams."

Lily sat back down, staring at the table intently. Even though she did not want to be used by him, she didn't want to use him. That was wrong in her mind, she liked to treat people how she liked to be treated, one of those grand sayings they ingrain in your head through high school. Guess it was ingrained into her head. If she were to do this she would no doubt honestly befriend Loki, the man who tried to convince her he was her father. And when she had thought back on it she realized how _not_ much older he looked then her, making her feel utterly dumb about it.

Loki was rude, mean, and cunning; everything she didn't like in a person.

"What is Steve's job in this?" She said, looking back up at Fury. Steve grabbed her arm, "You aren't seriously considering this, are you?" He looked at Fury. "You aren't going to let her do this are you?" Fury pursed his lips, giving Steve a serious look, "Right now, I am."

Turns out Steve's only job was to play guard dog. He and Thor were the strongest two men on the base, but Thor and Loki did not have the greatest of relationships… So they went with Steve. "We could just walk away now you know." Steve said, worry lining his voice. "You don't have to do this." Lily gave him a sad smile, "Even though you guys trust me now, I am still proving myself to S.H.I.E.L.D. as to whether or not I am capable of handling myself in situations such as this. No matter how much I don't like it…I'm not exactly in a position to disobey." Whenever Lily talked about things like this she always got a soldier's loyalty to her words. She thought things through deeply, knowing what the right way was to go about things. A trait she had in common with Steve. He eyed her, knowing he would be unable to argue a point through that.

Finally he said, "I'll watch your back."

Lily nodded, giving him a grateful smile.

They entered the room quietly, Steve relieving the guards on duty. Lily took a deep breath and stood tall, walking over to the glass cell.

"You can go ahead and let that air of courage out Lily. I know that you are not fond of me and that you would rather be doing something else." Loki said. He moved into a sitting position on the cot. "I do not want you acting like someone you are not." Odin's words to her instantly repeated in her head, 'stay true to yourself', but how would he have known what Odin had said? Lily let the air out. She looked away, unnerved by his stare and slumped slightly as she shifted her weight to her right foot. Loki smiled at her, a playfulness behind his stare. "That's better."

* * *

**Enter Loki!**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Loki had gotten comfortable in his cell over the five days he'd been here. He seemed less tense and more spry and fruitful, though that was probably a bad thing. He looked Lily up and down as he took in her new wardrobe, making her feel very self-conscious. She shifted again, crossing her arms over her chest. He stopped at the ruby pendant on her bosom, a smile pulling at his lips. "Do you know what that little ruby is?" He asked. Lily covered it with her hand, finally looking up at Loki. "It allows me to use my magic even if you weren't here." He eyed her, turning his head slightly. "Does it now?" Lily looked down at the pendant, feeling confidant in what Odin had told her. "And here I have always been told it is called the _Power Gem_. I guess you are right though, it will grant you the ability to use your powers even when I am not around."

"What are you doing Loki?" Her voice came out small and innocent. "Why are you meddling with my thoughts?" For a moment Loki only stared at her, surprised by her question. "I am merely conversing with you." Lily stared at him. "No you aren't. You have been here for five days and have told Fury nothing he wants. Why would you want to simply _talk_ to me? You could talk to anyone, including your brother. So why me?" He frowned unhappily. "I won't help you and can't help you Loki. You might poke and prod at me, but where does that get you? Not out of this cell." He stood slowly, walking gracefully to the glass in front of her. Lily forced herself to stay put. "You boast so much little girl, yet you fear me. Do you think I need you for anything but my own entertainment?" He said coolly.

Lily wasn't a little girl and did not understand why he termed her as one, she was only a few inches shorter than he was, her boobs were a c cup, and she had a woman's curvy figure. "Why do you call me a little girl?" He smiled at her. "Because you know nothing of who you are or what you can do. You are a powerful _woman_, but you can't be a woman if you don't know your basic self." Lily frowned unhappily, her tone taking on more of a serious note. "That is where you are wrong Loki. I know who I am, what I am, and what I can do. I may not be at my peak potential but I know myself better than you _hide_ yourself."

For a moment Lily feared Loki would jump through the glass and strangle her. But he just smoothed out his emotions, hiding them just below the surface. She had never seen someone so able to control his or her emotions like he could. So many people acted through their emotions whereas he acted around them. He walked back over to his cot and lay down, covering his face with his arm. "You and your watch dog can leave now."

Lily glared at Loki, "I am not going to leave until I get at least one answer from you." He moved his arm to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes you are." Lily dropped her hands to her side. "No I am not. Tell me…" She had to think for a moment. In order to befriend him she couldn't be stereotypical and blunt with the questions they needed, she had to work up to them. She relaxed, regaining her innocent voice, "Why do you hate Thor?" He sat up quickly, glaring at her. "I hate him because I was always his shadow, I was the second, _adopted_ son and a mere relic to father." He stared at Lily, figuring she would move onto another question, which he would refuse to answer.

Lily just looked at him, not having expected that. She knew he wasn't Thor's real brother but him saying relic only made her think that Odin had treated him like a trophy of sorts. One that no doubt collected a grudge over time, as he was not loved the same. "Thank you." Lily said. She turned around and began to leave. "Want to go spar a little down in the training room?" Steve looked at her in surprise, "Sure." Loki looked on in utter surprise. Aside from the fact that no one said thank you to him he had not expected her to stay true to her word, but she left after one answer.

* * *

Director Fury met them in the training room. He was not too happy with her. "Why didn't you interrogate him?" He demanded. "You asked me to befriend Loki, not to interrogate him." Fury threw his arms in the air. "It was a figure of speech Lily, not something I would want you to take seriously." Lily just looked at him. "I'll get you the answers you want Fury, just…it will take a little longer than you want." She knew that by truly befriending Loki she would end up getting the answers sooner or later. He would grow to trust and like her, though she didn't know if she would too. "I took it seriously because that is how I roll. Even though I'd like to slap him across the face he needs to see that there is someone willing to over look his misdeeds and honestly get to know him. You chose me so I am going to do it my way."

Fury glared at her. "You better get me my answers." No one seemed able to argue with her points. That fact made her feel smart and strong. "You can't be at it forever though." He said. Lily shrugged, "What if I need forever?" Fury just looked at her. "Just joking. I don't think I'll need very long, though some time would be appreciated." Fury nodded. "And you'll get it." He turned on his heel, his coat flaring behind him. He left the training room.

"How do you plan on getting to _know_ Loki?" Steve asked. "Because if you ask me today didn't exactly go in your favor." Lily turned to look at him. "I know. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Any ideas?" He shook his head, and then perked up. "You said you were having trouble learning from that magic book of yours, maybe you should ask him to teach you." Lily gave him an 'I don't know' look, "I can try… but I don't know how well he'd take to becoming my teacher." Steve laughed, "I'm sure he'll glare and be all like, 'I would never teach you girl'," He said mimicking Loki's voice. Lily laughed, happy that Steve could easily joke about this with her even when he didn't like the situation. "You can totally pull off his voice." Steve gave her a dire look. "Don't say that…uh now I will forever be ruined." He moaned, still joking.

He held out his hand to her for her to shake. "So spar me?" He asked, smiling kindly at her. "No teleporting or magic though, you have to learn how to get yourself out of a jiffy without magic." Lily smiled, shaking his hand in acceptance.

They got to work on honing her hand to hand fighting skills and lets just say she was on her butt a lot. "I can definitely tell you rely heavily on your magic to get yourself out of a situation." Steve said as he helped her up. Lily pulled him to the ground, rolling away and onto her feet. She placed her foot on his stomach and put her hands in the air as if she were being cheered on. "And the crowds cheer." Steve laughed at her.

She removed her foot and held out her hand to him. When he grabbed for it she pulled back, "No trying that on me." She said and put her hand back out to him. He took it and she pulled him up.

Tony calmly walked into the room with Bruce, bickering about something. "I don't care. I'm going to try it anyways." Bruce ruffled his hair, taking a deep breath. He looked at Steve and Lily, noting the hand lock. Lily instantly dropped Steve's hand, grabbing her own. Tony hadn't noticed but Bruce eyed them both curiously. Lily blushed slightly, she knew it was nothing to get all red over but it probably had looked like something to Bruce.

Tony spun slightly, looking at Lily. "Do you have your sword with you?" He asked, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers. He wore only his red gloves. They had little, lighted sensors on the middle of the fingers that glowed slightly. "I think I may have figured something out." Bruce only sighed, looking down at the ground as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, something that probably won't work." Tony glared at him, "If I didn't go and test things, what kind of scientist would I be?"

Lily laughed, getting both of them to look at her. She honestly thought they fought like a married couple. When she saw them look at her she instantly stopped laughing and smiled sheepishly at them. "And what are you laughing at?" Tony asked curiously. Lily shook her head, "Nothing." She looked up at Steve, who was also smiling at them. He shook his head at them, "No, please, continue." Tony gave him a brief glare before looking at Lily again. Lily took that as a sign to start moving and get her sword. "It's in my room. I'll get it and meet you in the science lab." Tony and Bruce nodded, began to leave the room and instantly started to bicker again.

"You coming with or staying here?" Lily asked Steve.

He watched them leave, still smiling. "Sounds like this could be quite interesting." He looked down at Lily, "I'll come with." Lily smiled at him and led them out of the training room.

* * *

Lily and Steve came into the science lab with the sword. Tony was quietly tinkering on his gloves under a large microscope and Bruce was working on more figures on a monitor screen. When Bruce saw them, he moved the figures to the side of the screen and smiled at them. "Just put the sword on the table again." He said. "Didn't think you would come to watch Steve." Lily left to put the sword down, hearing the slight at Steve. Steve rarely ever came down to the science lab unless he was needed for an impromptu meeting. Lily also knew this, and knew Steve didn't exactly understand the underlying statement Bruce was saying.

"I wanted to see what Tony made. See if it actually works." Steve said, brushing the comment aside. Tony turned, done tinkering with his gloves and eyed Steve. "You would think you'd be a sure believer in science after what you went through." Steve shrugged and nodded his head. "I'm a believer in what I see works." He retorted. Tony smirked and moved to the table. He put his hand an inch over the sword, smiling. Lily stood on the other side with Bruce and watched Tony with fascination. "Well hopefully you'll believe this."

Tony grabbed the sword hilt, his smile becoming bigger, reminding Lily of a child at Christmas. Steve stood at the end of the table, a bit weary of the sword handling. "It works!" Tony exclaimed. He stepped back and held it out in front of him with both hands. "Wow… It's still pretty heavy, a kink to be worked out later. I can't feel the Frosty side, the gloves' insulators working." He swung the sword over his head, a clumsy move. "Though that magical know-how doesn't seem to pass on to me." He eyed the sword thoughtfully. "Just a few minor kinks and I think I'll be able to use this like you could." A fuse popped in one of the gloves, making Bruce twitch beside her, "That isn't good is it?" He asked quietly.

Tony smirked wearily, still looking at the sword. He moved to put it back and another fuse popped, his gloves fixed in their grip on the sword. "Little help would be nice." Tony snapped. He rested the sword on the table but the gloves couldn't let go. The three of them huddled around Tony and began to fiddle with the gloves. "How do we get these things off?" Lily asked, slightly panicked. Tony glared at the gloves. "Just start cutting the wires on his forearms," Bruce said as he began to intricately cut at the wires. Tony smiled sheepishly at Lily and Steve, "Yeah do that."

Another fuse popped in the other hand and his hands dropped to the table, the sword clanging but still tightly gripped by the gloves. "The weight adjuster just died." Tony exclaimed to a worried Lily. "C'mon, keep cutting." Lily began to cut again and stopped, passing the little scissors off to Steve. "What are you doing?" Tony asked, slightly worried. Lily looked at his hands and then the sword. "I should be able to just grab the sword. It should just slide right out." Tony nodded frantically, "Yes, do that." Lily had no space to grab the hilt of the sword and had to grab the blade, the fine side cutting easily through her skin. She pulled gently on the sword to no avail. She tugged again with more strength this time and another fuse popped.

Lily and Tony shared a wide-eyed moment before ice began to crawl up Tony's arms. Bruce and Steve stepped back instantly, unsure what to do. Lily yanked with all of her strength and only fell back, slicing her left hand majorly. "Ok, now that is really cold." Tony stated, still wide eyed and looking down at himself. "Wow, this really kind of sucks right now." The ice began to crawl up Tony's chest and down his waist. Lily jumped up, grabbing the sword again. Tears lined her eyes, as she was terrified and worried out of her mind. "Come on!" She grunted as she pulled at the sword again. She was on the other side of the table, pulling on the blade. She put her foot on the edge of the table for extra strength. The sword sliced through her had, making her slip and fall. "Good try kiddo." Tony said. The ice completely covered his body now and he could no longer move, talk, and possibly not breath.

Steve helped Lily up, grabbing her hand to look at it. Her Left hand had three long gashes on it and bled profusely. Tears fell down her face, both in pain and fear for Tony. "You have to get to the sick bay." Steve stated. Bruce looked at her hand but than turned back to Tony, tapping on the ice cautiously. Tony, the blade, and the part of the floor he stood on were completely covered in ice. Lily yanked her hand out of Steve's and began to bang on the ice, trying frantically to do something. "Why the hell can't I do anything?" She screamed at it. Her bloody hand just slid off the ice, leaving a trail of blood. The other could only put cracks in it that quickly refroze. Bruce grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the Tony-sicle. "I don't think you should do that." He said. "If you do manage to somehow break the ice, you could possibly hurt Tony." He grabbed her left hand to examine the cuts. "Those are going to need stitches and maybe a good healing spell."

Lily jumped with joy. "My book!" She easily pulled her bleeding hand out of his and ran out of the room to go to hers. "Maybe it has a spell that can reverse that one!"

Bruce stopped Steve from following her. "You need to get everyone down here. They need to know what's going on." Steve watched Lily run by the science lab. "What about her, she's not going to get medical attention until she finds that spell." Bruce let go of Steve and walked over to Tony. "If she doesn't find that spell no one knows what will happen to Tony. He could be freezing to death right now or even suffocating." He looked at Steve. "We need to figure something out quickly."

* * *

Decided to lessen Loki's **Tense**-ness and make him feel at home!

You were very right **Dark Moons and Whispered Words**! He was a wee-bit tense!

Did anybody catch the hint to the possible Avengers movie sequel? (if you saw the end credits and know who the evil man is and the weapon he really likes to use! 8P) I of course do not know what they are going to do for that sequel, just rollin with it!

XD


	16. Chapter 16

Lily quickly skimmed through the book on her bed. She bloodied the book and tore pages as she hurriedly searched for something that could undo the spell. She smacked the book, unsure of what to do, unable to find anything. Flipped the book, seeing if there was an index. No such luck. She read the title of every page and made it through the eight hundred pages in minutes. Lily found two, maybe three that could possibly help but couldn't read the pages of course. She growled angrily at herself and at the book. She hadn't felt this helpless since she had lost her powers.

"Why can't I figure this out?" She yelled at the book. She slumped against her bedside, finally feeling the pain of the cuts when she put pressure on her hand. She sneered and held her hand. She grabbed her nightshirt and ripped off part of it to tie around her hand. Lily spotted the blood trail she made and began to clean it with what was left of her nightshirt.. She sighed, knowing she probably ruined some of the book as well. "Dammit." She sighed, punching the shirt on the floor. "Why? Why couldn't I do anything? The stupid thing responds to me so why didn't it this time?"

A quick knock sounded at the door. It was Steve. "I was supposed to come and check on you. Fury wanted to make sure you were okay." Lily smirked unhappily, looking down at the floor. "I'm fine." She said, wiping the floor. Steve bent down besides her, making her stop trying to clean the floor. She was only smearing it anyways. He grabbed her hand to inspect the wounds. She sneered at the pain, but allowed him to untether her cruddy wrap job. "You need to get this stitched up." Lily just looked at him, "Why didn't it…respond to my touch? Why couldn't I pry it from his gloves? I'm strong enough to do it aren't I?" Steve dabbed at her hand with the strip of shirt, "You are very strong Miss Williams. I can't tell you why you couldn't do it…doesn't make sense to me." He stopped and stared at her. "You are very strong Lily but can we worry about your hand first? Can I take you to get this stitched?" Lily nodded, wiping at her eyes before she cried.

Steve carefully helped her to her feet, trying not to hurt her hand. "I can tell you one thing though," He said, smiling meekly. "It was completely Tony's fault." Lily smiled at him, taking back her hand and holding it to her chest. "Hurt badly?" Steve asked, noting the pained face. Lily just nodded.

Steve walked her to the medical bay, not saying anything. Lily was placed at the foot of a medical bed. The nurse quickly went to work on stitching up her hand. She gave her a small shot of penicillin but it was still painful. Steve gave Lily his hand to hold and she gratefully took it, squeezing it whenever it became too painful. Her hand was very sensitive she realized when it was over. "You may not want to clinch your hand for a few weeks." The nurse said as she got up to leave. "The stitches may open if you do." Lily nodded and left with Steve.

They walked to the science lab where everyone was standing around Tony. Steve walked up to the group with Lily in tow. "How do you feel Miss Williams?" Fury asked kindly. Lily held out her bandaged hand, the pain only slight now. "I'm better." He nodded and looked at Tony. "Did you find anything in that book of yours?" Lily shook her head. "Well that's just great." Fury said, flinging his hands out from his sides. "We have a Stark popsicle, and an uncooperative God down below!"

"He could help us." Lily blurted. Everyone now looked at Lily. "Loki is a Frost Giant and a great…magician. He could get Tony out of that ice!" She smiled happily at figuring out how to free Tony. "Even Tony wouldn't want him to help." Fury stated unhappily. "We cannot go to Loki and ask him for help. And we will not." It was an order to Lily. She stared at Fury, "Tony could be dead already." Natasha stepped forward, speaking to Lily directly for the first time. "We are not going to let him out. We are not going to ask him for help. We are not going to use him as a resource. Dr. Banner will get Tony out of the ice and we will use our _resources_ around here to get the idiot out of the ice." Lily couldn't help but glare at her. "Then I will ask him."

"Whoa, whoa." Steve said, placing himself in front of Lily as Natasha stepped forward. "I don't think we should quite go there yet. Why don't we see what the Doctor has to say first before we start jumping the gun." He looked at Lily as a way to ask her to wait before hurting how far she's gotten with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was in fact still proving herself like she told him, and that meant proving herself to Natasha too. He looked at Dr. Banner, "So doc, anything you can do?" Bruce shrugged, hating having everyone concentrated on him. "I honestly don't know. This _ice_ seems to have a mind of it's own. It re-heals every time you try and crack it open. I don't know if it will freeze us as well… I don't know." You could tell it pained him to say that. Fury took a deep breath, glancing at Lily then looked at Thor, who was silently observing from the background. "Anything to add? You've dealt with magic, do you know how to fix it?"

He gestured to Lily, "As I told her, I do not know magic nor think I have any skill in magic. This is something I have seen but nothing I have fixed." He tapped on the ice with his hammer. "I could try and break it with Mjolnir if you like?" Bruce grabbed his arm instantly, shaking his head. "No, no. That could and could not work. This is magic we are dealing with after all." Thor nodded in agreement and returned to his background spot. Bruce looked at Fury, "The only thing we haven't tried is melting it." Fury looked skeptically at the Tony-scicle. "Well do it." He turned to Natasha and Lily, and subsequently Steve. "Now do I have to keep an eye on you two or will you please get along for five minutes?" They nodded, Steve too. "Good, because whether any of us likes this, we may have to ask Loki for help." Natasha glared at Fury, hating it. "He is a pyscho I know, but if we can't melt this ice for some reason…then we have to ask Loki. He is probably the only one who knows how to get the man out." Natasha nodded and glanced at Lily. Lily nodded.

She didn't understand Natasha's dislike for her and didn't try to. Lily had the guys on her side but didn't have Natasha, which bothered her. The only other woman to talk to was Maria and she was always off doing something for Fury, Lily really wished she could be on more friendly terms with Natasha. It's not for a lack of trying that's for sure.

"Um…I don't think this is going to work." Bruce said as he eyed the torch. He held a mechanical torch in his hand and had started melting the ice. The only thing is, it…froze. "I really don't understand what this stuff is." He took a deep breath, calming his already on edge self. He walked away with the frozen torch, throwing it on the table and began to do meditative breaths. "I'll be over here if you need me."

Everyone gave Bruce his space out of fear. No one wanted to have Hulk come out-ever. Lily gave Fury a questioning look, "Now what?" He rubbed his hand down face, "We ask Loki." Natasha watched Lily closely, so she waited for Fury to give orders instead of just going. "This is going to have to be you asking as a worried friend." Fury said. Lily already knew that but listened anyways. Fury looked at her oddly, "Well what are you waiting for?" Lily nodded, glancing at Natasha before she left. "I can't believe we are doing this." Clint said as he watched Lily leave. "We can't seriously think that this will work?" Fury glared at Clint, "What do you suggest, we put him in a fire and sing cumbiyah?"

"No." Clint retorted. "It's just he wants Lily for her power and we send her in there to ask him for a _favor_. You know he will ask for something in return. Maybe his freedom, maybe her…" Fury just looked at him. "No matter what we can't let him have her, she is too powerful for us to let go of."

Lily ran into the room Loki was being held. She quickly shushed the two guards out and banged on the glass to wake Loki up. When he didn't respond she yelled at him, pleading for him. "Loki! Please wake up!"

"What do you want girl?" He asked rudely, sitting up on the cot. Lily paced back and forth in front of the glass. "I have this sword and Tony was working on something so someone else besides me could lift it and he thought he figured it out and lifted the sword. He lifted it for a moment but then things in the gloves broke and now he's frozen entirely and I can't get him out of it." Lily breathed deeply and stared at Loki with big, watery eyes. Loki just looked at her, unsure if he caught all of what she said. "So Stark is frozen because of some sword?" Lily nodded. "It was a sword my Frost Giant mother gave to me and no one can hold it without freezing." The sword peeked Loki's interest. He had never seen a Giants' craftsmanship. Lily wiped her eyes quickly, giving him a look that begged for help.

"Will you help me fix it?" She asked. Loki looked at her momentarily, studying her. She was sincere and utterly worried for Tony. "This sword interests me but I do not know of Frost Giant weapons, what help would I be?" Lily let out a long sigh and fell forward, leaning her head against the glass. "You know how to use magic better than I can, maybe…maybe you'd be able to do something that I can't." Loki cocked his head to the side. "I can do much more than you, yes, but why would I help an Avenger? I do not like them and they do not like me. I would gain nothing from helping them in the end." Lily stood up straight, glaring at him. "Is that all you think about is your self?" Loki thought for a moment then nodded. "In a situation as I am in," He held up the shackles and jiggled them. "I think only of myself."

"I can take them off if you do this." Lily said quickly, jumping on the negotiation. Loki gave her a coy smile, "You would take off these shackles and take me out of here to help your friend?" Lily nodded. "I will do it." Lily smiled brightly and pressed in the code to open the cell. Loki stood at the door and cautiously walked out of it. Lily turned around and he was only a few inches away from her, smiling wickedly. "Keep your space." She said as she pushed him away from her. He held his hands up in front of her, "The cuffs?"

Lily pulled him out of the room by the cuffs. "What are you doing?" He asked, surprised. "You will get them taken off when we get there, until then-they stay on." Loki smiled, realizing she was not as stupid as she seemed. "Fury wants him." She said to a couple of guards, and repeated all the way down to the science lab to everyone who tried to stop her. Loki just smiled at them as he passed.

Everyone inside the science lab instantly pulled out a weapon. Natasha pulled out her gun, Clint loaded an arrow, and Thor held his hammer. Bruce glared at Loki and decided it was better if he waited outside of the room. Loki smiled at him on his way past, making Bruce glare. Fury motioned to Tony, "Let's get started Loki." Loki glared at him but was pulled forward by Lily. Thor smirked at his brother's dislike at being towed.

"I need to take off the shackles." Lily said, looking at Fury. Fury looked down at her, giving her a hell no look. "It disrupts his magic. He can't help otherwise." Fury eyed Loki. Loki was staring the Tony-scicle, his attention focused on the sword. "What she says is true." He said without looking up. "I cannot help if I cannot use my magic." He looked at Fury completely straight faced. "Unless you rather I don't help him?" Fury grumbled to himself and handed the keys to Lily. "If you so much as flinch they will fire at you." Fury warned. Loki nodded.

Lily removed the shackles, placing them on the table. He placed his hands on the ice that covered the sword and began to turn blue as he concentrated on it.


	17. Chapter 17

The ice began to melt under Loki's hand, though it seemed to take a lot for even him to do it. "This is harder than I thought it would be." He stated to himself. "Come over here Lily." He said, motioning for her to stand on the other side of the sword. Lily complied and stood across from him. "Put both of your hands on the sword and concentrate on it." Lily did. "Now allow the magic to flow into your self and control it." Loki let go and Lily could suddenly feel the sword, could feel the fear it felt. She was instantly reminded of her littler brother, an image of him appearing at the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated on leashing the magic within the sword, feeling a peace swirl between her and the blade. The ice began to melt around her hands and slowly began to melt off of Tony. Lily yanked the sword out of Tony's hands, able to do so without cutting herself this time. She put her hand on the ice above Tony's chest and began to melt the ice.

She did not know but more of her natural Frost Giant state was coming out. It was natural but shocked everyone to see her so 'blue'. Bony protrusions surfaced on her face and arms, and scar-like markings appeared in an intricate design on her skin. Her red eyes glowed slightly, glaring at the ice covering Tony.

Director Fury caught the unconscious Tony on his fall down. Lily looked down at her left hand, curling it into a fist. It didn't hurt, felt great really. She unwrapped the small gauze that wrapped around her hand and found that it was completely healed. "Bring him to the infirmary." She heard Fury demand. She twitched her head up at them, watching two guards carry Tony out of the room in their arms. "Miss Williams?" Fury asked, taking in her look. "How do you feel?"

Lily turned her attention to Loki, smiling brightly. "I did it!" Loki nodded, smiling slightly. Loki took in her look with interest, never seeing himself turn so Frost Giant like she had. She had hidden power neither he nor she even knew about. There was something about her look that registered in a deep recess of his mind that he couldn't quite understand, a feeling to kneel before her. He did not like this feeling and had to fight off his unconscious need to do so.

Lily looked down at her arms, pulling up her right sleeve to stare at the markings that had appeared. "This is new." She said. Steve moved beside her, putting his hand out to touch her arm but hovered just over it. "May I?" He asked kindly. She nodded and moved her arm to meet his hand. He rubbed over the scar-like markings, looking at them with pure curiosity. "Do they hurt?" Lily shook her head, frowning at the unknown they presented her. "They don't hurt. I don't even feel them honestly. It's like they are a natural part of me."

Clint grabbed Loki's hands and began to handcuff him, dragging everyone's attention to him. "I just saved your friends life and this is how you repay me?" Clint tightly cuffed Loki's other hand in response, Loki glaring to his side at Clint. "I see," Loki grumbled unhappily. He looked at Lily, an annoyed expression crossing his face. "This time I will not surrender so easily." He teleported out of the cuffs, surprising Clint. He reappeared behind Lily, wrapping an arm around her throat and grabbing her wrist that held the sword with the other. Steve instantly grabbed onto the arm he was holding, glaring at Loki angrily.

Thor stepped forward, his grip tightening on Mjolnir. "Brother, do not do this. Let Miss Williams go." Loki did not pay his brother any mind. He stared at Steve with a bemused smile. "Do you wish to come with us as well Mr. America?" He asked sarcastically. Lily really couldn't do anything, she was being choked by Loki and her other arm was being held by Steve. "Let her go Loki." Steve demanded. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared menacingly at Loki. Loki snuggled against her neck, his lips brushing her ear. Steve's grip tightened around her arm.

"Let her go." Clint demanded. He held a sharp tipped arrow at Loki's head, just brushing his hair. "I will shoot on the count of five. One." Loki leveled his gaze to Clint's. "Two." Loki's jaw clinched as he stared at the arrowhead. "Three." Loki rested his head on Lily's shoulder, hiding his head from aim of the arrow. Clint just repositioned himself. "Four." Loki moved his arm to around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Five," Loki said and they disappeared instantly, the arrow going into the other side of the room.

Her, Steve, and Lily had teleported to the middle of nowhere dessert.

Steve had to let go, feeling like he could puke. Loki, still holding Lily tightly teleported away again, leaving Steve behind.

Lily squirmed in his grip until he let her go. She instantly pointed her sword at him. "You cannot defeat me Lily." Armor began to appear on his suit, his prong horned helmet appearing and a long gold staff appeared in his hands. She focused on the sword, allowing the knowledge to seep in. She swung at him and he blocked it with the staff. He smiled at her wickedly. She quickly turned on her heel, throwing a blast of magic at him. She then cut down at him. He brushed the small blast away from him and jumped away to dodge the swing. Lily quickly spun, swinging her sword around her back to her other hand, skimming over his armor. Lily jumped at him, sword swinging above her head.

Loki smirked and held out the staff in front of him. His arm rocked back as he shot at her, sending her flying back. She rolled, losing the sword. Lily slowly got up to her hands and knees as she tried to catch her breath. She reached for the sword but Loki stepped on it before she could pick it up. "You are strong but still not strong enough." He said. A point of the staff brushed the crook of her neck. Lily rolled onto her back, throwing a blast at him and sending him flying backwards. Lily grabbed the sword and jumped on top of him. He held up his staff with both hands, holding back her strike. "I am stronger than you know." Lily snarled at him. Loki pretended to give in a little and then forcefully pushed up at her, making the sword slide off the staff. He rolled over on top of her as she fumbled and pinned her against the ground. His staff held her arms down while his body straddled hers to the ground.

"Now, you truly aren't strong enough to do a thing to me. The only thing is I need your magic for my uses."

"I will not help you!" Lily snapped, glaring angrily at the overly close Loki. Loki shrugged, "Doesn't matter what you wish." He sat up, pointing his staff at her chest. Lily tried to grab him with her left hand, her right hand was stuck under the weight of the sword, but he just twisted her hand away, making her screech in pain. A blue light passed from the tip of his staff and to her body. Her back arched and for a moment her sight blackened then slowly turned to a piercing blue. She lay still, staring up at Loki. Loki smiled happily, "Now that's better."

Something happened and her body began to spasm under him. He looked on in surprise, unsure what was happening. Her eyes were partially blue and partially red. She blasted him off of her. He was quick on his feet but she was somehow quicker. She tackled him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist, one arm around his neck, and the other arm cradling his arms between her and his back. "What, what's going on?" He asked in confusion. "You obey me." He sneered. Her grip tightened and he sucked in a pained breath.

Lily teleported them back to the dessert where Steve walked this way and that. Loki sat on his knees with Lily wrapped around him much like a snake constricting it's kill. "Steve." She said in a gruff voice. He turned to find them, surprised but mildly amused by Loki's current position. "Hold on to my shoulder." She ordered, her voice still gruff. Once he did she teleported the three of them back to the science lab.

Everyone was still in the science lab and stared at them wearing expressions of confusion, fear, and uncertainty. Steve let go of Lily's shoulder, the touch slightly freezing his hand. Lily's body steamed cold air and she still clung tightly to the God of Lies. She looked at Fury and then motioned her head to the cuffs on the table. "Chain him now!" Loki struggled to no avail in her arms. "Director Fury!" Lily grumbled in a rough voice. Loki was beginning to turn blue in her touch, his helmet freezing over. "Chain him!" She demanded, glaring at him.

Clint came over with the cuffs and reached between her and Loki to cuff his wrists. Lily wasn't loosening her grip, making it hard for him to cuff him. Clint eyed Lily, taking note of the coloration of her eyes. He knew first hand what that meant. When he was done Lily uncoiled and pushed Loki away from her. "Lily?" He asked. His hand moved to a gun at his side when she looked at him. "Are you okay Lily?"

Lily shook her head and a frown formed on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stay focused. "I can feel him in my head." She huffed. She opened her eyes to look at Loki. He smiled at her as he lay on his side and read into her mind.

"You need to fight it Lily." Natasha said, as she bent down near but not too close to Lily. "Fight the control Loki has over you." Lily sneered at her, unable to control it.

Lily fumbled with the sword, staring at it slightly in shock. "Hit me…" She grumbled. She looked at Natasha and lifted her sword unsteadily. "Hit me!" Natasha frowned but punched her in the cheek. Lily toppled over instantly knocked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily opened her eyes, or so she thought. She awoke in her old bedroom at her parents' apartment. She rolled over and was spooked by Michael peering over the edge of the bed. He was seven now but was still pretty small in size. "Michael?" She yawned and began to stretch. "Did you have another bad dream?" She turned to offer room for Michael to fit beside her and he snuggled right up against her. "This _is_ my dream." He said. Lily just looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean this is your dream?" He shrugged, "You are in _my_ dream, you aren't at home with us anymore. 'Aven't been for two years." Lily sat up, staring at her room. It was exactly the same as she left it two years ago, clean and nearly empty except for her bed and side table.

"How is this possible?" She asked, looking down at Michael. He shrugged, "I just learned how to pull others into my dreams. I think that's what I'm doing at least. I dunno." He giggled, remembering something. "Mommy miss's you, so does daddy." Lily smiled kindly at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Why did you pull me into your dream Michael?" He sat up and hugged her, tears lining his eyes. "I'm not going to see you again." He began to cry into her shirt. She wasn't wearing her Asgardian gear in his dream; she kind of wished he could see it. "What do you mean, I'm right here Michael." She ruffled his hair. "I'm not leaving." He looked up at her, his eyes red and sad. "But it's who you are."

Lily looked up as the scene of the room changed. They still sat on the bed but they had moved to a cold and dark room. The walls looked as if they were made of ice and glowed a light blue color from outside light. Lily saw herself sitting in a jagged ice throne. She didn't wear the Asgardian gear and instead wore half chain mail shirt and skirt. Her true Frost Giant side showed clearly and she looked menacing. She did not like what she saw. Loki kneeled before her, his Giant form also at the front. "What is this?" She asked in shock. Michael zoned on her Giant self. "You are to be queen. Your quest bringing you to your true home, your sword giving you your true self." He sucked in a breath. "He will be your follower, he will love and do anything for his queen."

Lily looked at her brother, tearing him out of his zone. "I am not going to become a monster Michael. I will not leave Earth for that." She said, pointing at the scene before them. "I am staying." She pulled her brother into a hug.

The dream was cut short as she was woken by a gentle touch. She blinked multiple times, the dream being lost in her waking time. She felt a flush of pain in her right cheek and moved to touch it but was restrained to a bed. "Ouch…" She trailed off as she remembered what happened. Steve stood beside her, smiling kindly at her. Lily lifted her head enough to see her body. She sighed in relief, her true Giant form hidden. The memory of her gruffness and strength scared her; her naturally brutish behavior had been very prominent. Steve placed his hand on her shoulder gently, "I see the cheek still hurts. Ms. Romanov packs quite the punch." Lily nodded, "I agree full heartedly." She peered at herself, eyeing the Velcro chains, "How come I am chained to the bed?" She asked, wiggling her arms and legs. Steve traced her body down to the ankle cuffs, "We had to make sure that Loki didn't have a hold on you when you woke." He began to undo the ankle cuffs and then undid the cuffs around her wrists.

Lily sat up slowly, she gave him a crazed look, making one eye widen, "Am I still under his sway?" She asked. Steve laughed, looking level with her eyes and shook his head, "No, but maybe a little crazy." Lily laughed with him. They stood in a moment of awkward silence, unsure what to say to each other. Lily looked down at his hand and noticed it had been bandaged sometime. "What happened to your hand?" She asked, grabbing it. Steve allowed her to carefully remove the bandage. Lily looked at him with wide eyes. His palm was black from frostbite. "Did I do this to you?" Steve just looked at her, "It wasn't your fault Lily." Lily looked down at his hand and began to trace around the mark, "Yes it was. I was the big blue monster kids fear hide in their…freezers." She smirked, laughing a little. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Can I heal it for you?"

Steve gave a nod of uncertainty. "You should heal yourself first." Lily shrugged and laced her hand with his. A faint blue light glowed from between their fingers. When it was fully healed she stared at their hands for a moment, thinking about the looks of fear and uncertainty she had received from the Avengers when she had come back with Loki. "Does my true form scare you?" She asked softly. Steve stared intently at her, studying her. "No. You are a beautiful woman either way." Lily looked away, her eyes drooping slightly. "It's okay if it does. I wouldn't expect you to-"

Steve quickly cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her. After a long kiss he pulled away, "I said you were beautiful either way and I meant it Lily." Lily smiled at him. She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Steve rubbed his hands along her back, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him…

"Eh-hem." A woman cleared her throat at the door. They pulled away from each other, Steve standing at attention awkwardly. Lily blushed, unable to hide a smile. Natasha stood in the doorway and gave them both a small smile, "I didn't mean to disturb you," She said, her cheeks a little red. "We were just talking Ms. Romanov." Steve said, his cheeks bright red. "_Right_. May I talk to her for a moment Mr. Rodgers?" Steve nodded and left the room quickly. Natasha gave him a sidelong look as he left and turned to Lily with a bright smile. "I see you two are getting along." Lily knew her face was as red as a strawberry. She bit her lip, trying to hide her happiness. She teetered her head, "We get along," She said sarcastically.

Lily just realized Natasha was smiling and talking to her on friendly terms. Either punching her made it better or something was up. "How do you feel?" Natasha asked, sincerely worried. She looked at her cheek, at the large black and blue mark. Lily touched it gently, "Sore and a little sensitive to touch." Natasha gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I had to do that." Lily shrugged, "I asked you to so it's my fault. Besides that I doubt any of the guys would have hit me." Natasha nodded her head in agreement. "They really are just big teddy bears sometimes."

Lily liked this talk but felt like there was something up. "How come you are being so nice to me?"

Natasha sat down on the bed beside her. "I never fully trust anyone and it honestly takes a lot for me to give them an inkling of my trust." She looked at her cheek again. "You proved to me that you are an honest woman. That you weren't secretly working with Loki." Lily smiled happily, glad that she had gained her trust even if it was only a little bit. "I am sorry for the way I acted around you." Lily nodded and touched her cheek. "Don't suppose allowing you to punch me had anything to do with it?" Natasha smirked, "Maybe a little." They both laughed.

Natasha stood up. "Well I'll let you get back to _reacquainting_ yourself with Mr. Rodgers." She winked at Lily. Lily grabbed her arm, smiling kindly at her. Natasha looked back at her slightly surprised. "Thank you Ms. Romanov," Lily said. Natasha nodded and smiled back at her. "Natasha is fine Lily." Lily beamed at her. "Oh and when you feel up to it, Fury would like to see you in Controls."

Natasha left the room and Steve came back in. Lily smiled at him, wanting to _reacquaint_ herself with him further but she needed to see someone else, Fury and Steve would have to wait. "Can we go see Tony?" She asked. Steve paused a moment, thinking about where he was. "Yeah, he's got a bit of a cold though." Lily smirked, not surprised.

* * *

Tony was tightly curled in a blanket, sipping a hot cup of coffee. "They said I've got the worst cold they've ever seen." He said when they entered. They filed in, releasing hands before they entered. "It sure took you long enough to de-freeze me." He said a bit unhappily. He sneezed into his shoulder, moaning after. "God I hate colds… I was getting quite chilled listening to you guys bicker." Lily gave him a questioning look. "You could hear us talk?" Tony nodded sarcastically, "A-yup, heard everything you guys said. Hate that you had to ask Loki for help, shame you couldn't have figured that trick out on your own." Lily looked down, slightly ashamed she wasn't able to do it. "But you did good kiddo." He smiled at her, cheering her up a bit. "Besides this got me to allow my beautiful assistant on board to take care of me."

"That was very hard to do too. I'm surprised they even allowed it." A woman said as she entered the room. She was a tall, leggy woman with long natural red hair. She was very pretty and seemed genuinely kind. "This is Ms. Pots, my greatest assistant." She held out her hand to shake Steve and Lily's hand. "Nice to meet you both." Lily nodded, "Likewise. So, you, are the woman he talks about all the time. Did you know he gushes about you to us?" Pepper gave him a playful smile. Tony stared at Lily, giving her a 'what are you doing?' look. She was giving him some rope, he had never told her about Ms. Pots. "No, I didn't know that. Is that true Tony?" Tony looked at her, giving her his cocky grin. "Absolutely not. I would never mix work with pleasure." Pepper rolled his eyes at him. "Not something you've never done before."

"I'm not surprised by this." Pepper said taking the cup away from Tony who frowned unhappily. She gave him a bottle of water instead, "Fluids are much better for a cold." He begrudgingly took the bottle. "He is a very stubborn man though, likes to follow his own rules. I think it was very stupid of him to just grab that sword without working the kinks out first." She said to Lily. Tony frowned, "It's what I do. I go for it, simple as that." Pepper shook her head, "You'll get yourself killed _'going for it_' one of these times."

"What was it like?" Lily asked. Pepper dumped the coffee down a small sink off to the side. Lily moved next to the bed Tony sat on, "Could you breath? See?" Tony looked at her for a moment, "In all honesty I don't know how I survived." He looked at Pepper then back at Lily. "Tony," Pepper exclaimed. "I could breath, see, and hear, I could function without actually functioning." He took a sip of the water. "It was also very cold. I'm not made for the cold, I like the warmth and sunshine." Lily could hear the blame in his voice, looking down at her hands. Something she did too much. "It bothers me to say that I don't know what happened but that sword of yours…it seems…alive." He frowned with dislike. Lily stared at him.

"I'm sorry it took us-me so long to get you out." She said softly. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Steve stepped beside her, "It's not your fault Lily. He was the one who decided to hold the sword." Tony snapped his head to look at Steve. "I was given orders to make something so someone else could handle the sword as well. I don't blame her for what I did Rodgers. Just, blame her for taking so long to fix it." Lily smiled sheepishly.

"This might be out of the blue, but did you feel anything?" Tony gave her a frown, not understanding what she meant. "Like…did you feel anything from the sword? Such as power…fear, anything like that?" Tony shook his head, "Felt nothing but the cold." Lily thought for a moment. The gloves must've hindered any feeling that could have been there. Was it because she had the connection with it that she could feel so much from it? Tony believing it was alive was not far from how Lily felt about the sword. "What's up kiddo?" Tony asked, taking in her deep concentration. He moved so he was in her line of sight.

Lily blinked a few times as she came back to reality. "Huh? Oh, nothing-nothing." Tony frowned, "It is never nothing when a woman zones out. They either go into la-la land or think deeply about a study."

Pepper smacked his arm. He smiled at her but quickly turned his attention back to Lily. Lily shrugged, "My sword is still a mystery to me. Even more so when I think about it." Tony nodded, sitting straight. "That's strange that it is a mystery to you," He sniffled. Lily gave him a sidelong look. "I mean, it gives you all of this knowledge and know-how for fighting, you'd think it'd tell you a bit about it." Lily squinted at him, thinking that was crazy. "Magic is on the side of the unknown for me, so anything is possible if you think about it." He said quickly before he sneezed.

"Give you a dollar if you sneeze." Lily said quickly. Tony looked at her and then frowned when he didn't sneeze. She smirked.

"Maybe if I worked with it a little more…I could learn more." Tony pointed his finger at her, making a clicking noise. "You do that," He laid back on the small bed. "Do some meditative stuff with it, see what happens and tell me about it later. Now I'm going to sleep some."

"We'll leave you then." Lily said, waving to Pepper at the door. Tony looked back and forth between her and Steve questioningly. "Both of you?" Lily shrugged, "I don't know if he'll be with me, he might." Tony eyed Steve, "Are you two," He pointed at them as he put connections together. Pepper grabbed his finger and pulled it down. "What ever they are is there business Tony." Tony frowned at her. "See you later Mr. Stark, Ms. Pots." Steve said as he left behind Lily. Tony stared at him as he left, "They are." He said nodding his head to agree with himself. Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

**Hopefully not corny :P I hate corniness so if it is...darn!**

**I don't know yet if there will be any racy scenes between her and cap! I don't know, you guys decide and drop a review! three or more yes's and i will!**

**XD**


	19. Chapter 19

Steve had to leave Lily to talk to Director Fury so she went down to the training room with her sword and began to work on the meditative stuff Tony had told her to try. The only thing was, she didn't know how to meditate. She went off of movies she had seen of monks crossing their legs and breathing deeply. Lily held the sword across her lap, her hands resting on the blade and hilt. She breathed deeply to calm her excitement and allowed the know-how to seep into her like water on clothes.

Lily closed her eyes, took a deep breath and saw the woman who came with the knowledge. Her breathing slowed and she fell onto her back, entering a dreamlike state. The woman no longer stood like a picture and now stood like a person. Lily stared at her from the ground. The ground was cold and jagged, poking into her back. The woman walked up to her, holding out her hand with a kind smile. Lily stared at her hand for a moment before taking it. Her hand was cold but as smooth as baby's skin. Lily stood the same height as the woman, staring into her red eyes. "Who are you?" Lily asked. The woman smiled at her, a smile of a mother to her saddened child. "I am Sarlineh, your mother." She reached out and touched Lily's cheek, a tear running down her cheek. "You are so beautiful my dear daughter." Lily took a step back. She really didn't know whether to accept her as her mother or not.

"You are my mother, you gave me away? Why?" Sarlineh's eyes dropped to the ground, deeply saddened. "You put it in such simple terms wherein reality was not so simple nor so easy." Sarlineh looked up at Lily, "Jotenheim was falling apart and many were dying. I did not want to lose you as well daughter." She reached out for Lily again but she stepped back again. "I am sorry for leaving you, but you must understand that it was not because I did not want you. I did what I did to save you." Lily stared at the ground, tears lining her eyes. "That…you…I have lived with a false family for twenty years. I grew up loving them. I cannot just abandon their love for yours." Lily looked up at Sarlineh, "I cannot not as quickly love you as you do me." Sarlineh nodded with a sad smile. "I understand."

Lily turned, not wanting to look at her but also to look around. "This is Jotenheim isn't it?" She asked, scanning the area.

She caught her breath, arching over to breath. Beside her Sarlineh moved into the distance, returning to the picturesque pose with a smile. "Williams!" She heard her name being called and was pulled back into reality with a gut wrenching pull. Obviously that was not meant to happen that way. "What are you doing Williams?" Lily blinked, looking directly into the eyes-eye of an angry Director Fury. Her expression drooped to one of confusion, "Sir?" She quickly stood up, looking around to notice Steve, Natasha, and Thor were all in the room. Lily smiled sheepishly, "Meditating…?" Fury glared at her for a moment then relaxed, "Meditating? Is that what you call freezing the entire training room?" He asked, gesturing to the snow white training room.

Lily gawked at the snow and ice. "How did I do this?" She looked down at her arms and noticed they were blue. She felt a pull from her sword and stabbed it into the ground, baffling an already angry Fury. A whirlwind occurred within the room. "What are you doing?" Fury demanded, covering his face from blowing snow. It circled around Lily and the sword and then was quickly sucked into the sword with a suction cup noise. Lily stared at the sword then looked up at Fury. "I don't know."

They all stared at her and then at the sword. "We are taking that away from you for a while." Fury stated unhappily. The training room was fine again, spotless actually so she didn't understand why he'd take it away. "Alright," Lily sighed. "Where do you want me to put it?" Fury pursed his lips, having not thought about it he did not actually know. "Just put it in the science labs, and when you are done-Controls." Lily looked at him, clicking together why he was angry with her aside from the training room. She had forgotten to go and see him. Lily smiled, laughing inwardly, "Okay," She said as if it were a big deal. Thor looked absolutely confused while the other two smirked.

Lily looked at the sword and was about to grab it when she thought about the gloves she always saw Fury put in his coat. "Can I borrow your gloves?" He gave her a questioning look but grabbed them out of his pocket. He handed them to her. Thor stepped forward, "Why do you wish to not hold your sword Miss Williams?" Lily sighed, "Because I do not want to turn blue and all Giant-y." She quickly slipped the gloves on and picked up the sword. Surprisingly it was as heavy as a rock again, as if the gloves completely disconnected her from her sword. She walked out of the room, dragging her sword behind her with the sound of nails on a chalkboard. She looked back at the group who cowered from the noise. "So sorry." She whispered. "I'll meet you at Controls."

* * *

Controls was not the place she wanted to be. One, because this was her second official meeting with the Avengers, and two, because it was focused primarily on her. Everyone, even Tony with his noisy cold, sat around the long table. She sat between Steve and Bruce, trying to be as close to Steve without sending any signals to any of them. They all watched the replay of Lily coming back with Steve and Loki, just watching herself be so brutish made her feel very self-conscious. It was something that really sparked everyone's attention, no one had ever been able to single-handedly capture Loki, and no one ever tried.

"I'm still confused as to how you were able to pull that off." Tony said as he watched the playback. Lily looked closely at the moment when she kicked Loki away from her, there was a flash of something in his hand that she couldn't quite make out. Fury shut it off when it was over, turning his attention to Lily. "Explain to me how you were able to capture Loki." Lily stared at each of them, "I let loose my Frost Giant on him." She got a couple of smirks from around the table. She looked at Fury, "I was not exactly in control. I was trying to focus through the haze of his spell. My…inner beast I guess you could say, kind of took it from there." Fury just looked at her, "It's very hard for me to believe that one woman was able to take down Loki." Her, Natasha, and Maria all gave Fury a credulous look. He sighed, regretting the comment. "What I mean is that you are still just a novice fighter. Not exactly in the same league with Loki."

Clint typed on a touch screen in front of him and brought up the old video of Lily fighting the Chitauri. "She fought them with more ease than we did." He said. "We don't actually know what she is truly capable of, she could be capable of taking him down." Fury turned off the video. "I remember it clearly Barton." Fury brought up the video feed of the training room from just earlier. They all watched in amazement, as the room started to cover with snow, crawling like spiders from where she sat. "You did the meditating thing I suggested," Tony said. "How'd that go?" Fury gave her a look that demanded her silence. She teetered her head at Tony as reply.

Bruce stood up and rewound the video a bit, paying deep attention to it. "It has to be the sword that is giving her her fighting ease. Without it," He looked at Lily, "No offense, but without it she can only do magic. Not exactly any fighting per se." Bruce paused it on the blizzard scene. He pointed at the sword. "All of the snow and ice is going straight back into the sword. Before it had even come from the sword and not Lily. Only when she wields the sword can her Frost Giant side show. It gives her the power and strength of a Frost Giant."

"Then it is a device similar to the Casket of Ancient Winters. It must be taken to Asgard at once." Thor said standing. "Whoa, whoa big boy. First off we don't know that for sure, and second what the hell is that?" Tony piped, waving his hand for Thor to sit. His face scrunched in a sneeze. Lily whispered, "Give you a dollar if you sneeze?" He glared at her because now of course he did not have to sneeze. Right now that was her new favorite game. "It is the most powerful device of the Frost Giants, one they once tried to use against Midgard. Also happens to be a weapon Loki had used against us recently," Thor said.

Lily stared at Thor, "Are you saying that my sword is as powerful as that?" Thor nodded, "It very well could be. It should be brought to Asgard and placed within the vault." Lily eyed the table. "Maybe that is what Loki wants and not I." She said looking up at the group. "He's the only other person who could possibly wield it aside from those on Jotunheim, why wouldn't he want something that is possibly second to the Casket of Ancient whatever?"

They all stared at her like she was an epiphany. "What?" She asked.

Fury looked at Thor, "That sword has to go to Asgard immediately." Thor nodded in agreement. "That's good and all but how is he going to bring it there when he cannot lift it?" Lily asked, stating the obvious. "Well I guess you will have to go with him, won't you?" Fury retorted. Lily dropped her head back, she didn't want to go but she definitely wasn't against the idea of getting rid of her sword. She felt crazy for being able to talk with her 'mother' through the sword and had no inkling of why she could and honestly did not want to know. It was too much for her.

Lily looked at Thor, "So when do we leave?" She asked.

"You leave immediately." Fury ordered.

* * *

Lily, Steve and Tony went down to the training room to retrieve the sword. Loki smiled at Lily upon seeing her. "Hello Ileana." He hissed. All three of them stood at the ready, though Tony was a little tippy. "This should be fun." He said unhappily noting his balance. Loki held the sword in his left hand, eyeing it like a great toy. In his right hand he held Lily's dagger. Lily instantly remembered the blurry shine on the playback of when Lily kicked him away. He had managed to grab her dagger from her. "My dagger." She sneered.

"Ah yes, it is not a good place to hide a dagger in your shin guard. It could be too easily taken." He gave her a viscous smile. He quickly threw the dagger at her and she was unable to dodge it. It stabbed into her right hip, falling her to the ground with its momentum. "You aren't so powerful without your sword Ileana." Lily sneered at him, pulling the dagger out of her hip. "Why do you keep calling me that?" He stood straight, giving himself off as distracted. Steve took the ploy and went in for a strike. "Even as a super soldier you are too slow." Loki hissed as he sidestepped, pulling the sword up with both hands, cutting into Steve's side. "Ah damn." Tony said. He jumped into the fray and managed a punch on Loki's chest while he was momentarily distracted. Loki snarled at him and smacked him upside the head, sending him flying into the wall. Tony fell loudly and didn't move.

"Tony!" Lily yelled. She watched as Loki kicked a wounded Steve across the room. Lily stood up and stared level with Loki. Lily was weak and losing quite a bit of blood. Loki went in for the kill. He struck Lily through the gut with her sword, for a moment she bled and then the cold began to cauterize the wound, the blood turning to ice. Lily sucked in a deep and surprised breath. "This sword is you Ileana," He purred in her ear. "This is what your mother made of you when she split you from your Frost Giant so you could _fit in_ with the humans of Midgard." He pulled the sword out, a smile of victory on his face. "The illusion of her within the sword weeps for you now."

Lily fell to the ground, curling into a ball as she held onto her stomach. "You will not win-ever. Loki, the God of Lies, is just that-a lie. Your life revolves around a lie, your tricks revolve around lies. You, Loki, are a _lie_."

Loki kicked her into the wall behind her out of anger and hatred. She took in a sharp breath as the pain rocked through her body. Loki glared at her momentarily and then he vanished with the sword.

"Steve," She moaned, barely audible. "Tony…" She closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Get her to medical!" Fury demanded.

Fury and the rest of the Avengers quickly raced into the training room once they had found out what was going on. Thor rushed over to Lily and picked her up, her body hanging limply in his arms. Bruce rushed over to Steve's side, examining the cut on his side. Steve moaned, rolling onto his good side. "Steve? Do you hear me Steve?" He nodded slowly, grabbing for his side. "Is Lily, is she okay?" Bruce didn't say anything about it and helped him up to his feet. Steve leaned heavily on Bruce, sneering at the pain from his gash. "Did he take her?" Steve asked.

"No, no. She is with us but she," He looked over as Thor walked out of the room. She looked dead in his arms. "She may not be in the best of shape." He said quietly. Steve nodded and they began to walk slowly toward the doors.

Natasha hovered over Tony, feeling for a pulse. "He's still alive." She said. Clint kneeled down on the other side of Tony. He held his arm over his shoulder and waited for Natasha to do the same. "Ready?" He asked. Natasha nodded and they heaved him up. His feet dragged limply behind as they walked.

Fury surveyed the room before leaving.

"Nursewoman. Help her." Thor demanded as he placed Lily on a gurney. "She does not breath." Two doctors rushed over to her, examining her two wounds, one still bled while the other was frozen over. The doctors frantically pulled her armor off over her head and untied the tunic. The second put an oxygen mask on her and began pumping it. The first began hooking a heart beat monitor to her, her heartbeat very faint. "Do you not know what to do?" Thor demanded angrily. "No… It's like she was stabbed with ice or something." The doctor said. Thor walked over to her side and examined it, "If it is ice than pull it out." The doctor looked at Thor and pushed him back. "Yes, yes. Please stay back."

Bruce came into the room, his face flushed from haste. "I'll help," Bruce said. Thor had a sad look, his arms crossing and his hand holding his chin. He paced back and forth. "Can you help her?" He asked. Bruce looked at it, slightly surprised by it. He nodded his head, "I sure hope so." The doctors moved out of his way and allowed him to work with the stab wound in her chest while they quickly went to work with the stab wound on her hip. Bruce grabbed what looked like a pair of large tweezers from the counter behind him. "What are you going to do with that?" Bruce stared at Thor, his lips forming a straight line. "Look, you either don't say anything or you leave the room Thor."

Thor nodded and as Bruce was about to try and pull out the ice he decided it best for him to leave. "Thank you." Bruce sighed. He pulled at the ice and realized that it wasn't an ice shard. He used his fingers, and began to peel away the pieces as fast as he could. It was a clear hole just under her right breast. The ice closed it and as he began to peel away at it, it started to bleed again. "I need some gauze and extra light." He ordered to either of the two doctors with him. He looked back down at the wound, noticing the excessive bleeding, "And some adrenaline."

One doctor injected the adrenaline through a vein on her wrist, while the other held the gauze to the wound to soak up some of the excess blood. "She's lucky Loki missed her heart and lung." Bruce said as he felt for any cuts along her left lung. "She's got through and through broken ribs…three. They are split fine enough to not need any repositioning." He took his fingers out of the cut and held his hand out for needle and thread.

* * *

Bruce walked out of the room, drying his hands on a towel. He was surprised to see all of the Avengers there except for Tony. Fury stood up when he saw him, "How does she look doc?" Bruce smiled, "She has three broken ribs, front and back of her left side, a sliced abdominal muscle, a little internal frost bite, and a shattered hip." They all stared at him. "With a little rest and healing she should be okay."

"You are magnificent." Thor bellowed as he hoisted Bruce into a hug. "You have saved Miss Williams." Bruce smiled and laughed, "Yeah, sure." Thor set Bruce down.

"When can we see her?" Steve asked. Bruce reflexively fixed the position of his glasses. "I'd give it a few days, three at the least." Steve nodded. "Then in the meantime we must find Loki," Steve said, looking at Fury.

"You can't go out like that Captain." Fury said. "We need you and Tony to stay and rest, heal up. We are going to need all of you fully capable for when we do find Loki." Fury looked at the others, "Aside from you Captain, I want the rest of you to come with me." Steve glared at Fury, hating that he had to stay behind and rest. Fury turned and walked away, the other Avengers slowly beginning to follow.

Steve sat for a moment, staring at the ground. If he had been more…anything he probably could have prevented Lily from getting hurt at all. He quietly walked into the room. He stood beside Lily, staring at the wrapping that covered her abdomen and hips, a small, white brace on her right hip. He frowned taking in the wounds, the thought that she could have been killed scaring him.

He slid the doctor's chair next to the bed and sat down. If he had had his shield with him he could have faired better, preventing her shattered hip and possibly Loki even leaving. He felt more human now than he had in a long time.

Lily twitched on the bed, grabbing his attention. "Lily?" He asked quietly. She lay still again. The heartbeat monitor quickened but then slowed again. Steve sat back with a sigh and soon fell asleep on his hand.

* * *

"Are you okay Lily?" Michael asked softly. Lily slowly woke up. She felt absolutely exhausted, as if she had used an over abundance of magic she did not have. "Michael?" She sat up, looking around the room through tired eyes. "Where are we?" She asked. He jumped onto the bed beside her, smiling happily. "We are in my new room at Xavier's School for Gifted Children." Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; surprised she had any in his dream. "Xavier's school? Isn't that the place mutant kids go, the x-men or something like that?" Michael nodded, his smile brightening. "Yeah, yeah. It's so cool and everyone is really nice to me here."

Lily rubbed his blonde mop of hair, smiling kindly at him. "That's good to know. When did you start going to school here?" She asked. She hasn't talked her mom for at least a week now, too busy with her own self. "A week now." Michael said. Lily nodded, "That is very nice, but I have to get some rest Michael. I'm exhausted and weak…" She fell back on the bed, her real body twitching from the feeling of falling. Michael frowned, "You were almost kilt Lily. Your wounds show even in my dreams." He said. Lily lifted her head to look. Her blue tunic was open to reveal her white bra and wrappings around her ribs and hips, a small brace on her right hip. She wrapped the tunic around her, smiling sheepishly. "I'll be fine." She yawned. "I'm already healing."

Michael just looked at her, beginning to zone. Lily grabbed his arm gently, not wanting to hear what he had to say. "Michael?" He blinked at her. "I need you to let me sleep okay? I need the rest right now. Whatever reason you pulled me into your dream needs to stay with you. I honestly don't think I could handle hearing what you have to say." She gave him a sad smile. "Can you do that for me?" He stared at her for a moment then nodded. Lily fell back asleep, leaving the dream.

Michael zoned, "You can end it all if you die."

* * *

**Twenty is here! I love that i am able to write so much for this! XD Makes me feel like i am accomplishing something!**

**I plan on have twenty five chapters, thirty at the most!**

**XD**


	21. Chapter 21

Lily blinked her eyes many times. She looked around, momentarily wondering where she was. When she sat up there was a pain in her chest that made her fall to her elbows, sneering at the immense pain. "Ah…! Now I remember what happened…" She sighed. Her hip hurt to twist and it felt like she was pulling on a tightly strained muscle. "Ah…fudge," She breathed. She lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. She was in a lot of pain and could barely move without hurting herself. She looked around the small room. She was alone. On the counter across from her was a small note and a bottle of pills. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't have put it closer by chance?"

She moved like a turtle, everything hurting terribly. She peeled off the heart rate monitor patches from her chest and hopped off the bed, favoring her right foot. The jolt of the tiny jump rocked through her body, making her sneer. "Ugh." She hobbled over to the counter, leaning against it to read the note. _If pain is minor take three pills. If pain is major take four…or five. Bruce._ She quickly opened the bottle and gulped down five pills dry. She searched the room for a cane or something she could use to help her walk, putting any pressure on her right leg hurt like a mother… Of course there was nothing. She found her armor on the opposite counter. Lily looked down, her tunic had been closed thank god. She hobbled to the other counter and grabbed the red gem off of it, leaving the rest there for now. It wasn't going to fit over her hip brace.

Lily hobbled through the halls, clinging to the wall so she wouldn't fall. Men and women that walked around eyed her, some trying to help. She just brushed them off. She got in an elevator, taking the back corner. A few stops, a few more people, and she finally made it to the main level at Controls. She hobbled into the wide room unnoticed. Fury stood, guiding the ship at the center. Maria stood next to him. The crew was all working steadily at their posts at the bottom of the steps. She noticed that a few of the computers were following the whereabouts of Tony and Natasha, following them via satellite video.

Lily sat down, making a bunch of noise as she tried to sit in a way it wouldn't hurt. "God, when will the pills kick in?" She asked herself. "What in the world are you doing up here Williams?" Fury asked. Lily shrugged, "I feel like I've been gone for days. I know something is up and I would like to help." He eyed her unhappily. "You know…in a way that a wounded girl can." He gave her a half frown, "You should be resting Lily, you aren't going to be able to help us with a shattered hip." Lily nodded and rolled her eyes. "That much I agree on, but luckily I should be able to heal myself within the next day or two."

Fury leveled his gaze with hers. "Even when that is done I can't let you out. You still might be useful to him and I can't risk him taking control of you."

Lily let out a long sigh. "He already has me so he says. Said something about me and the sword but I can't remember what that was anymore." Fury just stared at her. "How many days have I been asleep?" Fury smirked, "Nine days." Lily leaned forward, a moment of searing pain passing through her because of the quick motion. "Are you serious?" He gave her a 'really' look, saying, "Always." She sat back, slowly this time. "I've been asleep for nine days… Have you guys found Loki? Did he leave? How are Tony and Steve?"

Fury stood straight, turning to look at the monitors of some crew down below. "They are running on a wild goose chase now. In the short time you were out, Loki managed to let in some more Chitauri-though gladly not on such a large scale as Manhattan. He obtained his Tesseract empowered staff from our most secure facilities and he has your sword." Lily smiled, "So not much then." Fury smirked, "Not much."

Lily stared down at the monitors of the crew. They were following Iron Man via satellite footage; he was chasing Loki on one of those golden chariots. "There's not a chance he could open another portal is there?" Fury shook his head, "No, not without the Tesseract. Luckily that is on Asgard. We aren't sure what his plans are, he's been having us chase him wildly through cities and he hasn't done a damn thing to them but let loose a few Chitauri." Lily frowned, "Why would he want to bide his time?" Fury shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine right now. We are just trying to capture him and put him back in a cell so he can't do anything more."

Lily nodded, watching Iron Man try to blast him out of the sky. "You say he's letting lose only a few Chitauri at a time, how?" He brought up the live feed of him and Iron Man. Loki held her sword, it's power clearly visible from the faint glow around it. "Your sword. He seems to be able to open a small portal that lets out four or five at a time." Lily watched as Loki opened a small traveling portal. She zoomed in on the portal, looking into it. She recognized the grey landscape. "The Chitauri have taken over Jotunheim." Fury looked at the same thing she did, "How do you know that is Jotunheim?" Lily gestured with her arms as she tried to find the right words. "Um…remember that day you caught me meditating?" He nodded. "Well I was actually somehow on a different world-Jotunheim, I was talking to my…mother. I obviously didn't truly travel there but my mind had and from what I saw that is Jotunheim."

Fury's lips straightened in annoyance, he didn't much like her explanation but he held his tongue. Lily stared at the opening and watched as three Chitauri were able to squeeze through just before it closed. They sped off on their golden chariots, one being shot down by Iron Man. A curious thought crossed her mind. "Have they actually hit Loki yet? Like given him a good punch across the mouth?" Fury gave her an odd look, "Not as much as I would like to see but yes." She gave the table a trivial look than looked up at Fury. "I don't know if you saw with all the eyes you have," She waved her hands at him, "No dissing meant. But during the incident in Manhattan, I don't know, I shared this weird connection with Loki." Fury stared at her, "Spit it out Lily." She smiled sheepishly, "Well, whenever he was hit by something that majorly hurt him such as when Hulk pounded him like a rag doll-so was I."

Fury quickly stood straight, a motion of 'you have got to be kidding me'. Lily held her hands up, "But it hasn't happened since which means it could be gone. God I hope it's gone." She sighed. She looked at the buttons in front of her, "Is there any way I could talk to Tony?" Fury pressed a button, "Go ahead."

"What do you want Fury? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Tony stated, sounding a little winded. "Hey Tony, it's Lily."

"Hey, how are you feeling kiddo? Long time no see." Lily laughed but was given a glare from Fury to get to the point. "Will you do something for me?" She asked. "Um…only if it involves hitting Loki for you." Lily smiled, "It does. I need you to hit him as hard as you can anywhere on his chest or back," She eyed herself, "Ah wait, make that his head."

He laughed, "You got it kiddo."

Fury let go of the button, "Are you sure you want to test it? If it's true you could be hurt worse than now." Lily shrugged, "Let's hope it's not." They watched as Tony chased Loki, trying to get a good shot at him. Lily began to get all full of jitters, waiting for the hit to come. She held on tightly to the red gem. At every blast Loki seemed able to evade it. Lily glared at him on the video screen and he seemed to smile back, which completely sent willies down her spine. "You saw that right?" She asked. She shook her body, trying to get rid of the willies.

Her head was thrust down against the table, making a large bang that made everyone in the room turn to look. Fury pressed the button, "Don't hit him like that again Stark."

"Why?" Fury looked at Lily who sat up smiling like a drunk. "It has consequences for Lily. Anything harder than, I suppose, a human punch is also felt by Lily." Tony sighed unhappily, "You can't be serious." Fury pressed a few buttons that put Controls on Tony's face screen, "Try it again with a little less power." Loki was still reeling from the first hit so he was easily able to get in another hit. Simultaneously Lily was slammed down against the table. "That is so unfair," Tony hissed.

Fury turned off the screen and walked over to Lily's side. "You okay?" Lily gave him a thumbs up, her head still on the table. "Just peachy sir."

"You should go back down to medical and rest some more. Probably check to make sure you don't have a concussion too." Lily sighed and sat up, her nose bleeding. She held up the gem, "Just give me a moment to focus..." She slurred. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Her head dropped and she dropped the gem at his feet. He tilted her back to see what was wrong. She was out cold. "So much for finally waking."


	22. Chapter 22

"You've got to be kidding me." Lily sighed, taking in the sight of the medical room. Lily hoped she had not been out for anymore days than she had been. "How do you feel?" A man asked. Lily looked to her side, surprised someone was with her. Steve smiled kindly back at her, "How do your wounds feel?" He asked. Lily smiled happily, he looked much better than she and she finally got to see his spangly outfit-which looked really cute on him, and maybe a little tight. "I hurt." She said. She sat up much more easily than the first time, the pills finally taking affect. Steve quickly was at her side and holding her steady. "You should really keep resting." He said, eyeing the pain he saw in her eyes. Lily shook her head, "No, I've been out for nine days, maybe ten now. You guys need my help and I want to help." He gave her a straight and serious look, "You can't help us if your wounded like this and you know that. We need you to get better is what we need."

Lily held onto his arm for support as she slowly slid off the bed to her feet. She sneered at the pain of stretching her hip… "I can help in other ways too, computers and video stuff," Cause she knew so much about that. "Besides, in a day I'll be fully healed." He just stared at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She pushed up on her left tippy toes and kissed him. He cupped her cheeks, not wanting to hurt her further. She slid her arms up his chest, following the zipper to the crook of his neck. He pulled away, "I don't want you to get hurt." He said bluntly. Lily stared at him for a moment, "I can't promise you that I won't. Loki has my sword, something only I can take back from him, and he has the Tesseract staff that needs to be taken away. You guys need my help with this."

She moved against him, pulling him away from any argument he had. For a moment he fought to find what he was going to say as he stared at her. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and weaving her hands into his hair. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist. Steve's hand roamed over the brace and he pushed her gently away. "We shouldn't be doing this. I don't want to hurt you any further than you are." He said, his breathing a little ragged. Lily gave him a pout. She so wished she weren't so brittle right now, wanting so much more from him. He smiled, laughing lightly, "Cute, but not going to work Miss Williams." She smiled playfully, "Fine," He gave her a serious look, only a hint of a smile appearing. "Then can we go up to Controls? At least we can start to figure something out then."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as she sat next to Tony. He looked at her, "I should be the one asking you." Lily shrugged, "Pained but ok." He smirked at her, "I guess I'm the same though," He motioned at her wounds. "Probably a little less pain I'd say. Wasn't exactly stabbed." She laughed lightly.

The Avengers were all back at the meeting table, having stopped following Loki on a wild goose chase. Thor looked royally pissed, zoning at a distant monitor. Clint was also pissed as he fiddled with an arrowhead that was broken. Let's just say no one was too happy. They'd had to fall back after too many failed attempts at fighting Loki since he kept sending Chitauri after them whenever they were close. Bruce fiddled with his fingers across from her as he kept his anger in check. "You look…happy." Lily whispered to him. He smirked an unhappy smirk. "Yeah, totally happy over here, you should join me, _we're_ having the time of our life." She wiggled her nose, "Ehn, it's more fun on this side. We smile and swap sarcastic remarks." She beamed at him in hopes to get him to smile. She somehow knew Tony was about to sneeze. "Give you a dollar if you sneeze," She said still looking at Bruce. He took in a breath but didn't sneeze, "God I hate it when you do that." Bruce smiled. Lily looked at Tony, "Why because it's the only bet you lose?" Tony gave her a serious look, "Yes, and because it makes me feel like I have a sneeze that I can't sneeze." Lily laughed. Bruce smiled, shaking his head.

"Please, can we get down to business here?" Fury sighed at the end of the table. Tony pointed at him, "I'm down. What's the call?" Fury sighed, glaring at Tony. "Loki has become a serious threat-again. He has the tesseract staff and Miss Williams's sword, which we've now learned can open a small portal for a short amount of time. We have no idea what his goals are and can see no pattern to his moves." He stood up straight, sighing, "He is pulling us into wild goose chases and we are following like dogs. He is keeping us distracted, why?"

"Maybe he wishes to go back to Asgard." Bruce piped. "That is where the Tesseract is after all. Maybe he's trying to find some way back."

"The sword can open portals, so why can't he just use that to go back?" Natasha asked. "Why send Chitauri through instead of himself?" Bruce pointed at her and thought about what it was he was about to say, "Unless it only goes one way. What if he can't go through it so he lets them through?"

Steve stared at the table. "Why bother letting them through at all if only a few can come at a time, unless he's waiting for someone else to come through that hasn't." He looked at Fury. "He's been opening the portals and they've only lasted seconds, he could be trying to get a particular person across, biding his time until he does."

Lily held her hand up, getting an odd look from Fury. "I agree with everything they've said. But on the first question Natasha asked about just going to Asgard. I don't think he can. The sword opens a portal and through it you can see Jotunheim, I think it is connected only to Jotunheim."

She felt like an epiphany every time she opened her mouth from all the evaluating looks she got from the group. She hadn't been able to attend many meetings with them and every time she always said something that shut them up, at least for a minute. "Do you remember anything else from your meditation?" Fury asked. Lily shook her head, frowning slightly, "No." She quickly looked at Fury, "But I do remember what Loki said to me. He called me Ileana," She paused trying to find the exact words. She got looks of 'really', thinking that was all she was going to say. "He said that I was the sword, that it was what my mother made of me so I could fit in on Midgard. Loki said that the sword was my Frost Giant self."

"That sounds like cruel and unusual punishment." Tony stated, a frown pulling at his lips. Lily looked at Tony, just stared for a moment. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, feeling his face with his hands. Lily shook her head and looked away. She suddenly had a better understanding of the sword and the fear it felt when she pried it from Tony's hands. When it was with her it was nearly whole but with someone else it thought of them as a threat, an alien that might try and use it…her? But why freeze Tony and not Loki?

Thor gave her a quizzical look, "That is blasphemous. No magician could do such magic." Lily arched an eyebrow at him, "I don't much believe it either but it has merit. Explain how I can only use my Frost Giant magic and natural abilities when I hold the sword." Thor crossed his arms pointing at her with one, "Try now." Lily frowned, "I have tried a hundred times to become big blue when I'm not holding the sword but it just does not work." She looked at Bruce next, as if he might be able to deduce something from what she says. "When I hold the sword I can fight much better than without. I can use my natural abilities and I am blue. Without it I can do none of that."

Everyone just stared at her for a moment and then focused on the table as they tried to think of a reason why that could be. "You told Bruce and I once that you thought it was your mothers abilities that passed on to you. Said you could see her every time you held the sword, did you see her when you meditated?" Tony asked. Lily instantly remembered what happened during her meditation at the mention of her mother. "Yeah. But I didn't just see her, I talked to her." Tony jerked in his chair to get a better look at her, looking at her like she had said something outrageous. "Talked, as in what we're doing now?" Lily nodded, smiling sheepishly at how dumb that sounded. He balked at her, "Interesting."

Steve turned her chair so she looked at him, "If you did talk to her, what did she say?" Lily stared at him, "She said she was my mother and that her name was Sarlineh. That is really all she said before I was pulled back to reality." She looked at Fury who frowned.

"That cannot be possible." Thor said, his naturally booming voice now one of a whisper. His arms fell to his sides, as he looked on at Lily completely shocked. "She is the Queen of the Giants now. She had had a child before she was named queen but after Loki had unleashed the Bifrost on Jotunheim no one knew what had happened to said child." He stood close to the table still staring at Lily. "If you are truly her daughter you should be only five."

Fury took in a deep breath, "Was that child a girl?"

Thor looked up at him, taken away from his thoughts, "Yes."

Everyone looked at Lily, Lily staring down at the table feeling utterly stupid.


	23. Chapter 23

Everything was kind of hectic now. An alarm had gone off in the base and the Avengers were called away to fight against Loki and his small army that fought in Washington. Lily was given a pair of crutches and chauffeured to a different floor. No one had said much after that, including Steve. When the alarm had been set off they all gladly took off, finding a relief in having to go and fight. All of what had been said being too much and too bizarre for them to handle. Steve had given her a smile before he took off but said nothing. Lily worried what Steve thought about the whole thing, her mother, her giant, her possible age… Which completely didn't make sense.

Lily was twenty-two. She had the figure of an adult, the wisdom of her age, the knowledge of twenty-two years of life and living. She was an adult by all means. Lily was not some five-year-old child. What Thor had to have said had to be wrong? If not at least the age was wrong. Lily knew what she had to do, where she had to go. It was the only way she'd get the right answers.

Lily got into the elevators and rode them up to the deck of the flying base. For a moment she waited until she could get a clear spot and rushed to it, hopping quickly with her crutches. At the moment she did not care if she were half broken, she just needed to know. "Heimdall, please open the Bifrost." She said to the sky. For a moment nothing happened. "Heimdall," She yelled, bellowing loudly to the sky. Suddenly grey clouds formed above her in the sky. "Williams!" Fury demanded, running across the deck toward her. Lily looked at him briefly before she was scooped up in the Bifrost, leaving behind a confused and annoyed Director.

Being in the Bifrost seemed to pain her, as it put unwanted pressure on her wounds. She fell haphazardly on the glossy black floor. Hands greeted her as she was pulled up to her feet by two guards. "Take her to the healers." Heimdall commanded. Lily bent over, puking just in front of her feet. "I'm so sorry Heimdall." She said. She looked up at him, giving him a faint smile. He nodded at her and returned to his post, following them out. One guard picked Lily up, Bridal style and laid her on a floating bed pulled by horses. It felt great to get off her feet, the pressure still present even out of the Bifrost.

The ride was smooth to where one could not tell horses were pulling you. They arrived at the palace and she was pulled through the long halls and into a small room. A man came to her side and began to untie her tunic. "This will hurt," He said. "May be quite painful." His blonde hair twitched as he talked and moved, making it look like down feathers being ruffled in the wind. She nodded and focused on the ceiling. It was gold, like the walls. It was also plain with no special design on it, not a great focusing point. "Why does it hurt so bad?" She asked. "The pressure of the Bifrost moved your ribs in a different position than they should not be in. And your hip crumpled slightly in on itself." He tapped on the wound on her chest and she sucked in a pained breath, biting her lip. "Yeah, they are moved." She sneered.

He clasped his hands together and then pulled them apart, they glowed slightly yellow with an intertwining violet color. He placed his hands on the wound on her chest and pushed like he was closing elevator doors. She screamed out in pain, grabbing at the bed she lay on for support. It felt like razors moving along her ribs as they repositioned themselves back into place. Then it was like fire was being shot into her chest as they fused back together. She bit her lip and she could taste blood. It slowly began to calm and cool and she breathed deeply, as if she had run a marathon. Her forehead was lined with sweat.

"We are not done yet." He said as he gently pulled on the brace. He gave her a small rounded object, holding it above her mouth until she took it. It tasted awfully like metal and thread. He gave her a quick nod and placed a hand on her hip and one on her chest. She screamed between the mouthpiece. His hand on her chest held her down to the bed as her back arched up as the pain was felt through her entire body. This was much worse than the first.

Daggers…heat…then ice.

When it was done she rolled on her left side, spitting the mouthpiece out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head momentarily as she felt a wave of relief and nausea sweep through her. "You should have healed yourself before you came." He said. Lily fell back onto her back, eyeing him tiredly. "This was a last moment decision. Is it always that painful for everyone?" He nodded, "Yes and no. It depends on the wound sustained." She felt cold on her now old wounds, but she otherwise felt good, healed. "If I had done it myself, would it still have been as painful?" He nodded, "Maybe a little less due to the fact that you had not displaced your ribs or crumpled your hip." Lily nodded moving into a sitting position.

She took in a deep breath, feeling absolutely better. "Thank you very much." She gave him a curt nod. He did the same. Not knowing what to do or say she left the little room and wandered into the throne room, barely sure how she found her way there. The King stood before the throne, looking to her when she entered. It was only she and the King in the giant hall.

She kneeled in front of him, "My King."

He walked down the steps to stand in front of her. "I am very sorry that you were unable to learn much from the book I sent with you Miss Williams." He said. Lily stood, nodding kindly to him. "It was not your fault sir. I am the one who cannot make meaning of what it says."

"Why is it you have come child?" He asked in a serious tone. She looked away, slightly intimidated by him. "Was that all you knew about me when I was last here?" She looked at him. "You performed the tiny bit of magic that turned my hair blue so I would believe, so Thor would believe that I was a true Frost Giant. But I am not am I?" He gave her a solemn look, "It is not that you are not a true Frost Giant dear, it is that you are not one with yourself." He began to walk toward a side door. "Come with me Miss Williams." He said over his shoulder. Lily followed quickly. "You share abilities and magical powers with Loki but you do not possess his natural ability to adapt to fit in." They walked through the halls, Lily barely noticing where they were going. "Sarlineh had to split you in half so you would appear to belong with the humans. She took the kings sword, your fathers sword, and locked your Giant half inside to be used when you wielded the sword."

Lily looked out as they stopped on a balcony. They looked out at the Bifrost and the blue sea that looked as though it fell right off the edge of Asgard. It was daylight out, giving everything a brighter shine. Lily looked at Odin, "Laufey isn't my father is he?" He looked at her with a faint smile, "No, no. King Ragour is your father and his wife Queen Sarlineh is your mother." Lily stood at the edge of the balcony looking down the expanse of the palace. By birth she was a Princess…

"Loki has the sword, he has…me. He's using it, trying to let someone through that will no doubt be too much for the Avengers or anyone else. I need to take it back and stop him before he brings about another Manhattan incident." She looked at Odin. "How can I reverse the magic in the sword? How can I truly become myself?"

Odin gave her a sad and solemn look, "You may lose who you are as a person now, and everything and everyone you knew will become strangers to you." Lily gripped the railing, fond memories of her family replaying in her mind. Her tiny little brother… "Are you sure you wish to do this Miss Williams?" Lily blinked a few times as she held her tears at bay. "I am not whole yet." She smirked.

Odin gave her a father's kind smile. "Then you must break the sword."

* * *

Lily arrived back on base. Fury, and Clint and Natasha awaited her at Controls while the others were still out fighting Loki. "What were you thinking leaving like that?" Fury demanded as he leaned on the meeting table. Lily just looked at him, "I had to know the truth and he is one of the only people I knew would know." She looked at the other two briefly then looked back at Fury. "I know how to stop Loki." Fury eyed her suspiciously. Clint stood up, giving her a respected smile. "Let's go then." Lily began to leave with him, Natasha deciding to follow after a moment. "Wait." Fury said. He picked through one of his coat pockets and pulled out a red gem. He tossed it to Lily, "You might want that."

Lily smiled to him, "Thank you." She looked at Clint, "I'll meet you guys at the jet, I have to get dressed quick." Lily teleported down to the medical room before he could say anything. She quickly put on her armor, adjusting it until it was on perfectly and then placed the ruby on the middle of her bosom.

For a moment she stood in the silence. It gave her a moment to think that she did not want. When that sword broke she would lose everything, everyone… Lily would become whole; become the Frost Giant she truly is. Once she was a Giant what if she fought the Avengers? Fought Steve…? She could possibly hurt them. Lily did not want any of it. She quickly left, teleporting next to the jet. She needed to get busy so her mind could not allow herself to back down. "So what do we have to do to stop him?" Natasha asked behind the wheel. Lily stood behind them, looking out the window as they took off. "Just have to break my sword."

Clint and Natasha shared a quick glance. They didn't know what she had gone to Asgard for but they understood the possibility of that sword being a part of her.

"What will happen to you if the sword is broken?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." Lily lied.

* * *

**Two for today! XD **


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived quickly at the fight since the base was only about twenty miles away. Hulk was down in Washington Square fighting a butt load of Chitauri. Thor was getting out of a pile of rubble, Captain America helping him up. Iron man was chasing after Loki, shooting small missiles at the back of his golden chariot. Natasha and Clint followed near, Clint scoping out the back with his bow. Loki instantly shot at the jet with the Tesseract staff, his hit making it unsteady for a moment. Clint lost his sighting as he grabbed onto the side so he'd stay inside.

Lily grabbed an ear set and quickly put it on. She stood at the hatch beside Clint, looking out at Iron Man. "Tony, I need you to stay as steady as possible, no crazy flying." "Is that you Lily? I was told you had left to Asgard." Lily nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes I had gone and now I'm back. Anyways, just hold still." Tony spun in the air before he complied, "Alright, I'm steady." Clint grabbed her arm, "What are you planning on doing?" Lily smiled at him, "Jumping." His grip tightened and he glared at her. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Let go please." He hesitated for a moment and then let go.

Lily teleported away, landing roughly on the back of Iron Man. He bounced in the air for a moment before he stabilized. "Are you crazy kid?" He yelled into the headset. "What are you doing?" She kneeled down on his back, holding his sides so she didn't fall, "Hitching a ride. I need you circle around and meet Loki head on." He turned his head as he tried to look at her. She looked at him, "Just do it." He sighed heavily but complied, turning wide so not to drop her. She pressed a button so she could talk to everyone. "Thor, you hear me?" She asked.

Thor paused before he flew off, looking at Captain America to see if he also heard her. "We all hear you kiddo," Tony said, sounding unhappy. She knocked on his head in annoyance. "Thor when that sword falls I need you to break it with your hammer." Thor looked up at the sky, watching Iron Man fly over. "Are you riding on Iron Man Miss Williams?" He asked. Lily waved down at them. "That's so cool." She heard the Captain say. "I'm surprised you allow that Tony," Captain stated, amused. "Tony will send multiple blasts to distract him while I disarm him. The sword will hopefully fall near you and then you must destroy it."

Thor bashed in the head of an oncoming Chitauri. "Will that not do something to you Miss Williams?" He asked. "I don't know." She said. Iron Man quickly jerked to the side, scaring Lily momentarily. He dodged a blast from a Chitauri below. Lily watched as a star shield beheaded the Chitauri who shot at them. "If you disarm him, is there really need to break the sword?" Captain asked. "Yes, I see no need to destroy it if he no longer holds it," Thor responded.

Lily thought about it. "You're right." She knocked on Iron Man's helmet. "You're moving pretty slow old man." She snickered, a new excitement at the possibility that she wouldn't have to break it sweeping through her. He instantly sped up and she nearly fell off the side. She smiled widely, laughing. "I am not old," He retorted, not coming up with a good comeback.

They turned and found themselves in front of Loki. Loki smiled at the sight of Lily, "So nice of you to finally show Ileana." Lily glared at him, "Now." She ordered. All of Iron Man's shoulder missiles opened and instantly fired at Loki, many of them purposely exploding in front of him so Loki would be momentarily blinded. Lily teleported onto the chariot with Loki, surprising him. Iron man sped by without firing and Lily began performing her hand-to-hand combat she had learned from Steve, using Loki's surprise to her advantage. She was terrible at hand to hand but his surprise gave her the upper hand. His Tesseract staff instantly disappeared so he had a free hand to fight with while he still used the sword.

Lily punched him in the gut, then in the face. She went in for another punch in the face but was blocked by his arm. He smiled at her, "Foolish girl, you are not capable of defeating me this way." Lily grabbed onto Loki's hand that held the sword. With her other hand she sent a blast of magic at his face. His free hand clenched, glowing green and he backhanded her across the face. Lily's grip on the sword and his hand did not falter but he grabbed her hand with his and forced her against the steering device of the chariot. He snarled at her, "You cannot defeat a God Ileana." Lily instantly head-butt him, making herself a little dizzy as a side effect. She fought through the dizziness and kneed him in the groin. He still clung to the sword but he had crumpled to hold his genitals. "You are all men, I do not understand why you don't hit one another's weak spot more often." She clenched her fist and with an extra boost of magic backing her swing she punched Loki square on the jaw.

He fell back, releasing the sword. She then blasted a hole through the chariot so it would crash. Loki grabbed Lily and they fell to the ground, Loki inhibiting her ability to teleport. He used Lily to land. They fell, Loki on top of her. The air was knocked out of Lily and she was very dizzy, barely able to keep her eyes open. She sucked in air as she tried to catch her breath.

Loki was tackled off of Lily by Thor.

Captain America rushed to her side, looking her over for any physical wounds. Her eyes went crossed. "Lily, look at me." He said. It is a miracle she was not splattered across the pavement right now. "Look at me." He demanded. Lily tried to focus on him. At the moment he had five heads that zoomed in and out of focus. She blinked a lot as she tried to focus on him. He was suddenly gone as Thor crashed into him. Loki stood, holding the Tesseract staff. Shots appeared all around him as Natasha shot at him from above. He quickly shot at the jet with the staff but a colorful shield deflected the blast. Hulk jumped into the fray, standing in front of Lily protectively. Iron Man flew at his nine o'clock, aiming all the weapons he had left at him. Thor and Captain America came to encircle him on his sides.

"You cannot win brother." Thor spat angrily. "Surrender now."

Loki smiled to no one in particular. He held out his staff as if he were going to drop it. "Fine, but don't bother fighting me any longer." He shot at Lily, missing her by inches. She stared beside her in surprise. Her sword was in pieces. Thor instantly tackled his brother to the ground, the staff falling out of his hand. "Brother!" He growled. Clint roped down with the pair of special cuffs that inhibited his powers.

Lily sucked in a pained breath, her eyes going wide. Her eyes slowly turned red, her body turning blue, scar-like markings appearing on her face. Boney protrusions appearing along her forehead. The armor was becoming too small for her, the leather ripping at the side and the metal pieces falling to the side. Her tunic that once went past her butt, now edged her hips, her pants were now shorts.

"Lily?" Captain America asked.

Ileana scowled as her head twitched to the side to look at the man talking.


	25. Chapter 25

The team froze at the furious yet scared look they received from Lily. They had never seen that look from her…ever, more of a scared yet angry look. Iron Man landed on the ground in the back, her head snapping up at him. No one of the team moved.

She slowly stood up, crawling backwards as she did so. She stepped on her broken blade, looking down at it as it cut her. She picked up the hilt and squeezed it tightly, a clear blue blade of ice forming to make a sword. Hulk sneered a little and her eyes darted to him, squinting in a glare. She continued to back up.

"Lily?" Captain America asked, taking a cautious step forward. He held his hand slightly out in front of him, "Are you okay?" She sneered down at him, seeing him as an annoyance. Thor walked up beside him, her head twitching to the side to look at him. "Do you not remember who we are Miss Williams?"

A memory that wasn't hers played in her mind. She stood behind a dark pillar, watching as a group of men and a woman fought other Frost Giants like her. The blonde man before her, beating them with just one hit from his hammer. He swung his hammer around, destroying the land and in turn hurting any who came at him. And in a final blow he called upon lightning to ripple through the land and destroyed nearly half of it. A name registered in her mind, _Thor_.

She opened her eyes looking down at the blonde man, her face contorted in one of hate and rage. "Thor." Her voice was gruff and full of anger. He smiled, "You do remember." The Captain turned to him but did not look at him, keeping his eyes on Lily as he watched her tense to spring, "I don't think that was a good memory Thor."

Lily sprang into action, swinging her sword down at Thor. Hulk caught it in his hand, growling angrily at her. "Thor friend." He crushed the sword in his hand and instantly punched her in the jaw. She tumbled across the ground for about five feet when she jumped onto her hands and feet, holding her right arm out as another ice sword formed. "Then you are my enemy," She snarled at Hulk. He stomped, roaring loudly.

"Hulk!" Iron Man yelled as he charged at Lily. This was going to get out of hand quicker with him fighting than if he wasn't there. Iron Man ran up beside Thor, his mask flying up, "Anything we can do to stop her?" Thor looked at him, his face one of confused sadness. "I do not understand why she believes me her enemy. I have done nothing to wrong her." Tony frowned at Thor. He wasn't exactly worried about that right now. "Later Thor, right now we have to figure out how to stop them before they possibly destroy Washington."

Lily side stepped Hulk and sliced down his back, giving him a minor cut. His head popped back at her, snarling angrily. She flicked her right hand sending shards of ice at him by way of the sword. He held up his arms to guard his face, a few sticking in his skin. "Lily," Hawkeye said over comms. She searched around the area, trying to figure out who had spoken but she could not find the person. "Don't make us do this Lily. We don't want to hurt you." Hulk tackled her to the ground and pinned her there, snarling directly in her face. She struggled and as she did so she began to become increasingly cold to the touch. Hulk faltered and stood up, looking at his hands in surprise as they burned from her cold touch.

She curled her legs into her gut and then struck him in the stomach, sending him into the building at his back. She crouched on her feet, her left hand on the ground. Ice formed from her hand and spread to Hulk, covering him with a thick layer, freezing him to the building for now.

A jet flew overhead, hovering just above the team that stood behind her. She eyed it precariously, not understanding what it was. A man jumped out of the back, lining down to the ground. Lily snarled at him as he aimed an arrow at her. "We are not your enemies Lily. We do not want to fight you." He said.

Lily eyed the men and jet. The team was slightly spread staring at Lily, unsure whether they were going to have to fight her or not. Captain America stood at her far right, his shield at the ready in front of him. Iron Man stood beside Thor, both with their sides to her and heads turned to her. Hawkeye stood to the left under the jet. He showed no emotion on his face as he stared at her. Another crawled slowly in the back, his black hair gleaming in the sunlight. She knew instantly that it was Loki.

She looked at Hawkeye. "Why do you fight with Thor and Loki?" She asked, her voice gruff. He stayed completely blank, "We fight with Thor not Loki. Loki is our prisoner not our friend." She looked back at Loki, who stared at her, unsure whether it was ok to move. "You fight with one brother yet harbor the other as your prisoner? Why?" Now he showed slight worry, "Do you remember who we are?"

She scanned the group of men. She would never align herself with Thor or Loki and the others were too small to be beneficial. She stared at Hawkeye, "I would not align myself with any who stand here. I am Ileana of the Frost Giants, we enslave the likes of you not fight alongside you."

Iron Man took a step forward, frowning angrily. "Then what has the past month been, child's play?" She glared at him, not liking his tone. "I do not know what you speak of metal man." His mouth opened to say something and then it closed, still frowning. He turned and began walking toward Loki, pausing beside Thor momentarily, "She doesn't remember us. A guess says she probably doesn't remember the past twenty-two years of her life either." Tony had grown to like Lily, though he was still a bit skittish around her because of her abilities and how much she didn't even know about herself. She was smart, overly kind, and was like the kid of the group. Someone he could count on for intrigue and entertainment.

"What do we do Thor?" Hawkeye asked.

Thor stared up at Lily for a moment. He was sad for her loss and the loss of a friend. "I can take you back to Jotunheim." Lily instantly eyed him, suspicious of him. "Why?" He moved so his entire body faced her. "As a gift to a friend."

She kneeled down to his height, holding the sword tip on the ground. "I will allow you to take me on one condition." He nodded, "Anything." She smirked, "That I take Loki as my prisoner to Jotunheim to be judged for his murderous acts against us." Thor nodded. "Then we will leave now."

In the back Tony smiled, looking down at a wide-eyed Loki, "Sounds like you'll get to have some fun."

Tony dragged Loki to Lily's feet. She instantly smirked down at him, putting her hand on his shoulder. His body instantly began to turn its natural blue color. He looked down at the ground, frowning angrily. Tony looked up at her briefly, his smile drooping slightly. He walked back and stood beside Hawkeye. He forcibly pushed Hawkeyes bow down, making him stop pointing it at her. Thor stood in front of Lily, looking up at her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Thor didn't even have to say a thing as the Bifrost opened and scooped the three of them up, dragging them to Asgard.

Natasha landed the Jet and Steve instantly hopped on board, slumping on his knees and staring at the ground. Clint and Tony soon came after, Tony taking a seat beside Steve as Clint went to sit beside Natasha. Tony looked at him, a sad smile crossing his face. "There was nothing you could have done Steve. She didn't remember us and probably not her life here on Earth." Steve looked up at him, his expression sad, "Then why do I feel like there was something I could've done?" Tony looked across from him then back at Steve. "Because that's who you are. You blame yourself…"

Bruce walked onto the jet using Lily's armor to hide his genitals from view. He placed the Tesseract staff beside him, everyone else forgetting about it on the ground. He knew what had happened and shared the same sad expression they all did. "I think we all share the blame. We did nothing to try and bring those memories forward, we just…let her go."

They stared at each other for a moment and then stared at the ground or somewhere else, guilt crawling through each of them. Natasha took off, heading back toward the base. In the front seat Clint had said nothing, his expression hardened as he hid his emotions. Natasha didn't know what to say and felt just as bad, she felt like they had just abandoned a member of the team. The training room was going to be full tonight.

* * *

**I tried to get this done next day but it took a while. I was trying to go a certain direction with it and it took me four tries to get it the way i wanted. It's a very...mellow chapter!**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**XD**


	26. Chapter 26

Tony paused in his fiddling's with his gloves, "Maybe it was for the best that she leave?" Bruce looked up from studying the staff, "Is that your excuse for not trying? That it was better for her to leave because that's where she belongs?" Tony looked at him briefly, anger flashing across his face. He returned to fiddling with his gloves. Bruce sighed, calming himself. "She's lived here her whole life, why would we think that place is where she belongs?" Tony stopped completely, staring at his friend, "Because that is her natural born home. Because that is where her biological parents are. Because…because we are stupid."

Bruce smirked unhappily.

It hadn't even been an hour since they arrived and they were all deep in their work or training to keep their mind off of what they just did. Not even Fury had said a word to them, his disappointment not needing words. When they arrived they told him what had happened and he didn't say a thing, not even about allowing them to take Loki away, he just simply began flying the base again. Once they knew they weren't wanted at Controls anymore they separated, Tony and Bruce going down to the labs while Steve, Clint, and Natasha went to the training room.

Steve had already broken three punching bags in his anger at himself. He was beating himself up hard for not doing anything. He had fallen for her, he didn't know if he loved her but right now, knowing she may never come back he knew that he loved her. And he did nothing but stand and stare. Was he scared? Did her natural looks scare him? He'd seen them before, though they were slightly less, and then they hadn't scared him so why did he freeze now? What was it that kept him from moving?

"Steve?" Natasha asked quietly beside him. He landed a last, hard punch on the bag before looking at her. She and Tony were probably the only ones who knew or realized that Steve and Lily were a couple. She had been the first to see it too. He looked at her with wounded pride, his face drawn down in hate and anger at himself. "You should sit down for a bit. Rest." He just looked at her, "I can't. I have to keep fighting. I have to get better. I need to be able to do something when the time calls for action." She knew what he was talking about but also knew it wasn't good for him to direct his energy this way. "Sit down or I will force you to."

He looked down at the floor then to the bench at the side of the room. He nodded to her and went and took a seat on the bench. He rested his head against the back wall, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Without Thor they were honestly stuck. They couldn't try to get her back, they had one chance and they blew it. They weren't going to get a second.

Hawkeye was practicing shooting his bow, but after a while he just sat down and began to clean it, making it shine like never before. Natasha honestly felt like she was the only level-headed one there and that was probably because she didn't allow herself to get to know Lily like they all did. "It's clean enough Clint." He didn't stop. "Come on, you created a bullzeye within the bullzeye and now your bow shines more than it has in years."

"We're all doing something so we don't think about the past." He said as he meticulously cleaned the sight. "We abandoned a friend and teammate. We may still be fresh at this whole team thing, but that should never have happened." Natasha kneeled down beside him, resting her head on her knee. He looked over at her, "I would act just like this if we abandoned you." She smiled kindly at him. "Honestly I think she brought us together better than we did ourselves," He said, returning to his work.

* * *

Odin stood beside Heimdall on the top tier. He stared at Lily, his face a cross of disappointment and sadness. "Princess Ileana," He greeted. He stepped down a tier, "You are welcome to take Loki with you but Thor must stay."

Lily nodded her respects to him, "Allfather." Thor walked away, looking back at Lily. Odin gave her a kind smile, "I do hope you find your way back home Princess. It is cold and sad where you journey to." She didn't understand what he was going on about and much less understood why he called her Princess. Her father would not be king unless Laufey were dead. She looked down at Loki briefly and he smiled at her.

"Send me home." She demanded. Heimdall pushed his sword further in and the lights sparked out like lightning. She and Loki were pulled back into the Bifrost on their way to Jotunheim. They landed smoothly on the cool surface of Jotunheim.

It was chaos.

* * *

Odin looked at Thor briefly, a disappointed look crossing his face. He turned and began to walk away, his son quickly following. "Why did I have to stay father?" He asked in confusion. "I wished to see her home safely."

Odin turned on him; his eye squinted in a glare. "Jotunheim is on the brink of war with the Chitauri, I cannot allow you to go. They must settle this themselves and they will now that Loki has gone." Thor looked at his father, baffled. "The Chitauri are in Jotunheim? When did this happen?" Odin shook his head, "It does not matter son. You can not travel there, that is an order from your King." Thor glared at his father but said nothing.

He continued on, sighing heavily. Thor kept pace beside him, "What else bothers you father?" Odin gave him a stern look, "You my boy. You have never been one to give up so quickly on anything yet you instantly gave up on Miss Williams." Thor gave him a confused look, "I gave her the chance to go back to her home. I did not give up on her father." Odin glared at his son, his lips forming a tight line. "Why then did you not try to bring her memories forward? Why did you so quickly bring up the idea of bringing her home?"

Thor looked slightly angry, "Was it not right to return her to Jotunheim? She is a Frost Giant, that is where she belongs is it not?"

Odin stopped and stared at his son. "What she knows of Jotunheim is what her mother passed on to her through the sword, elsewise she would know nothing of Jotunheim. She is acting on her survival instincts not on the want but on the need to return to Jotunheim. At the moment that is all she remembers, she was not given time enough to remember her past." He continued walking, his son staring after him. "Ask yourself son, how you would have acted upon meeting the Avengers? Would you truly stop and ask questions or fight for your survival among the aliens?"

Thor looked down at the ground, finally understanding.


	27. Chapter 27

Ileana searched the area with wide eyes. Aliens on golden chariots sped through the air, giant slugs dropping a dozen off each time they entered. There was nothing left for them to destroy the cities were shards now, the people were losing, and the planet was being destroyed.

"Please, I beg of you to take me back to Asgard," Loki said as he scanned the area. Fear instantly entered his mind upon seeing the Chitauri on such basis as this. He would not be well received as a peace offering. "I will do anything for you if you bring me back." He stared up at her, his eyes pleading. "Anything!" Ileana looked at him but shook her head, ducking as a Chitauri sped over her head. "You will fix this as I see fit. Likewise you will stay here."

She froze his feet to the ground. He struggled, looking around skittishly. A Frost Giant came beside her, his weapon raised, ready to fight her. She stared at him, slightly surprised, "I fight with you Giant not against you." He held his long sword to the side, giving her a credulous stare. "You are not wounded, you have not fought. Why?" She pointed down at Loki, "I have brought the traitor. He will free us of these aliens." The Giant snarled at Loki.

Ileana squeezed the hilt, forming a long, wide sword of ice. The Giant stared at her for a moment, "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Ileana. Daughter of Sarlineh and Ragour." The Giant's eyes widened and he quickly composed himself, kneeling at her feet, "Princess." She smirked, liking this newfound loyalty. She suddenly had a faint memory of a girl she did not know. The girl was amazed by the golden walls of Odin's palace, kneeling only after Thor reminded her of where she was. She was completely enthralled by her surroundings. Ileana shook the odd memory from her mind, looking down at the frosty ground.

Ileana cut the ice from around Loki. She glared down at him, "Time to finish this. You," She pointed at the Giant with her sword. "I need you to follow me, make sure he doesn't escape. He is the key to ending this." He stood, nodding. He smirked at Loki.

Chitauri flew overhead, chatting amongst them. Ileana threw a ball of magic at them with her left hand, the end chariot exploding in colorful light. The other two spun around, screaming at her and Loki but not attacking. She jumped at one chariot, slicing the two aliens in half with one swish of her sword. She jumped, spinning over to the other one. She landed on the second alien sword first and quickly cut into the one that drove the chariot.

Others had noticed the ruckus and came over, their chariots hovering while their seconds jumped off. Ileana rushed over to the Giant and Loki, grabbing onto their shoulders. She teleported them away, further up the battlefield but away from the mob. The Giant looked at her, surprised by her abilities. Very few Giants could use such magical abilities beyond the cold and ice.

The Giant spun around her, decapitating a Chitauri in the process. She nodded her thanks to him and then continued on. She had a fond feeling, a touch memory of someone holding her tightly, someone warm and not cold. Ileana sneered at the odd memories she was getting, them confusing her deeply. She focused her confusion into a blast, shooting a Chitauri off of another Giant. She spun, her sword swinging high in the air as she came down, slicing through the body of another.

Ileana threw her arm fiercely at an oncoming slug creature much like throwing underhand. Giant chunks of ice shot out of the ground and at the face of the creature. They broke on impact, not harming the creature at all. She jumped at the oncoming slug; it's mouth gaping wide for a possible meal. She began to flip in the air as she started to fall to the ground. Her hand twitched sending a small ball of flame into the creatures' mouth that grew as it got closer. For a moment it's mouth was alight then it fizzled down to a spark, the creature unharmed. She flicked her wrist and the spark exploded, the creatures head going in all directions. Ileana landed on a knee in the snow. The creature flipped across the ground behind her, killing some of its own on its fall.

She smiled proudly at her kill. She looked back to see the Giant helping Loki through a mob of Chitauri, Loki fumbling to get through. Ileana teleported into the midst of the fight, she stuck her sword into the ground and sent a cold wave that froze all non-Giants in its path. She stood straight, staring down at Loki. He lay on the ground, looking scared as hell. He was a problem, they were moving too slowly because of him.

"Where do the aliens come from?" She asked looking up at the Giant. A few others had gathered around to look at the one who showed such power. He pointed at the horizon, "Just over those hills in the distances." More like mountain outcroppings. They were standing on the top of a mountain, a valley waiting below. She ran, scooping Loki up in her arms. He looked out slightly surprised, "What are you doing?" He demanded, his tone laced with fear. She smiled and teleported multiple times to the edge of the mountain. She looked down at the swarming alien army that fought down below.

Ileana jumped, a shrill of glee escaping her throat.

About half way down she teleported to the ground knowing that Loki would not survive the jump. She shook her head, not understanding why she had squealed like that. She stood in a group of Frost Giants that looked at her in surprise. She put Loki on his feet, his face drawn out in fear. He breathed heavily like he had just lost all of his air on the way down. She froze his feet to the ground in the middle of the group and he plopped down to his butt.

"Don't let him die." She demanded of the Giants around her. They glanced briefly at him, some recognizing who he was. One cut the circle, rushing him with his iced hand. Ileana stepped between them, putting her hand on his chest to stop him. "As Princess Ileana, I demand that there be no harm brought to him." The Frost Giant stared at her in surprise then quickly kneeled before her. Whispered words of her slowly spread from Giant to Giant. She nodded at the Giant and then teleported away.

She stood in front of a line of Giants. A group of aliens surrounded them and were slowly advancing with their guns. Ileana threw her arm at the aliens, not releasing the sword but sending hundreds of tiny icicles at them. They stuck in the Chitauri like arrows, downing many at a time.

The Chitauri turned their attention on her, shooting at her. She fell to her side, a shot grazing her right hip. A memory of pain never had, entered her mind. She held her side briefly looking at it to make sure it was only minor. She didn't understand these flash memories she was having.

"On your feet Ileana." A woman said as she rushed to her defense. She beheaded a Chitauri with her two-sided axe. She put her back to Ileana, giving her a moment to recuperate from the hit. "On your feet daughter." She demanded, redirecting a blast to an oncoming Chitauri.

Sarlineh, her mother stood protecting her. Her chainmail skirt hung just above her knees, a chainmail top was cut jaggedly at the bottom of her ribs. Her blue skin was all cut up from fighting the Chitauri, a darker blue color seeping from the wounds. Ileana stood, jumping around her mother, her sword sweeping out in front of her. A cold blast sent all of the oncoming Chitauri flying back. Ileana glanced at her mother, "Sarlineh?" Her mother gave her a timid smile. "You may call me mother if you wish."

She just nodded, suddenly unsure if she should be calling her mother. She focused on the fight at hand, pushing the odd thoughts to the back of her mind. She saw in the distance that the Giants were falling around Loki, only four out of ten still standing. Lily teleported to their aid, rushing at the Chitauri. She swung her sword high and low, cutting limbs and bodies. Her body moving in a fluid fighting motion as she fought Chitauri after Chitauri.

She came upon a cloaked Chitauri that had a pile of Giants at his feet. He gave her an ugly smile upon seeing her. She snarled as she rushed him. She sidestepped, her sword cutting into his right side. He just turned to look at her, unfazed by the wound. She did it again this time going to the left. His hand snaked out, scratching across her side. She sneered at the pain but kept at it. She swung her sword above her head, swinging down at him, a blow that would halve any other Chitauri. He caught her sword above his head, smiling wickedly at her. His free hand snaked out at her, his fingers piercing her stomach.

He pulled his fingers out and crushed the sword. "I will show you real pain Giant." She dropped to her knees holding her stomach. He placed his hand on the side of her head, it glowing a dark red color. A blast rocked through her head and she crumpled to the ground.

She closed her eyes in pain, biting her bottom lip. She knew this pain, she knew this pain… She opened her eyes and suddenly she was somewhere else. She was in an old room with lots of people working on something inside an area covered by plastic. She saw the man with the bow again a short distance away. She rolled onto her side, leaning on her elbow. She squeezed her eyes as she reeled from the pain in her head. Looking ahead of her she saw Loki looking sickly and angry. He was angrily looking in front of him, his head slightly cocked to the side. His black hair was slightly askew. His green eyes shot daggers at some unknown, his lips settled and his expression became that of neutrality.

She looked back at the man with who had the bow. "Clint…" She whispered. She fell to her back as all of her memories bombarded her. She flew through memory after memory. Her mothers skin changing color as she instantly began worrying about her. Her father giving her a talk of wisdom. Michael…crawling into bed with her after a nightmare. Family Christmas's, dinners, school, twenty-two years of life and living on Earth. Memories of the Avengers came last, falling onto the meeting table as her first greeting to them, slowly gaining the trust of the team. Going to Asgard to meet Odin, capturing Loki, freezing Tony, kissing Steve… She took in a sharp breath of pain, her eyes opening to see the cloaked Chitauri dragging his claws across her skin. She had many cuts on her stomach, some feeling like a paper cut while others felt like a knife cutting her. He scratched her right shoulder, cutting deep enough to cut muscle.

She screamed in pain. His smile broadened, enjoying his fun with her. She glared at him, "I will give you Loki if you swear to leave and never return." He stopped, his smile vanishing. "You have captured the God of Mischief?" His voice was harsh, barely a breath. She turned her head to look in Loki's direction. "He is there."

His head twitched to where she was looking, a wicked smile pulled at his lips. Loki looked over at him. He tried unsuccessfully to free himself. The Chitauri looked back at her, "We will leave immediately." He stood straight and bellowed out a noise between a caw and a bear. He repeated the sound and the Chitauri began to recede from the fight, going back to their slugs and flying into space.

The cloaked Chitauri appeared beside Loki, grabbing onto his arm. Loki looked horrified, trying to get away from the hideous creature. The Chitauri smiled back at Lily and then he disappeared with Loki.

Lily stood, holding her shoulder. Sarlineh made her way toward her, followed by any surviving Giants. A group had slowly amassed in front of her, kneeling. Sarlineh gave her a kind smile, reaching out for her hand. Lily stared at it, "I cannot take it. I…cannot be your daughter."

* * *

**Two chapters left!**

**I could make it three for an even thirty but...they'd be way too darn short!**

**XD**


	28. Chapter 28

Sarlineh gave her an angered look, "You are my daughter Ileana, no one else's." Lily shook her head, looking into her eyes. "You changed that when you brought me to Earth. Yes, it was for my protection but you did not figure in the fact that I would grow up loving those who raised me like my own. You…you should have come back for me when the chaos was over. Not leave me there." Sarlineh's face softened. "Lily Williams... Is that who you wish to be? A human?" Lily nodded. Sarlineh looked at the ground, her face contorted in sadness, "I was wrong to bring you there and for that I am sorry. I am sorry I was not the mother _she_ was." She looked up at her, giving her a proud smile. "You single handedly killed the most Chitauri here and you saved our world from catastrophe." She bowed her head to Lily, "Even if you do not wish to live here, Lily, Jotunheim owes you a grand debt."

Lily gave her a sad smile, bowing her head in return.

Sarlineh looked up at her, "You gave us our home back so I will give you yours in return." Lily smiled brightly. The other Giants stood nodding their gratitude. They began to separate, going around to fallen Giants and helping the wounded or giving them a proper burial in the ice.

Sarlineh stood in front of her. She looked sad but held a blank composure. A male Giant stood a few feet away, staring at Lily in surprise and disappointment. Ragour glared at Lily and then left to help the others. Lily looked after him, knowing he was Ragour, her father.

Sarlineh grabbed her right hand, "Place both hands on the sword Lily." Lily looked at Sarlineh and put both hands on the sword. Sarlineh held onto her hands. "I will leave you with your natural magical abilities so that you may stay strong amongst the humans. All else will leave you." Lily took a deep breath, nodding. "On the count of three, we will shove the sword into the ice. Say these words: Shining star of ice and sadness take away what was returned." Lily's eyebrows lifted curiously but she nodded. "One." Sarlineh gave her a mother's proud smile. "Two. Goodbye Ileana…" Lily took in a deep breath in anticipation. "Three."

They forced the sword into the ground, "Shining star of ice and sadness take away what was returned." A loud crack sounded below them, cracks appearing all around the sword. She looked at Sarlineh, slightly worried. Sarlineh gripped her hands, keeping them there.

Lily took in a sharp breath of pain as she felt an unexplainable pull feeling at her core. She felt herself shrinking slowly. She breathed out, watching the color drain from her arms like pouring juice into a cup. Lily fell to her knees as the pain of her wounds were felt, being much worse than as a Giant. She felt a pop in her chest and a wave of cold was released, sweeping across the land.

Rumbling waves rocked the landscape around them. The valley they were in connecting and flattening into a smooth surface. Ice broke off the cliffs, crashing loudly on the ground below. Lily looked around as the world shifted around her. The ground quaked, spires shooting out of the ground, walls forming around them. A grand structure formed behind Lily, reaching up to the sky. Sarlineh's eyes stared at the sky as she muttered, her voice unheard by Lily. Other buildings came up in the distance, smaller ones scattered around.

The changes stopped and Sarlineh let go of her hands, looking down at her. Lily peeled her hands off of the hilt, the ice giving her severe frostbite. Tears lined her eyes from all of the pain she now felt. She looked up at Sarlineh who held her nose in the air, "Your debt has been repaid with your request." Lily was surprised by her sudden change in attitude towards her. She shivered, wrapping her arms around the gashes on her stomach. A tear instantly froze on her cheek. Lily fell to her butt as she watched ice spike out of the ground and cover the sword, only the hilt touchable or seen.

Lily looked up at Sarlineh, another tear freezing on her cheek. "How can I return to Earth?" Sarlineh pointed at Lily's heart, "You have the power earthling, use it. Concentrate on where it is you wish to go and you will go there." Lily gaped at her, surprised that she had just been called 'earthling'. "I can't teleport across worlds." Sarlineh closed her eyes in annoyance, "You can do so much more than you know…" She forcibly stopped herself from saying Lily or daughter. She was merely acting strong in front of her people now that Lily was no longer one of them. "You can create your own Bifrost. Do it and you can take yourself _home_."

Lily was shocked. She really didn't know a thing about herself…

She closed her eyes and envisioned the deck of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying base. A swirling white light appeared at her left, it's power snaking out here and there like little bolts of lightning. Lily looked at Sarlineh, "Thank you mother." She allowed herself to be pulled into the white light, watching her mother as she was pulled into her Bifrost. Sarlineh kept a composed facial expression, the only thing giving away her sadness was a tear sliding down her cheek and freezing. She flew threw the Bifrost at a rapid pace, the energy itself beginning to crumple in on her. She focused on the deck, seeing it just ahead.

Lily landed with a head-cracking thud on the deck, the ground around her cracked from the impact of the Bifrost. She sneered as the pressure from the Bifrost put more pain on her shoulder. She tried to move but it hurt way too much, her breath leaving her instantly. She squeezed her eyes shut and they slowly relaxed as exhaustion and overuse of power got the better of her. Not to mention the amount of blood she was loosing from her wounds.

"Lily?" A man asked in utter surprise. She opened her eyes partially to look at the man and saw the Avengers dressed ready for a fight. A tired smile crossed her face, "I missed you guys." She slurred. Her head fell back and she was out.

For a moment they stared at her, each of them completely surprised. Natasha nudged Steve's arm sending him into action. He scooped Lily into his arms bridal style and rushed back into the base. "C'mon people, she needs medical attention." The team moved, following him into the base. Thor came down onto the base by Bifrost, landing just on top of the spot Lily had landed. "Where is she?" He demanded of Tony. Tony rolled his eyes at him and kept walking, Thor quickly following after him.

Steve rushed through the halls. Bruce followed close at his heels, knowing that he needed to patch her up quickly. "She's bleeding a lot," He said. Steve looked down as her blood soaked into his suit, gashes all over her stomach. "She's nearly been cut open."

Bruce grabbed a towel out of a guard's hand that was drying his face, the guy glared at him for a moment until he saw Lily. Bruce began to wrap it around her right shoulder, trying to minimize her blood loss. "Just go into the science lab we have the same tools." Steve did a quick turn, pushing the door open with his side and walking in. Natasha quickly sped in front of them, clearing a table with the sweep of her arm. Tony cringed, biting his finger as he watched his things fall and break on the ground.

Steve gently laid her on the table, her feet hanging off the end. Bruce untied her tunic, taking in a quick breath at the sight of the many cuts. "Oh my god," Natasha whispered. Bruce began to cut the tunic off of her arms so he could have more room to work with her shoulder. "Steve grab the alcohol out of the cupboard. Natasha, grab the stitching kit out of the first drawer." Steve rummaged through each cupboard, knocking stuff down in his search. Tony held out the alcohol to him, giving him an annoyed look. Steve rushed back over, handing the alcohol to Bruce. Bruce looked at the rest of the team, "Everyone else, if you can't help, wait outside."

Clint ushered them out of the room, closing the door behind him. They looked in through the windows, a worried look crossing their faces as they saw her many cuts. "How did she come by so many?" Tony asked, slightly disgusted at her mutilated skin. Thor looked on at her, a pang of guilt going through him. Clint sat on a bench on the other side of the hall, resting his elbows on his knees. "Could we-"

"What the hell is going on down here?" Fury demanded, cutting Clint off as he turned the corner, Maria following at his side. He gave the three of them an angry look, eyeing Thor. He hadn't been here earlier which means the ruckus was him. Tony gave Fury a grand smile, "Lily has returned, though her condition may say otherwise." Fury gaped at him briefly before doing a double take through the window. "What happened to her?" Tony shrugged, "Nothing fun."

Bruce opened the alcohol, "Hold her down, she'll wake from the pain." He poured the alcohol over her shoulder and then quickly over her stomach. Lily jolted awake, being held down so she would not move. She looked up at the ceiling with wide-eyes, screaming in pain. She squeezed her eyes as the pain slightly receded. Lily turned to look at the fizzle she heard in her right ear, seeing the alcohol bottle in Bruce's hand. "Really?" She asked through clenched teeth as he poured more over her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about the pain Lily. It will…well no it won't be over quickly." He said glancing at her face. He gave her a wry smile and then looked back down at her shoulder. "Natasha you know how to apply stitches right?" Natasha looked at him briefly, nodding her head. "I need you to begin on her stomach," He held his fingers above six puncture wounds that bleed the most. "Begin with these." He looked at Steve, "I need you to hold her hand, she'll need something to squeeze that isn't us." Steve nodded and grabbed her hand. Bruce looked through the window, "Clint or Tony, go down to medical and get some morphine." Clint stood before Tony could move and ran down the hall to the elevator.

Natasha cut herself some thread and passed it on to Bruce. Lily looked wide-eyed at it, following it as it passed from her hand to his. "Do stitches hurt?" She asked rushing her words. Bruce nodded his head, cutting a piece of thread. "Not as bad as you think, more like a bug bite." Natasha quickly grabbed a spool of thread and held it above her mouth. Lily smiled sheepishly but took it, clenching her teeth on it. Bruce poured alcohol over the needle and then began stitching her up. She felt him pulling her muscles back together.

She clenched hard on the spool, holding back a scream. She looked at Steve who stood at her head, holding her hand, in turn keeping it out of Natasha's way. She squeezed it severely as both Natasha and Bruce began to quickly stitch her. Lily squeezed her eyes shut from the pain. Bruce did one last tug on her muscles and then cut the thread only to cut another piece. "I'm very sorry about the pain Lily." She looked at him, her face dripping with sweat. She nodded, partially smiling around the spool in her mouth. He began again, pulling at another muscle. She muffled a cry, tears falling down the sides of her head.

Steve gently squeezed her hand. He put his other hand on her left shoulder to keep her still as she started to shake. "Hey," He said, smiling shyly. She stared at him through watery eyes, happy he was there. She made a sound between a laugh and a cry, squeezing his hand tightly as Bruce tugged again. "Did things," He looked at her stomach, "…not go well?" Lily squeezed his hand tightly again. She shook her head no, making him lift an eyebrow in a questioning gesture. "It went well?" She nodded, cringing at the pain. He was trying his best to get her mind off of the pain but since she couldn't answer he was having a little trouble with it.

Bruce cut another thread, still working on her shoulder. She looked over at his work. He was nearly finished with the first deep cut but still had a second, thankfully not as deep. She looked back at Steve, smiling around the stool. He smiled back, "You are a strong woman." Lily rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. She squeezed his hand again. "No pain meds… I know I'd want the pain meds for what you are experiencing." She smiled at him.

Clint rushed into the room carrying a couple of needles. Bruce pointed at her left arm quickly, "That arm." Steve held her arm out, still holding her hand. Clint gave her a playful smile as he cleaned inner elbow, "Squeeze Steve's hand as hard as you can." She hiccupped a laugh and squeezed as hard as she could, her vein slowly appearing. Clint gently pushed the needle into her skin. Lily sneered. Clint set the other needle beside her head, giving her a nod before leaving the room again.

Natasha grabbed the bottle of alcohol, giving Lily a sad smile. "This is going to hurt." Lily nodded, leaning her head back against the table. "Hold her." She said to Steve. He placed his hand on her chest and Natasha poured the alcohol over her stomach again. Lily tried to sit up, her eyes wide and filling with tears. She let out a pained growl. She squeezed Steve's hand in a death grip. She calmed slowly as the Morphine began to kick in. The pain slowly dying away.

Lily gave Steve a tired smile as she squeezed his hand. Lily closed her eyes, breathing gently, happy for the morphine.

* * *

**Sorry if i got the whole medical stuff wrong! **

**XD**


	29. Chapter 29

Lily opened her eyes, looking up at the familiar ceiling of the medical bay. She felt light and foggy, the drugs keeping the pain away. She lifted her arms without thinking, her right only able to be raised so far because of gauze wrapping. The drugs didn't take away the pain of moving. She bit her lip as she felt a painful tug at her shoulder. She reverted to using her left hand only to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. When that was done she looked around her room, it was full of flowers of every kind, a bundle of get well balloons in the corner by the door. She finished her scan smiling happily. A sleeping Steve sat on the guest chair, leaning against the counter.

She lifted the sheet she was covered up in, about to throw her legs over the edge to stand. She took in a sharp breath, falling back on the bed. She pulled up the hospital gown. Her stomach was tightly wrapped in white gauze; minor blood stains on the surface. Lily recovered herself with the sheet. She really hoped Bruce hadn't changed her clothes that would just make her feel awkward.

"Hey Steve," She said quietly. He adjusted himself in his seat, his head falling off of the counter, jolting him awake. He hit his head on the wall behind him. Lily laughed, holding her stomach at the pain. It was only minor though. Steve smiled shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Cute, but not going to work Mr. Rodgers." She teased. He laughed, smiling wider. Steve stood and walked over to her side, grabbing her hand. "How do you feel?" She eyed the room, searching for the right word, "Jumbled." She looked at him with a smirk, "I'm glad I have the morphine or else I don't think I'd feel as good as I do."

He lost his smile as he looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry." Lily lifted her eyebrows, "For what?" He looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to help you remember who we were, who you were. We just…let you go. We didn't even try to stop you, or Thor from taking you to Jotunheim. We just stood there and stared at you." His expression turned to worry as he looked down at her stomach. "You could have died up there Lily. When I saw you on the deck after you returned, I though you were going to you looked so pale. Your clothes were covered with blood, you were losing too much…"

"I love you too." She whispered with a smile. He stared at her. "Thank you for worrying about me Steve."

**One week later after lots of rest and little contact from the others accept Bruce and Steve.**

"Do you feel up for a trip?" Steve asked. He had come in pushing a wheel chair with a large smile on his face. Lily smiled excitedly, "Absolutely." She eyed him, "Is this a fun trip or one to Controls?" He frowned slightly, "Controls." Lily rolled her eyes, but she still smiled, it was better than sitting in here any longer. Lily began to sit up slowly and Steve instantly moved to help her, his hand on her back for support. Lily held her stomach, a crazed smile crossing her face, "If I had twelve more inches of waist people would say I'm pregnant by how I'm moving." Steve laughed lightly. He grabbed her hand and helped her off the bed.

She sat down in the wheelchair heavily, sighing in relief. She had been taken off the morphine and given only a minor painkiller. "Wish I could heal myself some. I hate Bruce for taking me off the morphine." Steve wheeled her out the door. "He said your body was healing at a surprising rate, so he didn't think it was much use anymore." Lily frowned, leaning back comfortably in the chair.

Steve rolled her into the elevator; a guard gave her a kind smile and nod as he left. "For some reason I feel like there's something fishy going on right now." She looked up at Steve who held his lips in a tight line, "Nope. Fury wants a debriefing." Lily eyed him suspiciously, knowing that he was never a good liar. He licked his lips nervously and began tapping the chair handles. She looked forward, pursing her lips, a smirk forming. "Are you lying to me Mr. Rodgers?" She asked formally, her voice taking on a tone of command. "Nope. Debriefing." She lifted an eyebrow, knowing she was getting somewhere. "Mr. Rodgers," The door slid open and Steve wheeled her out of the elevator.

The Avengers all smiled at her. Lily smiled back at them, "Hey guys." She couldn't help being happy to see them all together again. Tony cocked his head at her, giving her his kindest smile yet, "How do you feel kiddo?" She perked up, "Better," She looked at Bruce. "Though some Morphine wouldn't be so bad." He smirked, laughing lightly. Steve sat down corner to her, sitting next to Bruce.

Fury stood at the end of the table, staring at Lily with no smile. "You can banter later. Right now I want to know what happened." Lily pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, which turned into a slow and dramatic gesture as she had to move her arm slowly. She rolled her eyes at herself. "Explain to us what happened on Jotunheim. Be exceptionally detailed about how you came across those injuries."

"Well," She started, staring off in the distance as she remembered. "I went to Jotunheim from Asgard, Loki coming with me. Chitauri flooded the place so I had to fight, helping the Giants win. I came across a smart one who did all this," She gestured around her stomach. "He was quite powerful, he stabbed me with his fingers, his nails easily cutting through my skin. He then used magic to hurt my head, the blast originating from his hand and went straight into my head hurting but not harming me." She took a breath and continued. "The blast knocked me out and opened my memories to me and I remembered everything about myself. Then I woke to excruciating pain as he used his nails to slice my skin. I quickly offered Loki to him in exchange for the Chitauri to leave Jotunheim. He took it and they quickly left-with Loki." Quick and to the point.

Everyone stared at her. "A Chitauri was able to hurt you like that?" Thor asked. Lily nodded. She smiled as she took in his human wardrobe, blue jeans, a nice red shirt and a suit jacket. "He wasn't like the others though. Unlike them he wore a black cloak that partially hid his face from view. He was slightly hunched and had amazing magical power. He was also sadistic and liked slowly hurting me…" She shook the memory away. Thor contemplated what she said, slowly glaring at the table.

Fury stood straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright. Then how were you able to get back here? On the security camera it looked as though you used the Bifrost… But Thor came down in the Bifrost seconds later." He lifted his eyebrow questioningly. Thor smiled, looking at Lily, "She can create her own Bifrost. It was her power that brought her back not Asgard." Fury gave Thor a hard glare for speaking then looked at Lily. "Is that true Miss Williams?" She nodded.

"Ok. One last thing, where's the sword?" Fury asked.

Lily looked at her hands then looked up at Fury. "It will forever be in Jotunheim." Thor gave her a knowing look, as if he knew something she was not saying. Natasha eyed her wearily, "Is there more?" Lily smirked unhappily at her. "Yeah…" She looked around at the group before focusing on Fury. "I am one hundred percent human now." Everyone just stared at her, Tony cocking his head slightly. Thor gave her a small smile, "Jotunheim prospers from your decision." Fury gave her a look that demanded her to explain. "I had Sarlineh take away my Frost Giant like she had before, but this time for good I think. It sure felt like it would be forever gone."

"The spell took away my Frost Giant and Sarlineh used it to recreate a livable place for their people to live since their cities had been destroyed by the Chitauri."

"Again, sounds like cruel and unusual punishment." Tony stated.

Lily laughed, glancing at Steve then up at Fury again. "Jotunheim wasn't my home. I was raised on earth. I have a family here. I did not belong on the cold plains of Jotunheim. My life is here."

Thor smiled broadly. Tony, Bruce and Natasha agreeing with her. Clint smiled playfully, crossing his arms over his chest, "I think we all like to hear that." Steve smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

Thor looked between them, a realization hitting him. "When did this occur?" He asked gesturing to their hands. Both Lily and Steve blushed. Everyone, even Fury laughed at him. Tony waved at him impatiently, "Weeks ago. For a God you sure don't see much."

The group laughed harder, Thor joining in. "Then we should celebrate." He bellowed. Lily gave him an awkward look, not really understanding what reason that gave to celebrate. Fury shook his head, glaring at Thor briefly. He looked at Lily and gave her a kind smile, a rare sight for anyone. Tony gawked at him, "That look doesn't suit you." Fury laughed, shaking his head.

"Happy birthday Lily," Fury said, still smiling.

Lily's jaw dropped, her eyes going wide. "It's my birthday?" She said in a barely audible whisper. Steve muffled a laugh at her surprise. Clint sat forward, giving her a questioning look, "How could you forget your own birthday?" Lily shrugged, smiling from ear to ear, "Turning into a Frost Giant."

Everyone got up, walking away ahead of her. She noticed that everyone was wearing casually formal attire. Natasha wore a cute, short orange dress. Oddly enough it went quite well with Clint's khaki pants and orange button up. Tony wore dark jeans with a gold button up under a fancy jacket. She assumed that he had dressed Thor being as he had no fashion sense beyond his Asgardian armor. And even Fury looked nice, wearing regular black pants and a black button up, ditching his duster. Bruce looked pretty normal wearing his khaki's and purple button up with a black tie.

Lily smiled at Steve as he grabbed the handles of her chain, wheeling her around. He wore a pair of black pants with a blue button up. He also wore a pair of suspenders that made him look old fashioned, but she liked that. "I didn't even realize how handsome you looked when you came in." Steve laughed, "That's only because you were too excited to get out of that little room."

Tony bent down beside her, a playful smile on his face, "Hope you don't mind a bit of fun even though you're stuck to the chair." Lily shook her head. "Good, good." He stood up, falling back beside Bruce. Lily looked up at Steve, "So nothing fishy going on then?" He smiled down at her, "Nope, just a debriefing and some well wishes to the birthday girl."

She was wheeled into the storage room. Everything was moved to the sides to make room for guests and partying. Many people milled about, drinking and chatting. Music played loudly in the background, some dancing in the middle.

"Happy birthday sis." Michael yelled as he ran to her holding a flat gift. Lily beamed at seeing him, completely surprised. Michael stopped in front of her and then gently hugged her, not touching her right shoulder. She felt so underdressed in the ugly hospital gown. Michael put the box in her lap, beaming. He wore a little blue suit, looking so cute. He jumped up and down excitedly. "Open it. Open it." Lily laughed.

She ripped open they yellow birthday wrapping, opening the box. Inside was a little black dress that had little jewels in the center. She looked at Michael, "Did you pick this out?" He pointed at Sarah, "Mom did. I'd never go into the girls clothes." His face puckered in disgust. Sarah and Eric came over, smiling down at Lily like proud and happy parents. Lily gave her a long hug, "I love you mom." Sarah pulled back, sniffling. She rubbed under her eyes so she didn't smear her makeup. Sarah wore a light pink dress that went well with her purple skin color. Eric wore jeans and a black button up with a white tie.

"Oh! Mom, dad, this is Steve Rodgers. Steve this is my mom Sarah, and father Eric. And little brother Michael." She introduced them, Steve smiling and shaking hands with them. "How do you do?" Sarah turned a cheery red color. Steve thankfully acted like it was nothing new. "I am good. Lily has told me a few things about you." Lily blushed, glaring at her mom. "Mom!" She breathed angrily. Sarah winked at Steve making him blush and laugh.

Lily smiled, "On a different note. Mom would help me get dressed? I feel way too underdressed and…blah." She picked at the hospital gown.

Eric laughed and grabbed Steve by the shoulders, dragging him away. Lily looked after them hoping that he wasn't going to give him any fatherly grief on her behalf. Michael followed after them, staring up at Steve in amazement.

"Mr. Stark had called us and told us about everything that happened." She gave her a concerned look. "I'm glad that you are okay now. I was deathly worried when we stopped getting calls from you." Lily gave her a kind smile, "I'm sorry, it just got busy and I ended up going to Jotunheim. Once I was better I planned on calling just," Sarah smiled, winking at her. "Mr. Rodgers distract you?" Lily laughed and nodded.

They went into the bathroom and Sarah helped her change. Sarah braided her hair around her head so that it hung over her right shoulder to partially hide the wrapping. "You look gorgeous honey," Sarah said. Lily looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. It was a really cute dress and made her look…sexy. She hugged Sarah again, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I love you guys so much mom. I will never not love you." Sarah pulled away, wiping her eyes again. She cried way too easily. "C'mon, you've got a party going on."

Lily walked out, deciding that her legs weren't broken. She could walk after all. Time had flown by in the past few weeks now being an exception, as everything seemed to slow and recollect. She made her rounds, talking with everybody within the room. She had a pile of gifts to open, but they would wait till much later if not the next day. Though she had been given a gift straightforward from Bruce. He had taken the red ruby from her armor and had it intricately placed on a pendant and hung it on a silver chain. "Your armor had gotten all bent up after the incident so I took the ruby and made it into a necklace for you. Hopefully you won't be able to lose it." She gave him a hug, thanking him. The gem hung just below her collarbone, sparkling in the disco lighting.

She was heading over to Steve when Director Fury and Natasha intercepted her, Clint standing in the background waiting patiently for Natasha. Lily eyed them curiously, giving them a nervous grin. "Miss Williams," Fury said. "You've proven yourself to us a few times now and we believe you would make a great asset to the team." Lily's grin grew. Natasha gave Fury a glare then looked at Lily. "What he's trying to say is we would like you to officially become a member of the Avengers." Lily gave them a full-mouthed grin. Fury pulled out a pair of dog tags from his pocket, holding them up in front of her. "What do you say Miss Williams? Will you be a member of the team?"

Lily gave him a mischievous grin, "On one condition." Fury frowned at her, "And that is?" She poked him in the chest. "You smile more. Unlike what Tony said, it is a good look for you. And even though you have to look all stoic and be strong for your crew, they'd appreciate a smile every now and then." Fury laughed, shaking his head. "I think I can manage a smile a week." Lily pouted, but it was something, "Fine. Oh and the team has to see it." Now he pouted.

Natasha grabbed the tags and handed them to her. "Welcome to the team." She smiled. Clint winked at her in the background. Lily smiled and hugged Fury and Natasha in a big bear hug, surprising them deeply. She was a hugger all right. Her mother cried and she hugged.

She quickly left them, rushing over to Steve. She held the dog tags up in front of him, "I've official been added to the team." He gave her a handsome smile. "Good job Miss Williams." He looked her up and down, "You look beautiful Lily." Steve stood up, grabbing the dog tags as he did. He carefully pushed them over her head and fixed the chain so it was straight and didn't cover the gem. "You were a part of the team a while ago."

She moved close to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Dance with me?" He smiled at her, his face instantly turning a shade of red. "I don't know how." Lily smiled, grabbing his hands, "That's okay because neither do I." She tried to pull him out to the floor but he was too strong and quickly pulled her back to him and kissed her.

* * *

**Ahhh! :O It's over! Hopefully you guys liked it! Trust me it isn't over per se ;) (Evil laugh) you just have to wait for the Avengers sequel to come out (or whenever Thanos shows his face in any of the Avengers offshoots! I don't think he will though…)**

**I'm sorry to any who doesn't like the mushy ending! I on the other hand loved it and though it ended it well! Oh and a sorry to any who wished for Lily to get together with Loki…that obviously didn't work out for her! :P**

**Just realized I could have split the last two chapters into three… Oh well!**

**I must say a thank you to all my fans! I got so many fav's and alerts and what not that it was just awesome and kept me punching out more chapters! It makes me so happy to see all the messages in my e-mail from alerts and favs! You guys rock! XD **

**Thank you for hanging through with me and Lily! **

**And don't forget we'll be back! Muahahah**

**XD!**


End file.
